Guérisseuses
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Dans cette histoire l'Ark n'a jamais été envoyée dans l'espace. Ce récit se déroule deux cents ans après la catastrophe, Clarke est une grounder et la fille de la grande guérisseuse Abby.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série et du livre The 100. Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (sur Pixabay. com) /fr/photos/odtw%C3%B3rstwo-historique-au-moyen-%C3%A2ge-904717/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

 **Le rated M correspond à la violence de certaines scènes, rien de plus.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Abby s'agenouilla tout en caressant le chapeau hémisphérique brun foncé du champignon. _« Des cèpes »_ pensa-t-elle ravie. Elle sortit son poignard, coupa délicatement les pieds de quelques-uns en les remerciant à voix basse pour leur sacrifice, un rituel hérité de sa famille.

Chez elle la nature était sacrée. Tout ce qu'elle vous apportait devait être respecté.

 _« Un merci sincère, vaut parfois mieux qu'un long discours »_ lui rappela doucement la voix de sa mère dans sa tête. Elle remplit une partie de sa besace de ceux qui agrémenteraient leur repas pendant plusieurs jours, et se releva en essuyant les gouttes de sueurs sur son front à l'aide de son avant-bras, le printemps déjà chaud annonçait un été étouffant.

Elle rangea le couteau puis détailla la forêt de conifères géants autour d'elle, atteignant certainement les vingt voir cinquante mètres. Elle huma l'odeur entêtante de ces résineux dont les aiguilles sèches serviraient d'amadou pour le feu. Elle ramassa quelques poignées de ce qui permettrait d'alimenter leur petit bûcher et sourit tout en se frayant un chemin à travers les fougères.

La cueillette avait été fructueuse.

La prochaine fois Clarke l'accompagnerait, mais leur tâche définie la veille entre elles, spécifiait que la jeune femme resterait au hameau ce matin-là pour les aider à préparer leur départ.

Elle sortit du bois, ralentissant sa marche, attentive à travers les herbes hautes du champ autour d'elle. Abby se dirigea vers le noisetier espérant que les fruits seraient déjà mûrs. Arrivée sous l'arbre, elle caressa l'écorce du bout des doigts, lui demandant à voix basse la permission de récolter une petite partie de son travail. Elle attendit une réponse, et quand le croassement d'un corbeau dans le ciel se fit entendre, elle le remercia, puis étendit la main pour récupérer les noisettes. Une fois terminée, elle reprit sa route après avoir déposé un peu d'eau de sa gourde au pied du végétal.

Il ne fallait jamais être un voleur, toujours demander la permission, et offrir en retour un peu de ce qui nous appartenait.

Elle salua de la tête le chêne majestueux à quelques dizaine de mètres avant de commencer en silence la montée de la bute.

Une fois au sommet elle s'arrêta, inspira doucement en fermant les yeux, appréciant les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Elle plaça sa main en visière sur le haut du crâne pour se protéger de la lumière et observa songeuse la fumée blanche qui s'échappait de la cheminée de la maison.

Clarke était levée. Elle plissa les yeux, elle aperçut la jeune femme sortir de la ferme et s'installer sur le petit banc en pierre sur le perron. Abby entama la descente en se disant que Jake ressentirait de la fierté face à l'habitation qu'il avait passé les vingt dernières années à reconstruire, à maintenir en état pour sa famille.

Jake… L'homme de sa vie qui les avait quitté l'hiver dernier, emporté par une vilaine pneumonie qui refaisait surface à chaque saison froide depuis l'enfance. Cette maladie qui avait eu raison de lui, et ce malgré les soins constant de sa femme. Elle écrasa discrètement de son index une larme au coin des yeux puis accéléra le pas

Cela faisait partie de la Vie, la Mort, mais Abby aurait aimé qu'il reste encore quelques temps à ses côtés. Il ne fallait pas être amer, ils avaient vécu des années merveilleuses ensemble avec leurs enfants.

Clarke souriait en regardant la femme arriver, habillée sobrement d'un t-shirt beige à manches longues, d'un pantalon cannelle en jean, et de ses grosses chaussures. Toujours être bien chaussé, une règle simple à respecter chez les Griffin dont les marches quotidiennes autour de leur habitation s'élevaient souvent à plusieurs heures. La jeune femme sourit en jetant un œil à ses propres bottes qu'elle ne troquerait pour rien au monde.

Sa mère, le roc de cette maison, la grande guérisseuse Abby, femme de Jake, ancienne princesse du clan des glaces, et la cousine de la reine actuelle… Nia.

La femme qui se dirigeait vers elle était humble, altruiste, dédiant sa vie et sa connaissance de la nature pour le bien des autres…

– Il est déjà passé ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en s'arrêtant à environ un mètre de sa fille, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

– Pas encore, répondit-elle.

– Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, montra Abby en ouvrant la paume de la main pour dévoiler les fruits à coques.

Clarke se leva heureuse, s'approcha, et s'empara d'une noisette.

– Je ne pensais pas qu'elles seraient déjà mûres…

– Tu crois qu'il va apprécier ? Questionna Abby, connaissant la réponse, mais voulant prolonger ce moment avec sa fille, lui donnant presque l'illusion que la jeune femme avait encore dix ans, et que son visage enfantin s'émerveillait face à un pissenlit dont les pédicelles s'envolaient quand elle soufflait dessus.

Les yeux de Clarke brillèrent d'excitation.

– Il va adorer !

– Retourne t'assoir, j'arrive.

Abby sourit tendrement à sa fille puis s'accroupit pour déposer quelques noisettes sur le sol, les ajoutant l'une après l'autre pour former une ligne vers le banc en pierre devant le hameau. Elle prit soin de laisser le dernier fruit sec à une distance raisonnable de l'endroit où elles le guetteraient, et rejoint Clarke, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice puis Abby reprit en chuchotant, alors que sa fille s'emparait de son petit carnet et d'un crayon.

– Ils sont levés ?

– Pas encore, je leur laisse un peu de répit, je les réveillerai lorsqu'Owen sera parti.

Abby hocha la tête en silence faisant signe à Clarke que l'attente commençait.

Elles observèrent celui qu'elles appelaient le gardien du lieu, un marronnier immense, centenaire à quelques mètres de la maison. Les feuilles bougèrent et… « Owen » descendit la tête en bas.

Au pied de l'arbre il resta immobile quelques instant guettant le moindre geste ou bruit dangereux qui le ferait regagner son habitat rapidement.

Rassuré il sautilla dans leur direction, la queue touffu, les oreilles aux aguets, s'enfonçant à peine dans la terre meuble, s'arrêtant devant la première noisette. Il la saisit dans ses petites pattes et la renifla. La porta à sa mâchoire, cassa la coquille à plusieurs endroits avec ses incisives, se débarrassa d'un geste rapide et presque dédaigneux de cette protection du fruit qu'il aimait tant. Il la grignota légèrement, la cala dans sa gueule, gonflant exagérément sa joue gauche. Il recommença sa petite cérémonie avec trois autres, sous le regard attendri des deux femmes, et repartit vers l'arbre d'où il venait.

Abby jeta un coup d'œil au dessin de sur le carnet.

– Tu es douée, lui dit-elle gentiment.

– Merci.

La jeune femme se leva, Abby fit de même, passa la sangle de sa besace par dessus son épaule et sa tête, avant de la donner à sa fille.

– J'ai trouvé des champignons…

Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit, puis elle pénétra dans la maison avec le sac. Abby resta sur place en observant le panorama devant elle.

Le Marronnier sur la droite, la colline sur la gauche et enfin derrière celle-ci l'immense forêt qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Elle prêta l'oreille aux bruits autour d'elle. Le cri perçant des martinets lui fit lever la tête. Elle constata qu'ils volaient bas ce qui était signe de pluie. _« Tant mieux »_ se dit-elle. Un peu d'eau avant la sécheresse serait la bienvenue.

Elle suivit leur vol jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison vers sa cabane, son antre, l'endroit où elle préparait ses remèdes pour les personnes qui venaient la voir. L'oiseau rasa sa chevelure lorsqu'il rejoignit son nid juste au dessus de la porte pour nourrir les oisillons qui piaillaient, attendant leur repas avec impatience.

Elle pensa que l'idée de son fils avait été judicieuse. Installer une petite planche juste sous le couvoir des oiseaux la préservait des fientes de ces volatiles.

Elle ouvrit la porte, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois s'habituant à la pénombre après la forte luminosité du dehors. Elle aimait son petit « cabinet ». Il s'agissait simplement d'une grande pièce de plein pied. Un lit en bois au fond de la salle agrémenté de sacs de paille en guise de matelas, trônait sous une petite fenêtre. Une cheminée assez grande sur la gauche apportait encore une chaleur agréable malgré les braises mourantes. Un chaudron soutenu par son anse via un crochet à une barre métallique assez fine, fixée à même les parois du foyer, permettait à ses décoctions de chauffer doucement sur les flammes.

Elle déposa son autre sac, qui ne la quittait jamais contenant toutes ses fioles et sachets en tissus, ainsi que sa cueillette des plantes médicinales sur son établit. Son plan de travail : une table en chêne massif juste à droite de la porte d'entrée sous une autre petite fenêtre qui lui apportait la luminosité nécessaire pendant ses préparations, mais lui donnait aussi la possibilité de voir qui arrivait lorsque la porte était fermée.

L'étagère sur le mur de droite au pied du lit lui rappela que certains flacons attendaient d'être remplis de nouveau. Elle sortit les pousses de millefeuilles, de camomille, et de soucis de la poche avant de sa besace. La guérisseuse attrapa et sépara les feuilles de tilleul en deux petits tas. Un servirait pour la cuisine, pour des salades, ou une fois réduit en poudre à l'élaboration de pains et de galettes.

Elle arracha les pétales de fleur de soucis, sa réserve de pommade au calendula s'amenuisait dangereusement.

Abby commencerait par ça.

Elle attrapa le seau en bois par terre et quitta la maisonnette. Elle se dirigea vers la petite rivière un peu plus loin. En se frayant un chemin parmi les roseaux elle dérangea une poule d'eau qui l'insulta de plusieurs « kix » « kix » aigus avant de s'éloigner à l'aide du léger courant.

Elle remplit le récipient, tourna la tête pour apercevoir un peu plus haut un héron cendré plonger son long bec dans l'eau et le ressortir pourvu d'un poisson, avant de s'envoler à grand coup d'ailes.

Abby observa la montagne devant elle, à environ une journée de marche, et dont le pic restait caché par les nuages. Elle remarqua que le ciel se couvrait bien plus rapidement que ce qu'elle aurait cru une heure plus tôt. Ce n'était pas bon signe, ils voyageraient sous la pluie et peut-être même sous l'orage.

Elle regagna la cabane puis posa le l'eau près de la cheminée.

Clarke avait besoin d'aide, la pommade attendrait encore un peu.

Elle rejoignit sa fille au poulailler, en longeant le potager puis le jardin d'herbes aromatiques. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du grillage la jeune femme portait une douzaine d'œuf dans un panier.

Leurs bêtes traitées avec amour le leur rendaient bien. En plus des poules, les seuls mammifères présents avec eux étaient une chèvre et trois chevaux.

Ses deux autres enfants s'occupaient de la chasse et les fournissaient en viande grâce à la faune abondante dans la forêt, les fourrures des animaux étaient troquées contre quelques denrées rares pour leur famille, tels que le sel, l'huile, les céréales, les légumineuses, les épices ou simplement le métal pour leur armes.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le hameau où l'odeur du café d'épeautre les accueillit. Clarke se saisit d'une grande poêle en fonte et la déposa sur la plaque métallique posée sur quatre grandes briques verticales autour d'un tas de flammes vives. Elle éparpilla les tranches de lard sur toute la surface qui se mirent à grésiller et dont le parfum alléchant fit gargouiller le ventre de sa mère. Elle ajouta quelques lamelles de champignons ramenés le matin même.

Bellamy rit doucement en se rapprochant d'Abby.

– Bonjour mère, la salua-t-il. Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin en la prenant dans ses bras avant de s'écarter et de laisser sa petite sœur Octavia faire de même.

– Bonjour mon fils, répondit-elle tout sourire. Elle embrassa la jeune brune aux yeux bleus sur le front, lui chuchotant doucement. Tu as bien dormi ma belle ?

Octavia hocha la tête. Elle parlait peu, préférant écouter ce que les gens pouvaient raconter.

Clarke cassa les œufs et les brouilla avec le reste. Abby s'empara des assiettes en bois, les posa sur la grande table de bouleau fabriqué par son fils sous la tutelle de son époux.

Bellamy s'assit sur un des tabourets rustiques et attrapa la grosse miche de pain. Il coupa plusieurs tranches puis les disposa près des assiettes. Clarke partagea le repas en quatre, déposa le bocal de miel à côté des fruits secs, quelques amandes et des noix.

Ils firent passer le beurre et se mirent à manger en silence. Clarke se leva, embrocha ses tartines sur son couteau, les balayant au dessus du feu pour les faire roussir. Satisfaite, elle revint à table, étala le beurre dessus ainsi que le sirop. La crème fondit lentement, et pour ne pas perdre une goutte des deux liquides, elle croqua dans le morceau, appréciant le croustillant sous ses dents, ferment les yeux pour mieux se délecter de cette douceur parfumée par les touches sucrées et légèrement amères du miel de Châtaigner. Encore enivrée par ce goût sirupeux elle mâcha un bout de viande à la recherche gustative du contraste salé, voir légèrement piquant de la viande.

Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite sa mère s'inquiéter du voyage.

– Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Demandait-elle à son frère.

– Oui, répondit celui-ci.

– Tu as pris… ?

– Oui ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous partons lui rappela son fils. Nous serons de retour dans deux jours avec tout ce qui tu veux… Ils vont être déçus de ne pas te voir.

– Mes réserves s'épuisent, il faut que je m'en occupe. Clarke voyagera à ma place dorénavant, expliqua la guérisseuse.

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa mère étonnée d'un tel privilège.

– Penses-tu vraiment que je sois prête, que je puisse soigner en ton nom ?

Abby la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Oui Clarke, tu en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois, tu es mon assistante depuis trop longtemps, il faut que tu voles de tes propres ailes.

– Cela signifie que je pars avec eux ?

– Non, j'ai besoin de toi pour refaire une partie des onguents et des pommades. As-tu rempli leurs bagages des sachets de thym, de romarin…

– Oui et de la consoude aussi.

Abby sourit.

– Tu vois je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, elle se tourna vers son fils, Bellamy j'aurais aussi besoin de cire pour les bougies, notre stock s'amenuise.

– Bien sûr, j'irai voir Niylah.

Clarke rougit légèrement en entendant ce nom, ce qui n'échappa à sa mère. Celle qu'Abby appelait son assistante l'avait soignée d'une mauvaise coupure qui risquait de s'infecter lors de leur dernier voyage au village et sa fille n'avait pas semblé insensible au charme de cette femme. Elle se demanda si Clarke rencontrerait un homme ou si elle passerait sa vie en compagnie d'une personne du même sexe, ce qui n'était pas si original. Dans sa jeunesse, au clan des glaces ce genre d'attitudes était même assez fréquentes, bien que restant très discrètes. Nia par exemple avant d'avoir Roan …

– Je vais seller les chevaux, déclara Octavia en se levant, ramenant la guérisseuse dans la cuisine.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence, pendant que l'heure du départ approchait.

Alors que l'homme de la maison sécurisait les bagages sur les chevaux, Octavia s'approcha de sa mère, et lui saisit l'avant bras attendant qu'Abby fasse de même puis colla son front à elle en murmurant :

– Puissions-nous nous revoir.

– Puissions-nous nous revoir, répondit la guérisseuse avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Les adieux furent répétés entre chacun, puis Abby et Clarke les observèrent un long moment s'éloigner sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber doucement.

.

.

N/A : Notes importantes. J'ai un peu triché dans cette histoire, la faune et la flore décrite ici est celle présente en Europe et pas forcément aux États-Unis dans l'état de Virginie. J'ai également remplacé les épées des grounders visibles dans les épisodes par celles utilisées à l'époque des croisades. Enfin, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif le caractère de certains personnages peut être différent que celui connu dans la série.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Indra pleurait en silence en observant le champ de bataille où s'étendaient les morts par centaines. Ceux de ses frères d'armes, les hommes de la Commander, et ceux du peuple des glaces. Les guerriers de Nia s'étaient montrés plus puissants cette fois, et leur Leader blessée avait dû faire sonner la retraite.

Cependant, l'armée ennemie avait aussi subi beaucoup de pertes, préférant également se retirer.

Le plus gros des hommes de Lexa était déjà parti pour reprendre des forces près du camp principale non loin de Polis. Anya et Lincoln les y conduisaient, sachant tous que la guerre reprendrait bientôt.

Mais elle était restée, elle avait une autre mission… la survie de la Commander.

Heda souffrait, malheureusement les rares guérisseurs gisaient tous quelque part devant elle.

Indra tourna les talons laissant seuls ces valeureux soldats aux becs et aux crocs des charognards. Elle s'approcha de la femme en noir dont elle avait lavé le visage. Elle l'aida à s'étendre sur le brancard de fortune. Lexa trop épuisée n'arriverait pas à guider le moindre cheval, il valait mieux qu'elle reste allongée. Après avoir vérifié les attaches de ce « lit » en bois à sa selle, elle monta sur l'animal, et encouragea la monture d'un claquement de langue, pour se mettre en route. Le voyage prendrait certainement plusieurs heures pour atteindre la demeure de cette femme dont la jeune chef lui avait parlé… Abby la guérisseuse.

La pluie tomba légèrement dès le début du voyage, imprégnant ses vêtements civils, les rendant plus lourds. Son armure démontée et rangée dans la sacoche qui pendait à sa droite lui manquait, mais elles ne devaient pas éveiller les soupçons lors d'éventuelles rencontres. Son épée restait néanmoins à portée de main sur sa hanche gauche, celle de Lexa à côté de la jeune femme.

Indra longeait la forêt, les sens aux aguets. Elle décida qu'une clairière pour s'arrêter serait une bonne idée. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, elle comprit qu'elle n'en dénicherait pas facilement. Elle jugea que l'endroit où elle se trouvait ferait l'affaire, elle mit pied à terre et caressa sa monture en la remerciant.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le front en sueur de sa supérieure. Les yeux de Lexa s'ouvrirent faiblement et se refermèrent. Elle prononça quelques mots mais Indra comprit à la chaleur de son corps et l'incohérence de ses paroles que la femme qu'elle servait délirait à cause de la fièvre. Elle souleva délicatement sa veste en fixant son sang… noir, la blessure la fit frissonner. Elle savait que la cautériser avec une lame rougie par le feu ne suffirait sans doute pas, et pourrait même engendrer plus de dégâts. Elle était trop profonde, elle espérait simplement qu'aucune hémorragie interne ne se révèlerait par la suite. Indra décida qu'elle le ferait quand même si cette Abby s'avérait incompétente.

Elle remercia encore une fois le ciel que la lame responsable des dégâts sur la chef des clans ne fut pas empoisonnée.

Elle mangea de la viande séchée accompagnée de pain rassis, le feu étant impossible à allumer en raison de la pluie et du bois mouillé. Elle porta sa gourde aux lèvres de la malade qui but quelques gorgées, en recrachant une grande partie, tournant la tête sur le côté signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne voulait plus rien.

Indra contrôla la sangle sur le flanc du cheval, passa son pied dans l'étrier et remonta sur la jument.

Les heures s'égrainaient, bercée par la démarche légèrement chaloupée du mamifère sur lequel elle se dressait, l'esprit du second divaguait vers le champ de bataille, vers le combat entre ce Roan et Lexa.

Indra avait pu mesurer pour la première fois les talents à l'épée des soldats des glaces. Le prince se déplaçait en présence du Commander avec équilibre, rapidité et assurance, il avait mené le combat face à une guerrière déjà éreintée par plusieurs heures de luttes. Car telle était Heda, une Conquérante qui n'attendait pas dans sa tente que l'ennemi vienne à elle, mais qui allait au devant de lui, menant ses hommes avec acharnement vers la bataille.

Roan parfaitement reposé, avait laissé ses soldats se battre et mourir avant de s'intéresser à elle, évaluant le reste de ses forces, sûr de sa victoire. Sans Lincoln le coup de grâce aurait eu lieu. Son ancien apprenti s'était interposé, faisant reculer son adversaire le temps que d'autres hommes viennent l'aider et récupèrent leur Commander. Le prince Roan, devant l'arrivée importante de ces alliés, avait fini par reculer. L'affrontement des deux clans avait continué encore quelques temps, puis le son du cor avait résonné dans la vallée.

Indra reporta son attention devant elle. Les indications étaient simples, suivre la route en direction de la montage à l'Ouest, traverser la forêt, monter la butte et chercher la demeure d'Abby, une guérisseuse dont le nom avait traversé les villages jusqu'à Polis.

Lexa intriguée avait mené l'enquête sur cette mystérieuse femme, étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle était la cousine de son ennemie jurée. Une ancienne princesse du clan des glaces, bannie pour son amour envers le fils du roi du clan des Skaikru, le prince Jake. Toute cette histoire remontait avant la naissance même de la Commander, mais Indra était méfiante, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ceux au sang froid, peu importait qu'ils aient ou non fui ce tyran de Nia.

Elle soupira, elle devait le faire, l'ordre ferme de Lexa résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

Elle pivota la tête vers la droite pour apercevoir un cerf immobile qui la regardait passer. Indra sourit et salua cette incarnation de Cernnunos, le roi de la forêt, c'était bon signe. Heda allait s'en sortir.

Sa Commander, une femme trop jeune qui avait déjà connu bien trop de souffrances : Costia, les batailles, et le conclave. Poutant, pensa la guerrière, tel était leur vie, un passage sur cette Terre durant lequel il fallait survivre et rien d'autre.

.

Elle-même n'avait pas eu une vie facile. À douze ans, elle avait assisté au meurtre de ses parents et de ses frères dans un village reculé. Les habitants l'avaient chassé voyant d'un mauvais œil que cette enfant ait survécu au massacre de sa famille. Pendant plus d'une semaine, elle avait marché à travers la campagne se nourrissant de fruits sur les arbres, faisant bouillir l'herbe avant de la consommer pour ne pas mourir d'une intoxication. Ce régime essentiellement constitué de végétaux, trop maigre pour apporter son corps en pleine croissance l'énérgie nécessaire, l'avait affaibli, et elle attendait patiemment la mort, heureuse de savoir qu'elle rejoindrait bientôt ceux qui l'avaient élevé, quand le petit régiment s'était approché.

Trop faible pour se cacher, elle n'avait pas bougé de la route, restant en plein milieu.

L'homme imposant au teint halé, au regard dur, au visage rempli de cicatrices, était descendu de cheval et avait marché dans sa direction. Il l'avait regardé longuement, avant qu'un des ses seconds ne les rejoigne et insulte la gamine, lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre pour qu'elle s'écarte et les laisse passer. Indra le souffle coupé, s'était tordu de douleur sur le sol pendant que son agresseur ricanait repartant vers sa monture. L'inconnu au visage tatoué et zébré de balafres restant lui, immobile, attendant sa réaction. La jeune fille s'était relevée une lueur de défi dans le regard, le fixant droit dans les yeux, préférant mourir sous le coup de son épée, que sous celle de celui qui l'avait frappé.

Georg, avait sourit et tendu la main.

– Suis-moi si tu veux vivre, avait-il déclaré.

Indra s'était interrogée, avait doutée, la paix l'attendait dans l'autre monde, mais la force tranquille de cet homme l'attirait, rien ne semblait lui faire peur, alors elle avait pris sa main.

Il fit d'elle son apprentie. La jeune femme n'était pas la seule de ses élèves, ce maître d'armes était connu dans les environs. Elle apprit par la suite que c'était même un véritable honneur de compter parmi ses protégés.

Indra découvrit le combat à l'épée. L'épée longue et lourde, celle qu'il fallait magner à deux mains entre la garde et le pommeau, pour la tenir avec plus d'assurance et porter les coups avec plus de force.

Elle avait voyagé pendant plusieurs années proposant ses talents et le service de son arme aux plus démunis, puis était revenu au village lorsque l'état de santé de son ancien maître ayant pris sa retraite lui était parvenu.

À sa mort elle l'avait longuement pleuré.

Georg, qui lui avait enseigné ce grand art selon un manuel qui ne le quittait jamais, un livre dégoté dans une bibliothèque abandonnée d'une ville déserte des années auparavant, ce manuscrit qui avait fait de lui le combattant qu'il était. Il avait passé sa vie à appliquer à la lettre les conseils du Maître Johannes Liechtenauer, un obscur homme du passé, ayant vécu de nombreux siècles avant la catastrophe.

Elle le gardait précieusement, ce trésor, dont elle avait hérité à la mort de son mentor, et comme l'homme qui l'avait construite à travers ses leçons, elle essayait de retransmettre ces connaissances à ses propres élèves.

Contrairement à lui, Indra avait préféré se concentrer sur deux apprentis pas plus.

Lincoln fut le premier à se présenter à elle, calme, sérieux, il lui avait un peu rappelé son propre maître. Il resta son seul élève pendant trois ans avant que n'arrive le deuxième.

Anya, fougueuse et dangereuse, pleine d'énergie qu'il fallait canaliser, à l'opposé de son autre élève. Pourtant ces deux jeunes gens s'étaient entendus rapidement, prenant plaisir à se combattre avec respect et discernement. Lincoln plus sage y avait été pour beaucoup dans cette relation, mais Anya avait fini par comprendre que ce frère d'armes resterait à ses côtés et l'aiderait à évoluer.

Anya tout comme Lincoln était douée, plus impétueuse pendant les assauts, plus brouillon mais tout aussi efficace, elle avait adopté le principe même du combat.

 _« Un escrime simple, directe qui tenait compte de la mesure, sans perte de temps et d'hésitation »_ comme le rappelait l'enseignement.

Après plusieurs années de pratique ils étaient partis, laissant seule Indra dans son village. Pendant quelques mois elle avait attendue. Finalement, elle avait décidé que pour elle aussi il était temps de revoir le monde. Ses pas l'avaient mené à Polis où une nouvelle Heda venait d'être couronnée. Elle avait retrouvé Anya et apprit avec fierté qu'elle était le maître d'arme de la Commander. Elle avait alors demandé une audience pour rencontrer cette jeune chef. Elle fut agréablement surprise devant celle qui se dressait face à elle. Lexa avait écouté en silence Anya faire les louanges de son ancien mentor et avait décidé de la prendre parmi sa garde personnelle.

Indra était devenue la Capitaine de son armée et Lexa l'avait étudiée pendant les leçons qu'elle délivrait à ses hommes. Un soir elle était venue la voir, et lui avait demandé de parfaire l'enseignement d'Anya. Indra avait hésité, sa pupille avait semble-t-il déjà appris beaucoup à cette jeune femme et Lexa n'était pas son élève. Or, devant l'insistance de la Commander, elle avait fini par accepter, redoutant toute fois, la réaction de son ancienne apprentie. Réaction qui ne s'était pas faite attendre, Anya l'avait défiée, un duel que le peuple avait pu suivre, appréciant ce combat entre elles.

Indra gagna et la jeune femme ne put que s'incliner devant la sagesse de son ancien maître. Heda fut habile, Anya restait son mentor, Indra lui apportait un autre savoir et ainsi une fois par semaine elle retrouvait la jeune femme. Elle avait été émue par son sérieux et sa curiosité, elle lui avait révéler l'existence du livre dont elle avait hérité et la réaction de Lexa face à au manuscrit avait que renforcé son estime sur cette chef de clans. Heda méditait régulièrement la sagesse du maître allemand. Acceptant avec humilité qu'il ait pu exister des hommes plus grands et droits qu'elle-même, s'imprégnant de tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur l'art du combat. Ainsi, Indra découvrit avec surprise que la jeune femme possédait une bibliothèque de livres plus étonnants les uns des autres. Indra avait lu avec passion _L'art de la guerre_ d'un certain Sun Tzu, un recueil qu'Heda gardait jalousement.

Indra ne l'avouerait jamais mais Lexa était sa préférée. Elle savait qu'un mentor se devait d'aimer ses « enfants » de la même manière, pourtant cette Nightblood tenait une place à part dans son cœur, voyant en elle, la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

.

Alors que la nuit tombait, elle sortit enfin du bois et s'arrêta devant le champ face à elle. La petite colline n'était pas loin, elle se remit en marche en observant la voute céleste au-dessus d'elle. Une nuit sans Lune, noire, les étoiles brillaient mais elles ne suffisaient pas à éclairer correctement ce qui s'étendait à l'horizon. Elle arriva au pied de la colline et détacha le brancard. Lexa délirait toujours s'agitant nerveusement. Indra apposa doucement sa main sur sa poitrine essayant par se geste de lui communiquer une partie de ses forces. La jeune femme s'apaisa, sa respiration se faisant plus profonde.

La femme plus âgée préféra escalader la petite butte seule. Une fois au sommet, elle fut heureuse de constater que la maison d'Abby était proche.

Elle capta un mouvement à droite de l'entrée du hameau et se coucha dans l'herbe. Elle observa les deux hommes qui s'avançaient près de la porte. Malgré l'obscurité elle comprit à leur alllure, et à la couleur pâle de leur vêtements qu'il s'agissait de guerriers de Nia. Ils frappèrent à la porte puis pénétrèrent dans la maison. Indra suspicieuse s'approcha, découvrant avec étonnement et rage à travers une des fenêtres, ce qui se déroulait dans le salon.

Elle décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

.

.

N/A : Dans la mythologie Celtique Cernnunos est le dieu-cerf, vraisemblablement une divinité du monde souterrain, intermédiaire entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, mais il est aussi lié à la nature et aux animaux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'ils eurent totalement disparus de leur champ de vision elles rentrèrent dans la maison. Clarke rassembla la vaisselle dans la grande bassine puis partit en direction de la rivière. Elle lava les assiettes et la poêle à l'aide du sable. Elle surprit plusieurs truites nager doucement. Elle sourit sachant ce qu'elle préparerait à manger pour le déjeuner.

Elle revint dans le salon qui faisait aussi office de cuisine. Elle rajouta une bûche dans la cheminée en vérifiant la chaleur du four à pain. Elle se demandait comment elle ferait sans cette merveille.

Elle l'avait toujours connu.

C'était un cadeau du boulanger du village, un remerciement pour Abby qui avait sauvé sa femme et son fils lors d'un accouchement long, et assez difficile. Devant la fatigue et les heures que la guérisseuse avait passé auprès de sa compagne, il avait promis à Jake qui les aiderait aussi. Il leur avait construit ce four, expliqué au maître du lieu comment s'en servir, et des années plus tard, leur père leur avait montré ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ils l'utilisaient tous les jours, pour le pain, les tartes, ou simplement pour des pizzas, un des plats préféré de la famille.

Clarke caressa le livre de cuisine qu'elle avait lu et relu, posé sur la planche clouée à même le mur.

Lorsqu'elle partait au village avec sa mère, elles faisaient systématiquement un crochet par la petite bibliothèque. Elles s'emparaient de deux ou trois livres à chaque fois, incertaines qu'il s'agisse du mot exact pour qualifier ce lieu, même si cette appellation restait encore visible sur certains murs. Clarke suspectait que ce village avait été une petite ville du temps de leurs ancêtres, mais qu'aujourd'hui seules quelques maisons encore debout servaient de toit au peu d'habitants présents. Le bâtiment en ruine n'intéressait pas les villageois, elle en était heureuse, s'ils savaient avec quelle facilité pouvait brûler ces trésors, l'endroit aurait été pillé depuis longtemps. Mais non les livres reposaient là.

Il était vrai que peu de personnes pouvaient lire ou même écrire. Ses parents lui avaient appris car eux-mêmes possédaient ce savoir grâce à leur rang au sein de leur clan.

Aujourd'hui, seuls les prêtres et les leaders comprenaient les écritures.

Clarke sortit de la maison et s'approcha de l'autre petite bâtisse où logeaient les animaux. Elle brossa le cheval en lui parlant avec douceur, vérifia l'état de la paille dans l'enclos et caressa, Blanche leur chèvre, qu'elle adorait et qui leur apportait le lait nécessaire pour l'élaboration du fromage. Elle était à l'origine du nom de cet animal. Maintenant, ce nom la faisait sourire. Elle avait baptisé cette femelle à l'âge de huit ans, alors que Bellamy et Octavia ne faisait pas encore partie de la famille.

Elle pensa à eux et la première fois qu'elle les avait vus.

.

 _Jake parti en forêt, avait refusé de l'emmener avec elle. Clarke était vexée, elle voulait montrer à son père ses progrès avec l'arc qu'il lui avait confectionné._

 _Il avait été catégorique, sa fille resterait avec sa mère aujourd'hui, elle viendrait avec lui lors de la prochaine chasse._

 _L'enfant avait passée une partie de la journée à aider Abby à faire la cuisine et ses décoctions. Passionnée par les odeurs et les bruits que dégageaient les aliments qui cuisaient, elle avait vite oubliée la forêt pour s'intéresser au livre que sa mère lui montrait._

 _C'était ce jour-là que la guérisseuse lui avait donné son premier carnet._

– _Utilise-le à bon escient, lui avait-elle conseillé en souriant._

 _Clarke un bout de charbon dans les mains, s'était précipitée dehors, et s'était mise à gribouiller sur les feuilles blanches. Assise dans l'herbe, elle avait essayé de reproduire cet insecte rouge avec des poids noirs, une coccinelle comme elle le lirait plus tard._

 _Le soir leur père était rentré avec eux. Un garçon et une fille qui avait à peu près son âge._

 _Abby étudia les deux enfants silencieux qui n'osaient pas la regarder. Elle s'approcha de l'aîné, une bougie à la main, et observa son visage à la lueur de la flamme. Agenouillée devant lui elle sourit tendrement au garçon._

– _Comment te nommes-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle._

– _Bellamy, murmura-t-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol._

 _La guérisseuse tourna la tête vers la petite fille qui la contemplait avec curiosité de ses grands yeux bleus._

– _Et toi ma belle, comment t'appelles-tu ?_

– _Octavia, répondit le garçon à sa place… Elle ne parle plus._

 _Abby reporta son attention sur son époux. Devançant son interrogation il expliqua :_

– _Je les ai trouvés dans les bois, seuls, il m'a simplement dit que leurs parents étaient morts…_

– _Ils nous avaient ordonnés d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu, interrompit l'enfant._

 _Les deux adultes se turent en écoutant la suite._

– _On a entendu les cris et on est revenu au camp aussi vite que possible. Ils partaient avec nos chevaux quand on est arrivé et maman et papa ne bougeaient plus. J'ai essayé de leur parler et je les ai appelé mais ils ne répondaient pas, il y avait du sang partout..._

 _La femme regarda avec tristesse le garçonnet dont les larmes coulaient sur les joues. Il essuya son nez avec sa manche en continuant._

– _J'ai dit à Octavia qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle regarde mais c'était trop tard, alors je l'ai prise avec moi._

 _Il releva la tête et regarda devant lui avec colère._

– _C'est moi l'homme de la famille maintenant, et je dois protéger ma petite sœur… Alors on a marché, on a campé et on est resté dans la forêt pendant trois jours et… Il est arrivé expliqua-t-il en levant la tête vers Jake. Je ne voulais pas le suivre mais… Octavia a froid et elle doit manger._

 _Jake et Abby se regardèrent, honteux de n'avoir pas proposé leur souper aux enfants plus tôt. Ils les installèrent à la table et les servirent en les encourageant gentiment à goûter._

 _Octavia attendit l'approbation de son frère avant de s'emparer de la fourchette._

 _Une fois les enfants repus, Abby les engagea à la suivre dans la cabane où elle les examina, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés, appliquant de la pommade sur leurs égratignures et leurs piqûres._

 _Ils dormirent dans la même chambre que Clarke qui n'appréciait pas que ces inconnus partagent son chez elle._

 _C'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit son père les emmener au village le lendemain, pensant que ces deux enfants se feraient certainement adopter par une famille. Mais un jour plus tard, alors que l'homme coupait du bois il les aperçut sur le chemin. Bellamy ne voulait pas des gens du village, il ne faisait confiance qu'à eux. Embêté Jake avait regardé un instant sa femme qui avait simplement hoché la tête et sourit à ceux qui deviendraient leurs nouveaux enfants._

 _En premier lieu Clarke les avait refusés. C'était sa mère qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son propre égoïsme et sa jalousie. Elle avait aussi fini par accepter celle qui la suivait partout, et elle s'était surprise à ressentir un sentiment de protection pour cette fille qui semblait muette._

 _Clarke lui avait montré son arc et la lueur d'admiration présente dans le regard d'Octavia l'avait touché. Elle avait finalement décidé de lui apprendre à servir de l'arme._

 _Debout à quelques mètres d'une motte de foin, elle brandit fièrement son arc, récupéra une flèche dans son carquois, la positionna correctement, saisit la corde entre son majeur et index et la tira jusqu'à son menton._

– _Tu vois, il faut que tu l'amènes jusqu'à ta mâchoire._

 _Elle inspira, visa le cercle rouge dessiné sur le foin, libéra la flèche qui se ficha au centre de la cible._

 _Elle sourit toute fière d'elle-même en regardant la petite fille._

– À _toi. Attends tu vises de quel œil ?_

– …

 _Clarke soupira, elle espérerait secrètement qu'Octavia lui répondrait, ce ne serait pas pour cette fois. Elle continua._

– _Ferme un œil, vas-y, répéta-t-elle._

 _Voyant qu'elle s'exécutait Clarke lui sourit gentiment._

– _Bien ! Tu vois, tu as fermé l'œil droit, ça veut dire que tu vises avec ton œil gauche, donc il faut que tu tiennes l'arc dans ta main droite._

 _Elle positionna l'arme sans flèche dans les mains de l'enfant._

– _Voilà, maintenant essais de tirer sur la corde, avec ces deux doigts… comme ça._

 _Octavia ne put réussir à tendre la corde plus loin que quelques centimètres. Clarke fronça les sourcils._

– _Mmh, cet arc est beaucoup trop grand pour toi. Je vais demander à papa de t'en fabriquer un autre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

 _L'enfant resta silencieuse, mais le sourire qui apparut sur son visage confirma à sa nouvelle grande sœur qu'elle acceptait son offre._

 _._

Aujourd'hui Clarke imaginait mal sa vie sans eux. Octavia était sa petite sœur, meilleure qu'elle avec une épée à la main ou une arbalète mais moins forte à l'arc. Bellamy lui aussi, connaissait le maniement des armes que leur avait appris leur parents, pourtant il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, ce qui lui plaisait c'était de construire, de réparer, d'utiliser ses mains pour créer quelque chose, et non pour le détruire.

Il utilisait les armes essentiellement pour la chasse, mais là encore Octavia brillait par sa dextérité et sa rapidité, Clarke partait avec eux de temps en temps et savait aussi se débrouiller.

La jeune femme se demandait parfois si Bellamy n'aurait pas fait un meilleur guérisseur qu'elle. Il était doux et compréhensif, là où elle-même se montrait impatiente.

Non, bien que parfois soupe au lait, elle aimait la nature et aider les gens, sa mère bien sûr, serait toujours plus sage qu'elle, plus calme mais elle l'avait bien formée et pour être honnête la petite fille égocentrique n'existait plus.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour constater que la pluie avait cessé.

 _« Bien »_ pensa-t-elle _« Les truites n'en seront que plus faciles à pêcher »._

Elle se dirigea vers la rivière, s'arrêtant à la cabane de sa mère.

– Tu as besoin d'aide ? Lui demanda-t-elle

– Pas pour l'instant Clarke je te remercie, j'attends que le saindoux et la cire fondent pour ajouter les pétales de soucis.

La jeune femme sourit.

– Tu fais de la pommade au calendula ?

– Oui, on en a besoin.

– Très bien appelle-moi si besoin, répondit sa fille en fermant la porte.

Abby devant son chaudron observait le mélange fondre dans le bol, le bain-marie prenait quelque fois beaucoup de temps.

Elle en profita pour ranger ses fioles et vérifier ses sachets. Elle caressa la tranche d'un de ses livres préférés, murmurant le titre « Grand Traité de Médecine et de Chirurgie ». Elle le prit entre ses mains et l'approcha de la fenêtre. La luminosité des bougies suffisait largement pour lire, mais ne remplaçait pas celle de la lumière du jour. Elle le feuilleta s'attardant sur les planches anatomiques et les photographies. Ce livre l'avait énormément aidé dans sa compréhension du corps humain.

Elle repensa au jour où elle l'avait trouvé.

.

 _Jake observa son épouse assise sur le rocher._

– _Qu'elle direction voudrais-tu prendre ?Demanda-t-il doucement._

 _Elle leva la tête et balaya l'horizon face à elle._

– _Le sud, répondit-elle après quelques instants._

 _Elle se leva et montra le chemin. Il la suivit, Abby, celle pour qui il avait tout abandonné. Mais n'en avait-elle pas fait autant ?_

 _Leur clan respectif ne voulait plus d'eux. Pourquoi ? Parce que le prince des Skaikru était tombé amoureux de la princesse des Ices Nation._

 _Leur amour les avait transformait en Roméo et Juliette, en amants maudits. Leur ascendance à des maisons ennemies depuis si longtemps, leur interdisait la naissance d'un quelconque lien entre eux, transformant ce qui aurait pu devenir un acte de paix, en crime._

 _Son père ne lui avait pas donné le choix, soit il partait, soit il restait, mais l'abandonnait. Il observa sa femme à sa droite. Abby valait largement le trône. Pour elle, cela fut plus difficile, son oncle, le Roi des glaces apprenant son amour pour cet homme avait essayé de la tuer. Elle ne devait son salut qu'à celle qui partageait la couche de sa cousine Nia, celle-ci, son propre sang, n'avait pas levé le doigt pour l'aider à fuir._

 _Abby s'était réfugiée chez les Skaikru._

 _Jake plaida en sa faveur auprès du roi, malheureusement son jeune conseillé Thelonius fut plus convainquant._

 _Et ils en étaient là, bannis, sans clan, sans toit, sans rien._

 _Ils marchèrent une grande partie de la journée en silence. Jake se saisit de son arc en approchant des bâtiments et Abby empoigna plus fermement sa dague. Elle fut attirée par la croix rouge d'un des immeubles en ruines._

 _Ils pénétrèrent par une des portes au verre brisé. Prêts au combat, ils montèrent dans les étages. Le mobilier avait été saccagé, détruit, les matelas des lits éventrés. Ils comprirent que ce lieu avait été abandonné depuis longtemps._

 _La pièce aux étagères pleines de livres était elle aussi en un piteux état, des pages arrachées jonchaient le sol._

 _Toux d'eux connaissaient l'existence de ces ouvrages, la mère d'Abby lui avait légué son recueil sur les plantes et ses carnets lorsqu'elle-même avait choisis cette voie plutôt que le trône auquel elle était destinée. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le haut plafond et furent impressionnés par la taille et le nombre de manuscrits réunis ici._

 _Ils décidèrent d'un comme un accord qu'ils passeraient la nuit là. Abby parcourra les rayons encore debout, les yeux brillants de curiosité, sélectionna quelques livres et choisit ceux qui lui semblaient les plus complet._

 _Le lendemain, ils passèrent la journée à fouiller les lieus. La guérisseuse dénicha des instruments et une trousse en cuir, des bocaux et des fioles en verres._

 _Ils reprirent la route. En début de soirée, la ruine se dressa devant eux. Une vieille ferme qui n'attendait que leur venue, ils se sourirent heureux de l'avoir trouvé, ils remercièrent les Dieux et s'installèrent._

 _Il ne restait pas grand-chose, quelques objets dans la cuisine, un ou deux meubles, mais c'était leur nouveau chez eux._

 _Plusieurs semaines après leur emménagement, Jake tomba sur le village à une journée de marche à l'ouest, il en parla à Abby qui refusa de faire à nouveau partie d'un groupe d'humains. Ils se présentèrent néanmoins aux villageois méfiants, qui finirent par les accepter au fil du temps._

 _Abby devint la grande guérisseuse auprès d'eux et dans les environs, voyageant parfois pour soigner les malades ou accueillant simplement chez elle les personnes souffrantes._

 _L'année qui suivie leur arrivée Clarke vint au monde, comblant les deux parents._

 _Abby continua à travailler son art encore et toujours, s'inspirant des livres, apprenant les fonctions des organes, du sang, les symptômes, comment se servir de tel ou tel instrument, retournant régulièrement dans cet hôpital à la recherche d'autres enseignements ou ustensiles, ou simplement fouiller avec sa famille le reste des maisons de la ville à la recherche d'objets utiles._

 _._

Abby ferma le livre devant elle et revint vers la cheminée. Elle ajouta les pétales au mélange et laissa doucement frémir. Dans deux heures elle filtrerait tout ça puis laisserait refroidir, obtenant ainsi la pommade dont elle avait besoin.

Elle observa Clarke deux truites à la main, rentrer dans la maison et sourit. Sa fille était douée, elle regrettait qu'Octavia n'ait pas la curiosité de la jeune fille pour la flore ou la médecine, mais ce n'était pas grave, les épreuves vécues par la jeune femme, son traumatisme devant le corps de ses parents n'avait fait que renforcer son besoin de savoir se défendre, elle était toujours sauvage au fond d'elle, cependant elle avait fini par reparler, grâce à leur présence et leur patience.

Clarke posa les poissons sur le plan de travail.

Elle remplit deux bols de noix, cassa les coquilles et hacha finement les cerneaux récupérés. Elle les fit griller à sec dans une poêle. Pendant qu'elle les laissait refroidir, elle s'intéressa de nouveau aux résultats de sa pêche.

Elle s'empara de la paire de ciseaux et égalisa la nageoire caudale de la première truite, elle coupa également les nageoires ventrales. Elle échangea les ciseaux contre un couteau et maintint fermement l'animal par la queue pendant qu'elle l'écaillait. Elle la rinça à l'eau claire pour élimer les résidus, puis dégagea les ouïes pour la vider partiellement, se débarrassant ainsi des viscères. Elle positionna le poisson dans sa paume et incisa la partie ventrale en partant de l'orifice annal en remontant jusqu'à la tête pour dégager les intestins. Toujours à l'aide du poignard, elle élimina l'amas sanguin en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer les chaires. Une fois terminé, elle rinça de nouveau à l'eau claire et recommença l'opération avec la deuxième truite.

Elle enleva le germe des gousses d'ail et les pressa, réfléchit, puis estima que le thym séché serait une bonne idée. Elle mélangea l'ail, les noix, l'herbe aromatique avec de l'eau et un peu d'huile, dont elle badigeonna l'intérieur et l'extérieur des poissons. Elle les remplit de cette farce improvisée, en ajoutant un peu de poivre. Elle les disposa dans un plat en terre, puis le poussa dans le four assez loin des flammes.

Elle prépara une salade et du riz pour finir le plat en attendant sa mère.

Les deux femmes mangèrent tranquillement préparant verbalement l'après-midi.

Il fallait faire bouillir le linge pour les compresses, séparer les fleurs de camomille de leur tige. Clarke devait également entretenir son arc et fabriquer de nouvelles flèches.

Ainsi se déroula la fin de journée des deux femmes, occupées à chacune leur tâche ou se prêtant main forte. Clarke bénit Bellamy d'avoir coupé suffisamment de bois pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire. Elle détestait ça.

Elles dégustèrent une soupe ainsi qu'une salade de lentilles froides pour le dîner et s'assirent devant le jeu d'échecs. Il venait du clan de Jake, un cadeau d'adieu de la part de son ami Marcus.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard, puis Clarke baissa les yeux en déclarant d'un air faussement généreux.

– Je te laisse les blancs.

Abby sourit, accepta et déplaça le pion.

Quand la nuit tomba, elles allumèrent quelques bougies continuant à jouer avec assiduité. Le bruit à la porte les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

Avant que la maîtresse des lieux ne parle, elle s'ouvrit dévoilant deux hommes, des guerriers lourdement armés.

Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu un membre de son ancien clan, mais Abby les reconnut tout de suite. Elle comprit à leur expression qu'ils ne venaient pas en amis.

Elle garda son sang froid en se levant pendant que le premier homme demandait :

– Es-tu Abby la guérisseuse ?

Elle s'interrogea un instant sur la présence de ces hommes, étaient-ils blessés ?

– Oui, répondit-elle

L'homme attrapa la fusée de son épée et la sortit lentement du fourreau.

– La Reine Nia veut ta tête, lâcha-t-il froidement. La vieille est à moi, on s'occupera de la gamine après, dit-il à son coéquipier, l'incitant à ne pas intervenir le tout en s'avançant vers les deux femmes.

Clarke capta l'ordre discret de ne pas bouger de sa mère.

Abby saisit sa dague qui ne la quittait jamais. Le guerrier se mit à rire face à ce geste.

Il l'attaqua de front voulant la couper en deux de la tête aux pieds. Grave erreur. Abby se déplaça sur le côté profitant de l'ouverture sur cette partie du son corps de son adversaire, entaillant profondément son biceps gauche, pendant que la pointe de l'épée de son agresseur heurtait lourdement le sol dans un bruit aigu et une gerbe d'étincelles.

Elle fit un autre pas pour s'éloigner de lui et sourit avec dédain à l'homme étonné par cette riposte. Il resta quelques instants interdits, alors qu'elle reprenait d'une voix calme.

– Tu es mort...

L'agresseur observa son bras comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il perdait trop de sang, il leva la tête vers la femme qui venait de lui porter un coup fatal.

– Je viens de sectionner ton artère brachiale, tu te vides de ton sang, un litre par minute… continua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Il essaya d'avancer vers elle, mais tituba, il fit encore un pas et tomba sur le sol.

Abby leva les yeux vers l'autre homme ébahi près de la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment. Une femme à la peau noire l'épée tenue à deux mains coupa la tête du combattant face à elle.

Celle-ci roula jusqu'aux pieds de Clarke qui ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire.

– Je cherche Abby la guérisseuse, dit l'inconnue d'une voix grave sans se préoccuper des gouttes de sang ruisselant sur la lame de l'épée, suivant la gouttière de celle-ci, et se dispersant au niveau de l'arrête centrale pour tomber une à une sans bruit sur le sol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Abby observa en silence cette étrangère qui attendait patiemment la fin de l'examen.

– C'est moi, finit-elle par confesser.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide, mon apprentie est blessée, et le temps presse…

– Où est-il ?

– Elle, derrière la butte, sur un brancard.

La guérisseuse hocha simplement la tête, puis elle s'adressa à Clarke.

– Fais du feu, mets de l'eau à bouillir dans la cabane, et allume plusieurs bougies… Si elle revient seule, tue-la, si tu m'entends crier, tue-la.

Elle avait énoncé les dernière paroles d'un ton détaché, froid, un ordre simple pour que sa fille et cette femme comprennent qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Indra inspira en fermant les yeux, la guérisseuse devait s'occuper entièrement d'Heda sans avoir à surveiller ses arrières, à la surveiller elle, car elle ne la connaissait pas. Aussi posa-t-elle son épée et son poignard à terre, avant de ressortir de la maison suivie par une Abby un peu plus rassurée.

La guerrière marchait d'un pas rapide. Tout en la suivant la guérisseuse décida d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa future patiente.

– Combien de blessures ?

– Trop.

– Dues à des flèches ? Du poison ?

– Non que des coups d'épées …

Elles arrivèrent en haut de la butte, Abby regretta de n'avoir pas pris une quelconque lumière avec elle. Elles descendirent lentement ne voulant pas trébucher.

La guérisseuse toujours aux aguets, fut rassurée de voir que cette femme ne lui avait pas menti. Elles saisirent chacune une partie du brancard, le portant à bout de bras, peinant dans la montée sous le poids de cet être humain, manquant de tomber une ou deux fois lorsque Lexa se mit à bouger à cause de la fièvre toujours présente. Elles finirent par arriver à destination et l'installèrent sur le lit.

Abby demanda à Clarke de l'aider à la déshabiller. Elles lavèrent sommairement son corps. La guérisseuse leva la tête vers Indra quand elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait pris pour un mélange de boue et de saleté s'avérait être le sang de cette jeune femme.

– Son sang est noir, murmura Clarke.

– Oui, répondit simplement sa mère.

– Mais comment… ?

– Plus tard, éclaire-moi.

Le médecin réfléchit face aux blessures, celle sous les côtes semblait profonde mais saignait moins que ce qu'elle croyait, ce qui était bon signe.

Aidée de son assistante elles tournèrent le corps sur le côté pour vérifier le dos, une large entaille commençait à l'omoplate droite pour se terminer au niveau des lombaires.

 _« Comment a-t-elle pu voyager sur le dos ? »_ se demanda Abby.

Pour le moment il fallait vérifier ses organes à l'avant du corps, la blessure profonde pouvait être traitre. Elle soupira et marmonna :

– Je n'y vois rien, ce sang est trop foncé, il va falloir que j'y aille à l'aveugle.

Elle tourna la tête vers Indra et déclara :

– Je dois lui faire mal pour vérifier que tout va bien, elle risque de crier.

La guérrière hocha la tête. Abby s'adressa à sa fille.

– Tiens-la fermement.

Elle se rinça les mains à l'eau chaude puis revint vers la jeune femme.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle plongeait un doigt dans la blessure, elle en inséra un deuxième quand Lexa se mit à crier.

Abby ferma les yeux en se concentrant, mais aussi pour ne pas voir la souffrance sur les traits de sa malade. Elle passa les phalanges sur le côté de la rate tout doucement, essayant désespérément de sentir la moindre entaille. Rassurée, elle recommença avec le foie peu gênée par sa patiente évanouie suite à la douleur.

Elle expira, pas d'hémorragie interne, bien qu'elle se doutât déjà que si ses organes avaient été en danger elle n'aurait pas survécu au voyage, mais elle préférait toujours s'en assurer. Bien sûr elle pouvait également se tromper…

Mais pour le moment il ne restait plus qu'à recoudre, surveiller et attendre.

– Clarke, va me chercher du grand plantain et broies-moi les feuilles s'il te plaît.

Sa fille se leva, attrapa une chandelle et sortit de la cabane.

Abby se leva également et se dirigea vers son étagère. Elle étudia les aiguilles, en choisit une, récupéra plusieurs crins de cheval qui serviraient de fil et les nettoya. Elle recousit la plaie à l'avant puis celle dans le dos, le tout en se disant que vu l'ampleur de la blessure, elle aurait fini par se rouvrir entraînant la mort de la jeune femme et ce malgré le sang séché qui avait coagulé en la refermant sommairement, un sang noir qui semblait plus épais que la normal. Oui, conclut la guérisseuse, elle se serait malgré tout, vidée de son sang tôt ou tard.

Elle continua avec toutes les autres coupures moins profondes, mais nécessitant tout de même quelques points à chaque fois.

Indra attendait sans faire de bruit, fixant cette femme concentrée, exécuter son art avec des gestes sûrs, persuadée qu'elle en avait oubliée sa présence. Elle en profita pour sortir de la maison.

Abby se leva et vérifia la température de l'eau dans le chaudron puis y plongea les feuilles de millepertuis, sa fille revint à ce moment là. Toujours devant le chaudron, elle l'entendit préparer la cueillette.

– Applique les feuilles sur chaque blessure.

Clarke s'exécuta alors que sa mère passait l'infusion et remplissait une tasse.

– Je dois tout lui faire boire, va lui chercher des vêtements et une autre couverture.

Elle s'y reprit plusieurs fois, de manière douce, calmement ne voulant pas brusquer outre mesure, la femme en grande partie nue et fragile dans ses bras.

Lorsque le verre fut vide, Clarke de retour, l'aida à lui passer les vêtements et la couvrir. Abby posa sa main sur le front de la malade murmurant quelques paroles. Priant, demandant la guérison et la protection pour la jeune blessée.

Abby regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'Indra, elle sortit de la cabane demandant à Clarke de veiller sur Lexa. Elle retourna vers la maison principale et vit la femme traîner le deuxième corps d'un de leurs agresseurs loin de la porte, près du premier.

– Au bruit des pas, la guerrière tourna la tête.

– As-tu une pelle ?

– Oui, répondit Abby en se dirigeant vers sa maison.

Elle revint avec deux outils et elles se mirent à creuser en silence. Après plusieurs minutes d'effort elle demanda.

– Il s'agit d'Heda… N'est-ce pas ?

– …

– Les Nightblood sont plutôt rares et ses tatouages…

– Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

– Je l'espère, j'ai fait mon possible, maintenant son sort est entre les mains des Dieux.

Indra ne répondit pas, et pelleta de plus bel.

– Pourquoi les enterrer ? Demanda Abby. Autant les laisser dans un champ un peu plus loin.

– Ce sont des soldats.

– Ils ont voulu nous tuer.

– Tout être humain mérite une tombe, même ton pire ennemi.

– …

Elles jetèrent les cadavres dans le trou et le rebouchèrent.

– Viens, il y a une rivière un peu plus loin où te laver. J'ai moi-même besoin d'enlever toute cette terre.

Indra la suivit en silence et quand Abby ôta ses vêtements pour plonger dans l'eau fraiche en soufflant, elle la copia. Elles se revêtirent sans se sécher, se réchauffant en regagnant la maison.

– Assieds-toi, ordonna la guérisseuse en posant une assiette sur la table.

Indra obéit. Abby fit réchauffer le reste de soupe et la servit, elle lui donna aussi du pain.

– Est-ce un problème ? Questionna Indra.

– Quoi donc ?

– Que ce soit Heda ?

La guérisseuse l'étudia en silence.

– Pour moi, c'est une jeune femme qui a l'âge de ma fille, qui doit simplement guérir… Je suis d'ailleurs assez impressionnée qu'elle soit arrivée en vie jusqu'ici… son sang à l'air plus épais peut-être est-ce grâce à cela qu'elle a pu survivre à toutes ses blessures.

Indra ne répondit rien et se mit à manger. Oui, ce soir il s'agissait de Lexa, pas d'Heda ou de la Commander, juste un être humain ordinaire qui devait passer la nuit et revenir parmi elles.

Abby était songeuse, elle se tut pendant un petit moment. La guerrière décida de briser le silence.

– C'étaient des hommes de Nia, pourquoi voulaient-ils te tuer ?

La femme face à elle ne répondit pas.

– Tu appartiens à leur clan, continua Indra.

– J'appartenais, corrigea la propriétaire des lieux, je n'ai plus de clan, je suis simplement Abby la guérisseuse. Quant à pourquoi me tuer ? Je ne sais pas, Nia a fini par me retrouver je suppose, et peut-être voit-elle en moi une menace.

– Tu pourrais réclamer le trône c'est bien ça ?

Abby regarda cette femme qui semblait en savoir sur elle bien plus qu'elle ne le disait.

– Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas, affirma-t-elle. Je suis une enfant de la Terre et j'essaie d'aider mes frères et sœurs pendant leur vie dans ce monde, rien de plus.

Indra finit son souper et déclara.

– Guérisseuse, j'espère qu'Heda ne s'est pas trompée sur toi, mais je commence à comprendre son choix. Je retourne auprès d'elle. Elle s'arrêta et regarda un instant la vaisselle sur la table.

– Laisse, répondit Abby, je m'en occupe, va la voir, je débarrasse et te rejoins.

.

Clarke seule avec cette inconnue, rajouta une bûche dans la cheminée après avoir ôté le chaudron. Elle revint près du lit, s'asseyant sur une chaise en vérifiant que la jeune blessée respirait toujours profondément.

Elle profita de son sommeil pour mieux l'examiner à la lueur des flammes.

Elle possédait un front légèrement bombé, un nez droit, une bouche aux lèvres charnues. Et dans cette position, ses clavicules ressortaient légèrement. Clarke tendit le bras, elle suivit de son index l'os côté gauche remontant jusqu'au creux où ils se rejoignaient à la base du sternum, laissant son doigt caresser doucement cette partie de sa peau à la naissance de son cou.

Elle avait terriblement envie de continuer cette exploration, de descendre la main…

Elle ferma les yeux et remua la tête. Elle recula sur sa chaise. En tant que guérisseuse, elle connaissait le corps humain, elle en avait vu plusieurs, parfois en fin de vie, des corps malades, décharnés, déchiquetés et pourris.

Le corps devant elle, marqué par tant de cicatrices, trahissait une vie de combats, d'acharnement, de dureté et de sauvagerie inconnus pour elle. Clarke voulait savoir l'histoire de chaque ligne qui n'arrivait pas à défigurer cet ensemble féminin qui la troublait.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ s'interrogea-t-elle encore une fois.

Pourquoi un corps de femme l'attirait-il plus que celui d'un homme ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'était pas insensible à la beauté masculine, pourtant la délicatesse d'une femme l'émouvait.

Elle repensa à Niylah, au baiser qu'elle lui avait volé lors de leur dernier séjour au village plusieurs semaines auparavant, quelques instants avant qu'Abby n'arrive pour repartir.

La pression de sa bouche contre la sienne hantait encore parfois ses nuits.

Elle toucha ses lèvres à se souvenir. Ce baiser, un geste fugace presque comme un jeu de la part de l'autre grounder, mais qui pour elle continuait à lui faire battre le cœur un peu plus vite quand elle le revivait.

Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme devant elle. Qui était-elle ? Et ce sang, d'un noir de jais, si différent du sien, pourquoi ?

Elle leva le regard vers les lèvres de la jeune femme, prête à accueillir les fantasmes qui l'assaillaient.

La porte grinça, Clarke tourna la tête vers cette inconnue, une guerrière qui comme sa propre mère pouvait tuer un être humain sans cligner des yeux.

– Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiéta Indra.

– Elle dort profondément, nous en saurons plus demain matin.

La femme s'assit sur une chaise, acceptant la fatigue présente dans son corps depuis des jours, tout en fermant les yeux. Clarke détailla ses traits tirés, les tatouages sur son visage dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens. Il se dégageait d'elle une force et une assurance présente aussi dans la femme allongée.

Qui étaient-elles ?

– Tu as besoin de dormir, je veillerai sur elle proposa doucement Clarke.

Indra ouvrit les paupières et la fixa intensément, cherchant dans les yeux bleus l'engagement, l'affirmation de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Satisfaite, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Clarke ne lui offrit pas de s'allonger dans la grange, sur la paille, un lit bien plus confortable que cette chaise en bois, se doutant que cette femme ne quitterait pas sa protégée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Chaque muscle de son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle garda les yeux fermés, guettant les bruits autour d'elle, percevant différentes respirations, au moins deux. Les ronflements discrets d'Indra et celle plus calme d'une autre personne. Elle avala sa salive douloureusement. Sa gorge la brûlait, elle avait soif, faim et mal. En bougeant légèrement, elle sentit son dos se raidir malgré elle, accentuant l'élancement dû à ses blessures.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et se demanda un instant où elle pouvait bien se trouver en découvrant des poutres là où elle s'était attendue à voir les étoiles. Elle capta un mouvement sur sa droite lorsqu'une main s'approcha de son visage. Elle leva le bras, attrapa ce poignet inconnu, l'arrêtant avec fermeté, le serrant un peu trop, grimaçant face à la douleur que provoquait en elle ce simple geste.

– N'aie pas peur, je veux juste vérifier si tu as toujours de la fièvre...

Les yeux verts se fixèrent sur le visage de la femme qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Elle desserra les doigts, libérant la main qui se posa avec douceur sur son front.

Elle lut une sorte de soulagement sur les traits de cette étrangère qui reprenait maternellement en croisant son regard et en caressant sa joue gentiment.

– La fièvre est tombée… Heda, c'est bon signe…

Lexa toujours silencieuse comprit que la femme à son chevet n'était autre qu'Abby la guérisseuse, celle qu'elle venait voir. Elle croassa péniblement.

– De l'eau…

Abby se leva et remplit un bol en bois d'un liquide légèrement vert. Elle s'assit apposant sa main sur l'épaule de la souffrante qui avait voulu se redresser.

– Non, reste allongée, tu es encore faible…

Elle l'aida à boire en lui expliquant :

– C'est une tisane de thym, cette plante va aider tes défenses immunitaires… Ton corps en a besoin, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, reste tranquille, dors, conclut-elle, une fois le récipient vide.

La jeune blessée voulut protester mais ses paupières se fermèrent rapidement. Elle écouta vaguement la mélodie et les paroles que chantonnait tout bas la femme, la berçant, l'accompagnant vers le sommeil.

 _« Greensleeves was my delight… Greenleeves was my heart of gold, Greensleeves was my heart of joy… And who but my Lady Greensleeves… »._

.

Clarke vérifiait l'état des plumes de ses flèches fabriquées la veille. La femme assise un peu plus loin contre la maison aiguisait son épée d'une main experte. Répétant les gestes lentement, passant la pierre le long de la lame, vérifiant précautionneusement le tranchant de celle-ci.

Une fois satisfaite, elle nettoya l'ustensile. Le posa au soleil pour qu'il sèche et s'avança dans l'arrière-cour.

Elle planta l'arme devant elle, s'agenouilla en tenant le pommeau à deux mains, baissant humblement la tête récitant quelques mots à voix basse que la jeune femme ne comprit pas.

La femme de couleur se releva et commença plusieurs enchainements. Clarke fascinée par cette danse n'entendit pas sa mère s'approcher.

– Elle est très douée. Je n'aimerais pas me battre contre elle. Je perdrais certainement, expliqua Abby d'une voix calme en suivant des yeux ses mouvements parfaitement maîtrisés.

Clarke cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en observant sa mère.

– Pourtant, hier soir face à cet homme…

– Il a cru en sa propre force car nous ne semblions pas connaître les armes. Imaginer être meilleur que n'importe qui lors d'un combat conduit parfois à une erreur fatale... Il l'a payé de sa vie.

Elles restèrent silencieuses en continuant à fixer cette étrangère plus dangereuse que son apparence ne le laissait supposer.

– Qui sont-elles ? Questionna Clarke

– La jeune blessée est… Heda elle-même.

Sa fille ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

– Heda ? Répéta-t-elle. Tu es sûre ?

– Oui. Son sang le prouve.

– Pourquoi est-il noir ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est toujours le cas chez les Commander.

– Et elle ? demanda Clarke avec un mouvement de tête vers Indra.

Abby ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette guerrière.

– J'imagine que c'est son mentor. Celle qui la protègerait à n'importe quel prix.

La jeune femme décela une sorte de méfiance et de peur dans le ton de sa mère.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Une fois Heda rétablie, nous pourrions être des témoins gênant…

Indra s'arrêta, s'agenouilla à nouveau et revint vers elle. Les perles de sueurs sur son front, seules preuves de l'entraînement qu'elle venait de faire, coulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

– Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit-elle.

– Elle dort toujours. Je te l'ai dit, elle a besoin de repos, la fièvre est tombée mais elle est encore faible, répondit Abby

Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire, finalement Indra ordonna.

– Il faut qu'on parle.

Abby hocha la tête puis pressa doucement l'épaule de sa fille.

– Surveille Lexa et fais lui boire de l'eau ou des tisanes de thym. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Elle attendit la réponse positive de sa fille, puis partit en direction de la maison suivie par la guerrière.

Clarke savait que sa mère préférait régler les choses dans un environnement calme, il valait mieux qu'elle reste à l'écart pour le moment. Elle apprendrait ce qu'elles s'étaient racontées assez vite.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la maison. Indra s'assit sur une chaise.

Abby en profita pour remplir deux verres d'eau. L'eau douce venait du puits de la cours que Jake avait reconstruit à leur arrivé, soulagé de découvrir qu'il n'était pas à sec.

Elle s'assit face à elle et se mit à boire lentement.

– Tu ne peux pas rester ici, commença Indra de but en blanc.

Abby se contenta de la regarder attendant la suite.

– Nia va envoyer d'autres hommes quand elle s'apercevra que les premiers ne reviendront pas.

– Je les tuerais.

Indra se mit à rire.

– Tu n'es pas une guerrière. Tu as eu de la chance face à cet homme, le deuxième t'aurais exécuté facilement.

– Tu n'en sais rien.

Indra ignora cette dernière affirmation.

– Vous n'êtes que deux, vous ne survivrez pas seules ici.

– Nous sommes quatre, mon fils et mon autre fille sont au village, ils seront là demain.

La guerrière se tut scrutant le visage de la guérisseuse.

– Abby je suis sérieuse. Heda te dois certainement la vie, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux t'aider. En restant ici avec tes enfants vous serez morts à la prochaine Lune.

La guérisseuse, une femme sage et diplomate, étudiait toujours les différentes options qui s'offraient à elle avant de prendre une décision importante, aussi demanda-t-elle.

– Quel est ton plan ?

– Quand Lexa pourra-t-elle voyager ?

– Le plus tôt possible ?

– Oui.

Abby réfléchit.

– Elle guérit vite. Si cela continue dans trois jours elle devrait être en mesure de monter sur un cheval. À condition bien sûr d'aller lentement…

Indra hocha la tête.

– Partez avec nous.

– Où ça ?

– Au clan des Skaikru.

La femme blanche leva les sourcils.

– Tu plaisantes ?

– Non.

– Sais-tu qu'il s'agit du clan de mon défunt époux, et qu'ils l'ont banni parce qu'il m'avait choisi ?

– Oui.

– Je ne retournerai pas là-bas.

– Heda veut rencontrer leur chef Thelonius.

Abby savait que le jeune conseillé avait succédé au père de Jake quelques années auparavant.

– Thelonius et moi ne sommes pas vraiment amis…

– Clarke est la fille du Prince Jake, non ?

– Oui, répondit Abby suspicieuse, et alors ?

– Elle peut réclamer le trône.

– Non !

Indra secoua la tête.

– Abby… Le clan des glaces est de plus en plus fort. Nous venons de perdre une bataille importante face à eux. La Commander a failli mourir ! Nous avons besoin des Skaikru. Plus il y aura d'hommes derrière Heda et mieux ce sera.

La femme face à elle ricana.

– Ils n'accepteront pas. Tout comme le clan de Nia, celui de Thelonius veut être indépendant.

– Oui. Heda a accepté cet accord car ils n'ont jamais été une menace et qu'ils détestaient les Ice Nation... Mais aujourd'hui ils vont devoir faire un choix. Rallier la coalition de la Commander ou mourir.

– D'où Clarke…

– Oui.

– Si Thelonius refuse, elle prendrait le trône et devrait se soumettre pour sauver des gens qu'elle ne connait même pas …

– Oui.

– Ils n'accepteront jamais une étrangère comme leader.

– Ne sous-estime pas les liens du sang.

Abby les coudes sur la table, se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

– Depuis combien de temps planifiez-vous votre visite ici ?

– Un petit moment. Si Lexa n'avait pas été aussi mal en point, et si le temps ne pressait pas autant, c'est elle qui serait devant toi à t'exposer tout cela.

– Indra…

– Réfléchis-y Abby, la coupa-t-elle en se levant. Je retourne auprès d'Heda.

.

Clarke arpentait la pièce, Lexa couchée sur le côté dormait en lui tournant le dos. Elle s'approcha de l'étagère en étudiant les différents titres des livres de sa mère. Elle s'empara d'un recueil, le feuilleta puis se mit à lire à voix basse.

 _« To see a World in a Grain of Sand. And a Heaven in Wild Flower. Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand. And Eternity in an hour…»*_

Tout comme sa mère elle appréciait la poésie, ayant une préférence pour celle en vers.

– William Blake…

Clarke se retourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Lexa la fixait en silence. Elle fit de même, puis finit par répondre.

– Oui, un grand poète…

– Yeats n'est pas mal non plus.

La jeune femme sourit en se rapprochant.

– Comment te sens-tu Heda ?

– …

Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

– C'est ma mère qui m'a dit qui tu étais, je suis Clarke la fille d'Abby la guérisseuse, tenta-t-elle mal à l'aise face au regard froid.

Lexa hocha la tête. Clarke soupira.

– Tu as soif ?

À nouveau la Commander répondit par un petit signe de tête. Clarke récupéra de l'eau et s'approcha. Lexa tendit la main en se redressant dans le lit et inspira face à la douleur.

– Attends laisse-moi faire.

Elle apporta le récipient près des lèvres de la jeune bléssée et l'inclina légèrement. Lexa but sans la quitter des yeux. Clarke priait intérieurement pour que le trouble qu'elle ressentait face à elle ne soit pas trop visible. En sentant ses joues en feu elle se dit que c'était probablement raté.

Lorsque la tasse fut vide, elle demanda.

– Tu en veux d'autre ?

Heda fit non de la tête et se recoucha en fermant les yeux. Clarke préféra s'éloigner. Elle se tint devant la fenêtre.

– Tu es la fille du prince Jake…

La jeune femme étonnée que Lexa connaisse ses ascendances royales revint près du lit.

– Comment le sais–tu ?

– Je suis Heda.

– …

Lexa eut un petit sourire.

– L'histoire de tes parents est célèbre.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

Clarke voulait en savoir plus mais il fallait qu'elle vérifie les blessures de la femme étendue. Elle prit une grande inspiration et expliqua.

– Il faut que je regarde tes blessures.

La Commander fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es aussi guérisseuse ?

– Oui… Je peux ?

Heda l'observa un instant en silence puis ferma brièvement les yeux en signe d'acquiescement.

Clarke légèrement tremblante releva le t-shirt pour exposer son ventre. Elle étudia la blessure tâta doucement autour de la plaie à la recherche d'un gonflement quelconque. Petit à petit, elle oublia qui se trouvait devant elle pour se concentrer entièrement à sa tâche.

Soulagée, elle leva un peu plus le vêtement exposant sa poitrine… Elle détourna les yeux sentant le sang lui monter au visage, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour se détendre, sans succès. Elle essayait réellement de rester professionnelle, mais le corps sous ses doigts à la lumière du jour, l'attirait terriblement, la distrayant de son rôle. Elle sentit les muscles se contracter sous ses phalanges. Elle regarda Lexa inquiète.

– Je t'ai fait mal ?

– Non.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette réponse, puis considéra d'autres points.

La convalescente les yeux clos, serrait les dents. Personne ne l'avait touchée depuis Costia. Même s'il s'agissait d'un examen médical, le trouble, l'envie de son corps ressenti par cette jeune femme agréable à regarder penchée sur elle, crevait les yeux. De plus, ses mains sur sa chair aussi maladroites fussent elles, lui rappelaient des sensations refoulées depuis bien trop longtemps.

– Heda…

Lexa leva les yeux vers Indra sur le pas de la porte pendant que Clarke s'éloignait et se levait. Le mentor s'approcha du lit en souriant.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– J'ai mal. Où sont Lincoln et Anya ?

– En direction de Polis.

– Il n'y a que toi et moi ?

– Oui.

– Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

– Nous sommes arrivées hier soir.

La Commander hocha la tête et se tourna vers Clarke, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son Second.

– Nous devons parler à Abby.

– Je viens de le faire.

– Et… ?

– Elle est en train de réfléchir.

Lexa soupira et ferma les yeux, elle voulait rester éveillée, continuer cette conversation mais la fatigue la terrassait. Elle sentit la main d'Indra sur son front.

« Repose-toi Heda je veille sur toi » entendit-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

.

.

N/A : * Traduction du poème de Sir William Blake : « Voir le Monde dans un grain de Sable, et le Paradis dans une Fleur sauvage. Tenir l'Infini dans la paume de la main et voir l'Éternité durer un heure ».

 _Greensleeves_ : Chanson traditionnelle Anglaise


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Abby toujours dans la cuisine se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Thelonius.

 _Dix ans plus tôt…_

 _Clarke venait de fêter ses douze ans. La guérisseuse partie quelques jours auprès d'un malade, rentrait fatiguée. Elle découvrit Jake évanoui dans l'arrière cours, plusieurs blessures visibles sur son corps et une entaille au niveau du crâne._

 _Elle se précipita vers lui ne comprenant pas, s'agenouilla et plaqua son oreille sur sa poitrine, priant intérieurement pour entendre les battements du cœur de son époux. Rassurée par le rythme régulier de l'organe, elle vérifia sa respiration, lente mais présente._

 _Elle appela ses enfants plusieurs fois en retournant dans la maison apeurée par ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir, ouvrant les portes en grands à l'étage, se couchant à même le plancher pour jeter un regard sous les lits, les cherchant sans succès, la panique augmentant rapidement en elle. Abby revenait au rez-de-chaussée se dirigeant vers la grange lorsqu'elle les aperçut._

 _Bellamy et Clarke tenant chacun une main d'Octavia._

 _Elle courut dans leur direction, les touchant, les auscultant minutieusement, vérifiant fébrile, leur état physique._

– _On va bien la rassura le garçon. Quand il les a vu arriver il nous a demandé de nous cacher._

 _Abby hocha la tête, elle apprendrait le reste de l'histoire plus tard. Elle retourna auprès de Jake. Toujours inconscient, elle recommença son examen à même le sol poussiéreux, ne préférant pas le déplacer pour le moment. Elle tâta doucement les os de son crâne, à la recherche de la moindre fracture. Elle détecta une très légère fissure sur le pariétal, proche de la suture lambdoïde qui la fit frissonner, sachant qu'il faudrait la surveiller de près. Guère apaisée elle déchira la chemise exposant son poitrail, fermant les yeux de soulagement face aux quelques coupures ici et là, heureusement rien de bien méchant. Non, seul le coup à l'arrière du crâne pouvait s'avérer problématique._

 _Elle se positionna derrière lui et sonda sa nuque, recherchant un déplacement quelconque au niveau des vertèbres cervicales, prenant son temps, exécutant plusieurs fois les mêmes gestes. Là encore elle ne constata rien d'alarmant. Elle lui souleva délicatement la tête puis le haut du corps, glissa ses bras sous ses aisselles, s'accroupit et poussa sur ses jambes en tirant l'homme lentement vers sa cabane._

 _Elle arrêta d'un simple regard ses enfants qui voulaient l'aider. Elle le veilla toute la nuit. Au matin il ouvrit les yeux. Elle en profita pour contrôler ses pupilles une nouvelle fois et lui posa plusieurs questions. Elle apprit que ses agresseurs n'étaient autres que des hommes de son ancien clan, des guerriers Skaikru. Son mari ne devait son salut qu'au fait qu'ils pensaient l'avoir blessé à mort avant de repartir._

 _Trois jours plus tard, elle prépara ses affaires, demanda à sa fille de s'occuper de lui, ordonna à Bellamy de protéger tout le monde en plus de son père, de se cacher à nouveau si besoin et surtout de ne rien tenter de stupide si des étrangers revenaient._

 _Elle se mit en marche, se dirigeant vers la montagne alors que Jake dormait encore. Après environ une journée de voyage, elle arriva à l'entrée de la cité des Skaikru : Jaha. Une ancienne ville à moitié en ruine, entourée de poteaux en bois recouverts de tessons de verres cassés._

 _Elle se positionna devant la lance pointée dans sa direction que tenait fermement un des gardes. Le visage impassible elle demanda à parler à Thelonius. Elle fut conduite à sa maison, la plus imposante_ _ _de l'endroit_ encore debout, puis resta à l'entrée en attendent patiemment. Un des guerriers toujours méfiant, continuait à la menacer de la pointe de son arme. _

_Abby ne lui prêta aucune attention préférant laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur la tribu. Des hommes et des femmes s'activaient à différentes tâches. Le bruit et les odeurs de l'attroupement humain l'agressèrent. Elle détourna la tête pour se concentrer sur autre chose quand elle capta son regard._

 _Une jeune femme d'environ dix-huit ans un peu plus loin adossée à un arbre l'observait intensément. Abby l'étudia, très mince les bras croisés, il se dégageait d'elle une certaine arrogance, la guérisseuse décela une intelligence, une vivacité dans ses yeux marron qui l'intriguèrent._

 _Tout à sa contemplation elle n'entendit pas l'homme derrière elle lui ordonner d'avancer. Elle sentit la pique désagréable de la lame dans son dos._

 _Par réflexe elle se retourna, et appuya avec force sur l'hampe un peu en avant du fer entraînant la pointe vers le bas. Le talon de la lance s'échappa des mains du guerrier surpris par ce geste, et percuta violemment sa mâchoire le faisant reculer alors que l'arme tombait à terre._

 _Il redressa lentement_ _ _la tête,_ essuyant du revers de la main le sang qui perlait au coin de sa bouche. Il serra les poings et s'avança vers Abby déjà en position de garde, sachant qu'il ne la croirait pas si elle lui expliquait qu'elle ne « l'avait pas vraiment fait exprès »._

 _Devant la carrure du guerrier, elle saisit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle l'attaque en premier. Elle ancra son talon gauche dans le sol et lui envoya un coup de pied direct dans l'abdomen, mettant autant de force qu'elle le pouvait dans sa jambe droite. Il exécuta plusieurs pas en arrière, la main sur le ventre, courbé, le souffle coupé recherchant de l'air._

 _Abby reprit rapidement sa position initiale tous les sens aux aguets surveillant les autres hommes autour d'elle. Plusieurs commencèrent à s'approcher._

– _Il suffit ! Cria une voix masculine._

 _Elle se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler._

– _Thelonius._

– _Abby... Ce n'est pas très malin de ta part d'être venue me voir._

– …

– _Suis-moi._

 _Elle s'exécuta, entra dans la maison derrière lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à un large fauteuil dans un ancien salon, puis s'assit dessus. Il la fixa de ses yeux noirs._

– _Que veux-tu ?_

– _Tu as voulu tuer Jake._

– _Oui._

– _Nous n'étions pas une menace…_

– _Tant que le roi était en vie, c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui Jake pourrait revenir…_

– _Il a abandonné le trône il y a douze ans ! Ne comprends-tu donc pas ? La seule chose que nous voulons c'est vivre en paix, nous ne sommes un danger pour personne !_

 _Il ne répondit pas. Abby se rendit compte qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le convaincre, l'homme face à elle n'avait pas changé. Enfermé dans ses peurs et ses superstitions, aimant seulement le pouvoir, et avoir une influence sur les autres…_

– _Comme je l'ai dit, c'était une erreur de venir me voir._

 _Il fit un vague geste de la main et une poigne de fer s'empara de ses bras, les planquant dans son dos. Elle essaya se libérer, en vain, l'homme derrière elle l'en empêchait. Thelonius l'observa d'un œil vide._

– _Tu seras exécutée demain à l'aube. Jake te suivra dans le néant dans quelques jours…_

 _Elle fut jetée dans une cage. Elle s'assit en silence, toucha les barreaux de bambous comprenant avec désolation qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas. Elle sourit tristement en caressant sa besace. Ils lui avaient laissé, pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait._

 _Plusieurs heures passèrent, les ténèbres s'accentuant petit à petit autour d'elle._

 _La nuit enveloppait l'endroit où se trouvait. Elle pensa à Jake, Clarke, Bellamy et Octavia qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Thelonius avait raison, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir, mais elle avait bêtement espérée qu'il entendrait raison._

 _Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées pas des bruits de pas, levant la tête elle reconnu l'homme qu'elle avait blessé. Elle s'était attendue à sa visite plus tôt. Il vacillait légèrement, certainement à cause de l'alcool qu'il empestait à des kilomètres._

– _Je suis venu avec des amis, commença-t-il en ricanant._

 _Les amis en questions tout comme lui ne tenaient pas vraiment debout. Abby ne ressentait aucune peur face à eux. Elle venait d'Azgeda, la patrie du peuple des glaces, son éducation dans ce clan l'avait préparée à beaucoup de choses, tout comme les premières années de sa vie assez rudes dans les montagnes enneigées où ils vivaient._

 _Ils ouvrirent la cage alors qu'elle se levait se préparant au combat. Elle entendit vaguement le sifflement, et l'homme face à elle s'effondra en portant une main à sa gorge un carreau fiché dans celle-ci._

 _Un à un ils s'écroulèrent, blessés mortellement par les fléchettes. La prisonnière distingua la silhouette qui s'approchait, puis reconnut la jeune femme aux bras croisés, une arbalète à la main._

 _Abby s'accroupit récupéra une dague sur un des corps, pendant que l'adolescente entrait dans la prison._

– _Suis-moi si tu veux vivre, énonça-t-elle._

 _La femme plus âgée ne l'écouta pas et partit en direction de la maison du Roi un peu excentrée._

 _La jeune femme jura en s'élançant à sa poursuite._

 _Elle arriva à son niveau._

– _Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Lui chuchota-t-elle en colère._

– _J'ai quelque chose à faire avant de partir, répondit calmement la guérisseuse._

 _Elle s'approcha silencieusement de l'entrée et poignarda dans le dos un des gardes, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Elle envoya son arme dans le cou du deuxième avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Elle récupéra le couteau, indifférente au sang qui l'éclaboussa lorsqu'elle tira sur la poignée._

 _La jeune femme à ses côtés fulminait._

– _Tu te rends compte que j'ai tué des hommes de mon propre clan pour t'aider !_

 _Abby tourna lentement la tête vers elle et scruta son visage._

– _Vu la façon dont tu les as exécuté, je pense qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une vengeance personnelle. Je me trompe ? Lui demanda-t-elle._

 _L'adolescente soutint son regard puis baissa les yeux._

– _Non, murmura-t-elle._

 _L'ancienne prisonnière hocha la tête._

– _Monte la garde s'il te plaît, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

 _Elle pénétra dans la maison. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait guidée par la lueur d'une bougie. La vague chambre au rez-de-chaussé était éclairée par une ou deux de ces « veilleuse » en cire._

 _L'homme dans le lit dormait. Elle se glissa à côté de lui, saisit un de ses poignets et entailla assez profondément l'intérieur de son avant bras. Il se réveilla en sursaut en s'asseyant sur le matelas, elle en profita pour se déplacer rapidement derrière lui et poser la lame sous sa gorge._

– _Thelonius, murmura-t-elle quand l'homme se figea au contact de l'acier._

 _Elle pressa le métal plus fermement au-dessous de sa pomme d'Adam, reprenant sans élever la voix._

– _Tu vas mourir… Mais pas aujourd'hui. La blessure que je viens de t'infliger est mortelle, car vois-tu la lame qui en est responsable est empoisonnée. Ce sera une mort lente et douloureuse…_

– _Que veux-tu ? Articula-t-il péniblement._

– _Rien, je tiens déjà ta vie entre mes mains…_

– …

– _Je possède l'antidote…_

– _Donne-le moi, et tu as ma parole que tu pourras partir d'ici saine et sauve, que personne ne viendra plus vous attaquer._

 _Elle eut un rire dur à son oreille._

– _L'antidote ne fait que reculer ton trépas… Car il doit être pris régulièrement. C'est ce qui fait de ce poison mon préféré, il n'y a pas vraiment de remède… Mais j'accepte de t'accorder la vie…_

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Parce que te voir vivre en sachant que ton temps est compté, que ton existence dépend de moi est bien plus intéressant que te tuer là maintenant._

– …

 _Elle resta silencieuse semblant réfléchir un instant._

– _Je te donne le choix Thelonius. Vivre grâce à moi où mourir par ma main._

– _Je veux vivre._

– _Très bien. Je vais te laisser une fiole que tu vas devoir boire. Dans moins d'un mois un de tes hommes se présentera à l'orée de la forêt, au pied de la montagne, je lui en donnerai une autre. Il reviendra ainsi une fois avant chaque nouvelle Lune._

– _Je ne te crois pas._

 _Elle sourit et continua._

– _Penses-tu vraiment que les Dieux m'auraient laissé entrer dans ta maison, s'ils n'étaient pas de mon côté. Tu as été lâche avec Jake, ils l'ont perçu… Puis tu m'as vu à l'œuvre, tu sais ce dont je suis capable et je pense que la réputation du peuple des glaces n'est plus à faire… Fais comme tu le souhaites, mais lorsque tu sentiras les premiers symptômes dû au poison…_

– _Quels symptômes ?_

– …

– _Quels symptômes ? Répéta-t-il une légère angoisse audible dans sa voix._

 _Abby cogna sa tempe droite violemment avec le pommeau de la dague l'assommant sur le coup. Elle sortit un flacon contenant du sirop de Fumeterre de sa besace, une plante efficace contre la constipation, et le jeta sur le lit en souriant._

 _Elle quitta la maison rejoignant la jeune femme qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Elles s'échappèrent discrètement de Jaha. Abby s'arrêta n'entendant plus les pas de la Skaikru derrière elle._

 _L'ancienne Ice Nation fronça les sourcils en se retournant, l'adolescente restait immobile._

– _Pars avec moi._

– _Non._

– _Ils vont s'apercevoir que tu es derrière tout ça._

 _Le jeune femme sourit._

– _Ils ne savent même pas que j'existe et crois-moi ces hommes n'étaient pas appréciés, personne ne les pleurera._

– _Ce clan n'est pas pour toi. Nous pourrons te protéger, je t'en fais la promesse, déclara Abby en se rapprochant._

 _Les yeux de l'inconnue la fixèrent en silence. Elle s'avança, attrapa l'avant bras de la guérisseuse et colla son front au sien._

– _Puissions-nous revoir, murmura-t-elle._

 _Abby en premier lieu étonnée devant ce geste, ferma également les paupières et répéta la phrase d'adieu. Lorsque la jeune femme s'éloigna de quelques pas elle l'apostropha._

– _Puis-je au moins connaître le nom de celle qui m'a aidé ?_

 _La Skaikru la regarda, et lui sourit avec cet air désinvolte qui semblait la caractériser._

– _Raven, avoua-t-elle avant de repartir._

– _Que les Dieux te protègent… Raven._

 _Abby marcha tout le reste de la nuit ainsi qu'une partie du jour suivant. Elle soupira quand elle le vit sur le chemin._

– _Tu n'aurais dû venir. Tu as besoin de repos Jake._

– _J'ai cru que tu étais morte._

– _Non._

– _Qu'as-tu fait ?_

 _Ils rentrèrent à la ferme sous ses explications. Il resta silencieux à l'annonce de la mort de son père._

 _Ils se préparèrent à la visite des hommes de Thelonius._

 _Après plusieurs jours devant l'horizon toujours déserte, Abby sut qu'elle avait eu raison. Cet homme crédule et inquiet l'avait cru. Elle guetta régulièrement l'orée de la forêt. Moins d'un mois après un guerrier l'attendait. Elle lui donna une nouvelle fiole._

 _Le rituel se répéta durant les années qui suivirent, et encore aujourd'hui Abby gardait toujours un flacon de Fumeterre pour le roi des Skaikru._

 _._

 _._

N/A : Dans cette histoire je me suis permise de vieillir Raven, faisant en sorte qu'elle ait six ans de plus que Clarke… Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est quelque chose que je peux faire grâce aux fanfictions :p


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le soir même après avoir dormi toute la journée, Heda put s'assoir dans le lit. Elle dégusta un bouillon pour le dîner. Indra lui donnait la bectée comme une enfant. Elle avait trouvé cela ridicule, ses bras lui faisaient mal mais elle pouvait les bouger ! Son second n'avait rien voulu entendre et ses guérisseuses s'amusaient de la situation.

À la fin du repas elle demanda à la femme plus âgée seule avec elle dans la cabane.

– Vont-elles venir avec nous ?

– Je ne sais pas, je lui laisse encore jusqu'à demain… Son fils et son autre fille seront là. Ils vont revenir du village où ils sont partis troquer quelques affaires.

Le Commander hocha la tête face à cette nouvelle. Elle observa celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie.

– Indra… commença-t-elle.

La femme leva la tête vers elle.

– Merci, murmura Lexa.

– Je n'ai fait que t'obéir Heda.

– Indra…

Le Capitaine sourit tendrement à la jeune femme.

– Je t'en prie Lexa. Maintenant dors, tu dois encore te reposer, dit-elle avant de sortir de la cabane.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

.

.

Assises devant la maison, la mère et la fille guettaient leur retour pendant que les deux « invitées » s'entretenaient dans la maisonnette. Lexa se portait bien mieux, elle pouvait même faire quelques pas. Abby avait vérifié la veille ses points de sutures et aucune infection n'était visible.

– Les voilà, dit simplement Clarke distinguant une silhouette encore à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'habitat.

Elle se leva et s'étira, fatiguée par les évènements des deux jours précédents. Elle aspirait à une nuit tranquille, sans que son esprit ne vagabonde vers la femme alitée. Une nuit sage… ou si nuit agitée il devait y avoir, elle acceptait qu'elle ait lieu en compagnie du Commander…

Tout en s'avançant pour les accueillir, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'une seule personne rentrait du village, elle fronça les sourcils en demandant à Bellamy :

– Octavia n'est pas avec toi ?

– Si, mais elle est passée par un autre chemin, elle voulait te saluer dans la cabane, expliqua-t-il à sa mère en arrivant à leur niveau.

Il mit pied à terre puis prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

– Je suis heureux d'être rentré, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers Abby qui lui souriait maternellement.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la maison.

.

.

 _« Retiens que le coup furieux brise tous les coups de haut grâce à la pointe, il n'est pourtant rien d'autre qu'un coup de paysan diagonal »,_ se récita Indra en se retournant, exécutant ce geste contre un ennemi invisible derrière elle.

Seules ses années de pratiques et de maîtrises de l'épée lui permirent d'arrêter juste à temps cet assaut violent qu'elle entreprenait, à peine à quelques centimètres de la nuque de la jeune femme devant elle.

Celle-ci ne sembla pas inquiète d'être passée si près de la mort. Ses yeux bleus calmes et pensifs l'observaient curieusement, sans la moindre méfiance ou crainte à son égard.

Elle ouvrit simplement la bouche pour énoncer :

– Apprends-moi.

La guerrière rangea lentement son épée dans le fourreau sur sa hanche gauche, se donnant quelques instants pour se remettre de cette apparition.

– Octavia !

La voix d'Abby trahissait une dureté due à la peur qu'elle venait de ressentir face à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux un instant auparavant. En quelques enjambées elle les rejoignit, se plantant devant sa fille elle lui ordonna.

– Va aider Bellamy, maintenant !

La jeune femme la dépassa sans rien dire, Abby se retourna, la rattrapa par le coude, et l'attira à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– J'ai eu peur, lui murmura-t-elle pour expliquer son ton cassant.

Sa fille resserra leur étreinte.

– Je savais qu'elle arrêterait le coup avant, précisa-t-elle.

Abby recula en l'étudiant. Elle l'étonnait régulièrement.

– Comment… ?

Pour toute réponse Octavia haussa les épaules, sourit timidement, puis repartit vers la maison.

La guérisseuse jeta un coup d'œil à la guerrière qui observait cette nouvelle venue avec intérêt.

– Sait-elle se battre ? Demanda-t-elle à la propriétaire des lieux.

– Oui.

– Elle m'a demandé de lui apprendre…

Abby sourit, c'était bien le genre de sa fille.

– Vas-tu le faire ? Questionna-t-elle.

– Peut– être… Elle m'a surprise, et il est rare que cela m'arrive encore, confessa Indra.

– Si tu décides de la prendre pour élève, attends-toi à ce que cette émotion ne soit pas la dernière.

– Tu accepterais qu'elle me suive sans rien dire pour apprendre l'art du combat à l'épée longue, si délicat, brutal et difficile ?

– Non, cependant Octavia ne m'écouterait pas. C'est un esprit libre et je préfère qu'elle apprenne à tes côtés que seule sur les routes.

Sur ces mots la femme s'en alla retrouver ses enfants sous le regard songeur du maître d'armes.

.

.

Alors qu'Octavia poussait la porte pour entrer dans la cuisine la voix grave de son frère expliquait :

– Il cherche un apprenti…

– Menuisier ? C'est ce que tu voudrais faire ? L'interrogea Clarke.

– Pourquoi pas, j'aime le bois et il faudra bien refaire la charpente de la grange un jour ou l'autre, expliqua-t-il, puis en apercevant sa sœur, il continua. Abby te cherche.

– Je l'ai déjà croisé, répondit-elle, ainsi que cette femme avec l'épée.

– Indra, précisa Clarke. C'est une de nos « invités »…

Octavia attendit mais comme sa sœur restait silencieuse, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura.

– J'ai un message de la part de Niylah…

Clarke se retourna vers elle se fichant tout d'un coup de la carotte qu'elle épluchait. Sa cadette scruta ses traits et sourit. « Tes lèvres sont douces… » Récita-t-elle, s'amusant du trouble que la phrase de la grounder provoquait chez la personne à ses côtés.

La jeune guérisseuse reporta son attention sur le légume dans ses mains et chuchota un vague merci.

Bellamy occupé devant le four n'avait rien suivi de cet échange, il revint vers elles et leur demanda si elles voulaient qu'il regarde leur arme, s'apprêtant lui-même à aiguiser sa dague dans la cours.

Elles répondirent par la négative, puis Octavia s'empara d'une pomme de terre pour aider sa sœur à préparer le repas.

Pendant que son frère s'en allait la jeune sœur observait son aînée face à elle. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser une question quand sa mère pénétra dans la maison.

– Clarke peux-tu aller voir Lexa ? Octavia et moi devons parler.

Devant le ton de la guérisseuse elle s'exécuta, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dans l'arrière cours Bellamy s'entretenait avec Indra. La femme lui montrait la pierre à aiguiser dont elle s'était servie un jour auparavant. Il hocha la tête expliquant quelque chose que Clarke n'écouta pas, alors qu'il tendait le doigt vers la grange invitant la guerrière à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit après une brève hésitation.

La jeune femme continua son chemin, et entra dans la cabane. Heda debout face à l'étagère sur lesquels reposaient plusieurs livres se tourna doucement, curieuse de découvrir qui venait lui « rendre visite ».

– Il faut que je change tes bandages…

Lexa hocha la tête puis s'assit un peu maladroitement sur le lit. La guérisseuse la rejoignit.

Clarke adopta un visage impassible. Elle serait faire face cette fois-ci, elle savait se contrôler. Elle avait été émue la première fois, mais aujourd'hui il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Cette jeune femme allait partir et une autre grounder lui avait fait plus ou moins comprendre qu'elle lui manquait…

Toujours le regard concentré, elle souleva à nouveau le t-shirt et étudia la plaie. Comme l'avant-veille, ou sa mère, elle constata que la guérison se déroulait sans encombre et avec rapidité.

Le Commander l'observait, perplexe devant ce « médecin » si troublée qui n'exprimait plus rien aujourd'hui, elle fronça les sourcils face à ce changement d'attitude puis sourit malicieusement en récitant :

– _« O, you should not rest between the elements of air and earth, but you should pity me… »*_

Clarke leva la tête vers elle et se mordit la lèvre en fixant la bouche d'Heda.

– Shakespeare…

– Oui, répondit la convalescente en se rapprochant et l'embrassant.

Clarke hésita à la repousser, toujours dans le souci de se maîtriser, mais lorsque quelle sentit sa langue caresser la sienne elle l'attira à elle, provoquant un léger soupir de contentement chez le Commander.

Lexa fut agréablement étonnée, celle qui semblait si ingénue avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre puis la voix du Capitaine gronda :

– Heda…

La blessée expira agacée, et brisa doucement leur étreinte avant de tourner son visage de marbre vers son Second à l'entrée de la cabane.

– Heda, il faut qu'on parle, reprit Indra.

Lexa hocha la tête et déclara.

– Clarke peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

– Je dois vérifier tes bandages, répondit-elle platement.

Le Commander la regarda, et la jeune femme comprit pour la première fois qu'elle se trouvait devant un Chef, un Leader, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ne lui obéisse pas. Aussi se leva-t-elle et s'avança vers la porte.

– Je repasserai tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle en sortant de la maisonnette pendant que la guerrière fermait la porte derrière elle.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent plusieurs minutes en silence. Finalement Heda demanda.

– Quelle est la réponse d'Abby ?

– Je n'en sais encore rien…

– T'est-il venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait dire non… commença la blessée.

– Bien entendu !

– … Mais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à laisser ses enfants sans protection, continua Lexa ne donnant pas l'impression d'avoir été interrompue.

Indra plissa les yeux.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Nous avons besoin de Clarke…

– Non…

– À la guerre tous les coups sont permis… _« Ne négligez pas de courir après un petit avantage lorsque vous pourrez vous le procurer sûrement et sans aucune perte de votre part »_ , récita-t-elle.

Indra arqua un sourcil devant la citation de Sun Tzu, puis répondit :

– Lexa. Séduire Clarke ne la fera pas forcément te suivre.

Le Commander réfléchit aux dernières paroles de son second.

– Ne les sous-estime pas, continua Indra, je commence à suspecter Abby d'être bien plus intelligente et dangereuse qu'on pourrait le croire, et sa fille n'est peut-être pas aussi facile à piéger que tu ne le penses. Oui nous avons besoin d'elles, mais si elles décident de rester ici, nous devrons faire autrement.

– Elles nous suivront. Elles suivront Heda. Il en va aussi de leur salut, si Nia gagne, elles ne vivront pas longtemps, elles le savent.

– Oui, répondit Indra, mais fais attention à la façon dont tu essais de les convaincre, tromper cette fille n'est pas une bonne idée.

Devant le silence de son Chef elle conclut :

– À vouloir voler trop haut et trop près du soleil, on tombe, l'avertit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Lexa sourit face à l'analogie. Indra était subtile, son avertissement ne faisait pas référence à l'orgueil du Commander mais à ses sentiments, car cette Clarke l'avait interloquée bien plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

.

.

N/A : * Traduction : _« Oh, vraiment, tout repos vous serait refusé entre ciel et terre si vous ne consentiez à me prendre en pitié »_ La nuit des rois, Acte I scène V.

Pour répondre à Guest, oui on en apprendra plus sur Raven.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Je posterai 3 chapitres à la suite la semaine prochaine. Celui du jour, et ceux des deux mardis suivants car il n'y en aura pas d'autres avant début décembre.

* * *

L'atelier sous l'étage de la grange ne comportait pas grand-chose. Une table et quelques outils. Le jeune homme caressa les instruments de son père. Jake avait toujours aimé le bois et sa taille. Il avait « hérité » de lui son attachement aux travaux manuels.

– Menuisier ? C'est donc ce que tu veux être ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– C'est un métier qui pourrait me plaire oui, répondit-il en reposant le ciseau se tournant pour faire face à sa mère.

– Je croyais qu'Hector avait déjà un apprenti.

– Oui, mais il est mort il y a trois jours, un accident lors d'une chasse. Il est tombé et s'est brisé le cou. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas été appelée.

– Quand auront lieu les funérailles ?

Bellamy baissa la tête.

– Jeremy n'avait plus de famille, il a été enterré rapidement.

Abby hocha la tête.

– Hector n'a pas traîné en te proposant la place.

– À vrai dire c'est moi qui lui aie demandé, avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai besoin d'apprendre quelque chose qui me plait. Octavia aime se battre, Clarke guérit à tes côtés et moi … Je ne fais rien …

– Tu t'occupes de la ferme.

– Tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'ai besoin de maîtriser un savoir quel qu'il soit, et le bois me paraît être une bonne idée.

La guérisseuse observa son fils en silence.

– Devenir apprenti menuisier signifie rester au village…

– Oui, murmura-t-il.

Devant l'absence de réponse de sa mère il leva les yeux vers elle.

– Abby tu es forte, je sais que tu peux vivre ici sans moi, tout le monde le sait et puis je reviendrai à chaque fin de semaine.

– Je vois que ta décision est prise.

– J'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps. J'espère que tu comprends…

Oh oui elle comprenait, combien de fois depuis la mort de Jake avait-elle eu elle aussi envie de partir, de quitter cet endroit où chaque pierre lui rappelait son époux qui lui manquait tant. Mais elle devait se montrer forte pour ses enfants, comme toujours. Elle sourit et caressa la joue de son fils.

– Si tel est ton souhait… Tu as ma bénédiction.

– Merci, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il recula et décida de changer de sujet.

– Qui sont ces étrangères dont Clarke m'a parlé ?

– Des personnes qui voudraient que nous les accompagnons pour un voyage pendant quelques temps…

Il haussa les sourcils.

– Et tu vas dire oui ?

– Je pense… Cette histoire est bien plus importante qu'il n'y paraît. Si je refuse, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Avant qu'il ne prenne la parole elle continua.

– Cela ne remet pas en question ta décision, le rassura-t-elle. Je préfère d'ailleurs te savoir ici sous la tutelle du maître Hector.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Abby…

– Non Bellamy, pense à toi, laisse-moi m'occuper de la famille. Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

– Et Octavia ?

– Elle viendra avec nous.

– Je ne la laisserai pas.

Elle sourit devant le regard protecteur de son fils.

– Elle refusera de rester au village à tes côtés.

– Alors je partirai avec vous.

– Bellamy, si tu viens tu te sacrifieras pour elle. C'est ta sœur mais elle n'a plus besoin de toi, et au fond de toi tu le sais. Tu la détesteras de t'avoir inconsciemment volé ta vie, ton futur… Tu as été courageux en prenant cette décision. Respecte-la. Crois-moi Octavia comprendras.

Il inspira, hocha la tête devant les paroles sensées de la guérisseuse pendant qu'Abby reprenait.

– Elle n'ignore pas ce que tu viens de m'avouer n'est-ce pas ? À propos de ton choix ?

– Non, expliqua son fils, nous en avons parlé au village. Il sourit timidement… En fait, c'est même elle qui m'a poussé à aller voir maître Hector.

– Alors tout se passera bien, conclut la femme avant de lui faire un petit signe de tête mettant fin au sujet.

– Je dois parler à Clarke, tu restes là ?

– Oui.

– Très bien. Nous t'appellerons pour le dîner, dit-elle en sortant de la grange.

.

.

Clarke assise sur le banc, adossée à la maison dessinait la ligne d'horizon sur la feuille de papier. Elle esquissa le tronc d'arbre puis les branches garnies de feuilles, reliant le sommet et le pied au point de fuite pour ne pas se tromper au niveau de la perspective. Elle se concentrait sur sa tâche ignorant comme elle le pouvait les images et la voix qui tentaient de la ramener au baiser échangé avec le Commander…

– Clarke il faut que nous parlions.

Elle leva la tête vers sa mère, se demandant pourquoi elle adoptait un air si grave, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà au courant de son petit « tête à tête » avec Heda. Indra lui avait-elle révélé ce dont elle avait été témoin ?

– D'accord…

– C'est à propos d'Heda.

– …

– Demain elle sera en mesure de partir.

– …

– Indra et elle veulent que nous les suivions.

Clarke ne cacha pas sa surprise.

– Comment ça ?

– Elles vont voir Thelonius, et aimeraient que nous soyons du voyage.

– Pourquoi ?

Abby debout s'adossa au mur en pierre, elle croisa les bras laissant son regard vagabonder sur l'horizon, puis soupira.

– Tu es la fille du prince Jake.

– Et ?

– Les liens du sang Clarke.

– Tu pourrais être plus explicite, s'agaça sa fille.

– Tu as le droit de revendiquer le trône du clan des Skaikru.

Clarke se mit à rire.

– Mais bien sûr…

– Je ne plaisante pas.

La jeune femme étudia sa mère.

– Attends, vous nous avez toujours dit que même si vous étiez de famille royale, cela n'avait aucune incidence dans les clans que ce soit le tien ou celui de papa ! Que nous n'accéderions jamais au trône car, je te cite « Nous avons été bannis, ce qui fait de nous des parias ».

– C'est vrai.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?!

– Aujourd'hui nous avons l'appui du Commander…

Clarke se tut. Abby baissa les yeux et reprit doucement

– J'aimerais tellement que ton père soit là… Mais nous devons nous débrouiller sans lui. Nous vivons dans un cocon, le monde à l'extérieur de cette ferme et du village change. Les clans sont en guerres. Le peuple des glaces se bat contre le Commander.

– Mais tu es toi-même issue de ce clan.

– Oui, pourtant Heda accepte de me faire confiance… Cette jeune femme est certainement plus sage que je ne le pense. Elle a besoin de nous. Cela ne m'enchante pas, cependant nous devons la suivre.

– Est-ce obligatoire ?

Abby regarda sa fille.

– Nous sommes en danger ici Clarke, Nia a envoyé des hommes après nous, je pense que tu n'as pas oublié…

– Non, chuchota sa fille.

– Elle va recommencer.

– Tu les tueras.

– Peut-être, il n'empêche que le fond du problème ne sera pas réglé. Nous devons choisir un clan et celui d'Heda me paraît être le plus judicieux.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes.

– Bellamy et Octavia viennent-ils également ? Finit par questionner sa fille.

– Bellamy restera au village chez Maître Hector pour devenir menuisier. Octavia partira avec nous.

La guérisseuse observa sa fille, elle hésita puis finalement aborda le sujet :

– Clarke… Je… Je crois que quelqu'un pourrait te retenir ici, n'est pas ?

– …

– Niylah.

– Comment… ?

– Je le sais ? Abby sourit. Alors c'est bien ça tu préfères la compagnie d'une femme ?

Le visage de Lexa apparut devant les yeux de Clarke.

– Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Sa mère hocha la tête gravement.

– Est-ce un problème ? Demanda la jeune femme.

– Non, sauf si tu décides de rester ici… J'ai besoin de toi dans cette histoire.

Sa fille comprit qu'elle était sérieuse, que cette requête pouvait même s'avérer être la plus importante qu'elle lui ait jamais demandé. Elle repensa à la grounder et au Commander… L'idée du trône n'effleura même pas son esprit lorsqu'elle déclara.

– Alors tu peux compter sur moi.

.

.

Le dîner se déroulait dans le calme. Lexa et Indra avait préféré rester dans la cabane leur permettant ainsi une certaine intimité. Chacun connaissait toute l'histoire. Et dire que seulement quatre jours plus tôt ils s'étaient également réunis ici autour d'un petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui il s'agissait aussi d'un repas d'adieux, excepté que cette fois ils ne savaient pas quand ils se reverraient.

– Tu reviendras ici quand même en fin de semaine ? Interrogea Clarke.

– Oui. Je vérifierai que tout va bien.

– Que va devenir Blanche ?

– Je suis sûr qu'une âme charitable au village s'occupera de cette chèvre pendant votre absence, expliqua-t-il.

Bellamy se tourna vers sa petite sœur.

– Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire…

Elle l'étudia les traits du jeune homme en silence. Son frère lui manquerait.

– Reste avec Hector, dit-elle doucement. Abby et Clarke veilleront sur moi.

– Très bien.

– Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. Quelle est votre prochaine destination ? Polis ?

– Non, nous partons voir Thelonius le Roi des Skaikru, Heda veut s'entretenir avec lui.

Il hocha la tête gravement.

– Penses-tu qu'il acceptera, toi qui le connais un peu.

– Non, répondit sa mère. Cet homme ne veut rien entendre sauf sous la menace, et encore si cette menace le concerne lui en particulier…

– Alors que va-t-il arriver s'il refuse ?

– Clarke entrera en jeu.

– Comment ça ?

– Bellamy, tout ce plan devrait t'être exposé par le Commander elle-même, j'ignore si j'ai le droit de t'en parler.

Il accepta cette réponse et se tut. Pendant quelques temps seuls le bruit des couverts se fit entendre, puis Octavia reprit.

– Elle a dit oui ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais disons que ta petite démonstration a porté ses fruits, et que tu l'as intriguée.

La jeune femme sourit.

– Elle sait comment se battre.

– En effet, répondit sa mère, je pense qu'elle pourrait tous nous tuer ici et maintenant sans qu'aucun de nous ne la blesse.

– Bien, conclut sa fille.

Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque candide.

– Oui, et peut-être seras-tu en mesure de me battre si tu deviens son élève…

Octavia sourit franchement. Personne n'avait le dessus lors d'un combat contre la guérisseuse, même pas Jake.

– Mais ne compte pas trop là-dessus, sourit sa mère.

– Octavia va devenir l'apprentie d'Indra ? Questionna Clarke comprenant rapidement de quoi parlaient les deux femmes.

– Peut-être, répondit la guérisseuse.

La jeune femme sourit gentiment à sa sœur.

– Je suis certaine qu'elle ne regrettera pas de t'avoir comme élève.

Octavia ne répondit pas, mais chuchota à sa sœur pendant qu'Abby se tournait vers son fils pour l'entretenir sur une réparation nécessaire sur un des murs de la grange.

– Peut-être… Qu'en est-il de toi ? Tu comptes apprendre les vertus de certaines plantes au Commander avant ou après l'avoir mise dans ton lit ?

Clarke abasourdie regarda sa sœur qui lui souriait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

– Mais du baiser de cette après-midi…

– Tais-toi ! Chuchota sa sœur en lançant un coup d'œil à sa mère.

La guérisseuse sentant le regard de ses filles sur sa personne tourna les yeux vers elles.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non, répondit Octavia simplement. Nous parlions de celles avec qui nous allons voyager demain…

 _« J'espère que tout se passera bien »_ se dit Abby, pas vraiment rassurée de devoir entreprendre un voyage vers ce clan qu'elle ne connaissait pas, même si cette fois elle ne serait plus seule à se dresser face au Roi fou.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Elles se mirent en route le lendemain matin de bonne heure. Cinq femmes et deux chevaux. Lexa en montait un pour éviter une fatigue inutile due à la marche, la deuxième monture supportait chacune des autres femmes à tour de rôle.

Heda fixait la route, Clarke essayait de créer un contact visuel avec elle, mais le Commander restait impassible. Elle se rappelait les paroles d'Indra. À voler trop près du soleil on finissait par se brûler les ailes… Elle ne pouvait se le permettre même si Clarke était attirante, que leur baiser avait simplement confirmé ce qu'elle cherchait à étouffer, que son esprit, et son corps la désiraient… Malheureusement ne serait-ce qu'une nuit charnelle entre elles, restait pour le moment proscrite. Du moins tant que le treizième clan, que Thelonius n'avait pas accepté de se rallier à la coalition.

Octavia marchait en silence à côté d'Indra qui comme Heda semblait fascinée par l'horizon ou le chemin. Ce maître d'arme l'intriguait au point de la faire sortir de son mutisme habituel.

– Alors ? Finit par demander la jeune femme.

– …

– Tu vas m'apprendre ?

– Ta mère m'a dit que tu savais déjà te battre…

– C'est vrai. Pourtant je suis incapable de gagner dans un duel face à Abby, personne n'y arrive à des kilomètres à la ronde…

Indra s'arrêta et regarda Octavia.

– J'ai vu ta mère à l'œuvre, elle a eu de la chance face à ce guerrier, c'est tout.

La jeune femme se mit à rire, elle se retourna pour appeler sa mère un peu plus bas sur la route.

– Abby ! Indra pense que tu ne vaux pas grand-chose avec une épée à la main !

La guérisseuse monta le sentier jusqu'à elles, puis observa les deux femmes.

– Oui, je suis au courant.

– Prouve-lui qu'elle a tort ! S'offusqua sa fille.

– Non, répondit calmement Abby. Indra a raison, face à elle je perdrai.

Elle continua sa marche les dépassant sous le regard surpris d'Octavia.

La Capitaine resta muette en étudiant le dos de cette femme qui venait de couper cours aux espoirs de sa fille. Il était sage de ne jamais fanfaronner, de crier à tout va que vous étiez le plus fort à l'art de l'épée, et Abby semblait l'avoir compris.

Le Second reprit la marche en déclarant :

– Avant de t'apprendre quoi que ce soit, je dois vérifier tes connaissances sur le combat.

– Je t'écoute.

– Plus tard.

Octavia n'insista pas.

Les cris des insectes et des oiseaux autours d'eux reprirent leur droit durant les heures qui suivirent.

Elles arrivèrent à une petite forêt en début d'après-midi, décidant de faire une pause pour se sustenter avant de continuer. Elles avaient bien avancé, et une bonne heure de repos ne serait pas de trop. Elles arriveraient au camp à la nuit. Indra aida Lexa à descendre du cheval sous les yeux envieux de Clarke.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Le Commander avait initié le baiser entre elles, et aujourd'hui se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

À moins que se rapprochement n'ait été qu'une ruse pour qu'elle accepte de partir avec elle, se jouant de son propre trouble vis-à-vis d'elle pour mieux la tromper ?

Cette pensée la mit mal à l'aise, il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse la chose avec Heda, mais pour cela il valait mieux qu'elles soient seules, ce qui n'arriverait pas maintenant, mais peut-être à Jaha.

Abby proposa à sa fille de l'aider à trouver du bois pour faire un feu, ce qu'elle accepta pour se changer les idées.

Heda assise sur un rocher souriait en observant la Capitaine légèrement bourru sortir l'épée d'Octavia de son fourreau.

Debout tenant l'arme à deux mains, Indra dut avouer que la fusée permettait une bonne prise, que la garde n'était pas trop courte et que la lame, pas trop longue ne présentait aucun éclat. Elle exécuta un simple coup circulaire pour juger de son poids et de son équilibre. Encore une fois, elle fut agréablement surprise. Il s'agissait d'une bonne arme, de qualité, visiblement bien entretenue, et choyée par son propriétaire.

– C'était l'épée de Jake, précisa Octavia.

– Pourquoi n'est-ce pas ton frère qui la détient ?

La jeune femme sourit.

– Elle lui appartenait jusqu'à ce qu'il me la donne, il y a un mois, il m'a juste dit qu'il pensait qu'elle me revenait plus qu'à lui. Que je saurais la respecter, qu'étant meilleure combattante que lui, je devenais avec Abby, le défenseur de la famille après la mort de Jake.

Indra hocha la tête.

– Montre-moi le fort et le faible de cette épée, ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant l'arme.

Octavia légèrement étonnée par cette question plus que facile, glissa son doigt sur la lame, en évitant le tranchant. Partant de la pointe jusqu'à la fin de la gouttière, correspondant à la partie la plus effilée, et au premier tiers de celle-ci, elle commença :

– Voici le faible...

Tout en continuant son geste elle remonta lentement le canal étroit relativement profond sur le deuxième tiers jusqu'à la chape un peu avant la garde.

– Et cette partie est le fort, conclut-elle.

– Bien. Une épée pourvue d'une gouttière oblige le guerrier à l'utiliser essentiellement sur certains coups. Lesquels ?

– …

Indra soupira, elle se tourna vers Lexa.

– Heda ?

– Ce sont des épées dont la section de la lame est lenticulaire… La lame est très tranchante, mais assez souple, c'est une épée de taille, les coups d'estoc seront moins précis, expliqua-t-elle.

– Exactement, approuva la guerrière. Sais-tu à quoi correspond un coup d'estoc ? Questionna la Capitaine de nouveau focalisée sur la jeune femme face à elle.

– …

– C'est une frappe que tu portes avec la pointe de ton épée, le coup de taille lui, utilise le tranchant de la lame.

Octavia hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

– Bien, voyons ce que tu sais faire. Mets-toi en position de garde et attaque-moi.

La jeune femme les deux mains sur la poignée, la jambe droite en avant porta son coup du côté gauche, attaquant ainsi le côté droit de son professeur, essayant de la toucher sur l'épaule. Cette frappe fut parée sans difficulté et avec force par son adversaire, la faisant reculer de quelques pas.

– Tu viens de commettre deux erreurs… Lesquelles ? Demanda calmement le maître.

– …

– Tu n'as pas frappé correctement ton premier coup, et bien sûr, tu t'es compliquée la tâche en ne le portant pas de ton côté naturel…

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers Abby qui vint se placer près de Lexa et disposa plusieurs grosses pierres pour délimiter l'étendue du feu.

– Tu le fais systématiquement, pourquoi crois-tu que je te batte ? Continua-t-elle en disposant la mousse. Elle récupéra une petite boîte d'allumettes dans sa besace. Elle en craqua une, approcha la flamme près du végétal en souriant quand celui-ci prit feu rapidement.

Face au silence qui s'attardait autour d'elle la guérisseuse leva la tête. Indra l'observait différemment et Lexa semblait surprise. Octavia, elle, les lèvres pincées, le regard blasé, soupirait d'agacement.

Sa mère lui sourit.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis. C'était un des plus grands défauts de Jake et il te l'a transmis… Tu as d'autres qualités, généralement tes esquives sont assez bonnes…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses explications par Indra qui se racla la gorge puis reprit :

– C'est tout à fait ça. Il faut en premier lieu apprendre à porter correctement tes coups. Tu aurais dû m'attaquer sur mon côté faible le gauche pas de mon côté fort le droit.

De la pointe de l'épée elle montra la cuisse d'Octavia tout en reprenant :

– Ta jambe droite était en avant, en portant ton coup sur la gauche, il aurait fallu que tu avances ton pied gauche te permettant ainsi d'apporter plus de force à ton attaque, la même jambe pour le même côté d'attaque…

Abby concentrée sur le feu ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à la voix grave de la guerrière.

– Clarke n'est pas avec toi ? Lui demanda Lexa, elle aussi moins intéressée par la leçon qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

– Non, elle essaie de nous dégoter un peu de viande.

Satisfaite du petit bûcher de brindilles crépitant devant elle, la guérisseuse ajouta des morceaux plus gros, s'interrogeant sur la meilleure façon d'obtenir des braises rapidement. Elle se pencha et souffla sur les flammes leur apportant un regain d'oxygène pour qu'elles grandissent et consument plus vite le bois .

Elle entendit un vague « C'est mieux » de la part du maître d'arme et leva les yeux vers le Commander occupée à fixer les alentours.

– Qu'elles sont tes intentions avec ma fille ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Heda tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui perçant de la guérisseuse. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne déclare.

– Indra a raison, tu es bien plus intelligente que tu veux nous le faire croire.

– Non, je suis simplement une mère observatrice. Alors ?

– …

Abby se leva et d'un regard dur elle continua à la fixer.

– Je te préviens que tu sois Heda n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, si tu fais souffrir ma fille…

– …

La guérisseuse se radoucit, plongée dans ses réflexions, elle se remit à parler :

– Je ne devrais pas être inquiète. Clarke est aussi bien plus intelligente que tu ne le crois, et s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, ce ne sera peut-être pas elle qui en pâtira le plus…

Un éclair de colère apparut les yeux verts du Commander.

– Oses-tu me traiter de faible ?

– Non, simplement les choses n'évoluent pas toujours comme nous le pensions au départ.

Heda ne put qu'approuver les paroles de la femme devant elle. Elle se tut en reportant son attention sur le feu. Abby l'observait songeuse, elle la trouvait si jeune, elle se demanda si cette femme devant elle avait déjà connu l'amour. Elle était un leader, et les deux n'allaient généralement pas de pairs, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Elle pensa à Clarke, elle aussi à l'aube de sa vie d'adulte. Sa fille avait hérité du caractère jovial et franc de Jake, mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle apprenait vite et ne répétait pas ses erreurs, ce en quoi elle ressemblait à sa mère. Alors oui, ce ne serait pas la jeune blonde qui risquait de souffrir le plus dans une relation avec Lexa.

Indra hocha la tête face à sa nouvelle élève.

– La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle à une Octavia en sueur.

La jeune femme rangea l'épée et s'apprêta à partir rejoindre sa mère après un léger « merci » à son nouveau maître, quand celle-ci la retint.

– _« Cladio »,_ Ce mot gravé sur la chape de l'épée que signifie-t-il ?

– C'est simplement le nom du forgeron qui a façonné l'épée, répondit Octavia.

Indra adopta un air professionnel en reprenant la parole :

– Demain nous reverrons les bases, et je t'enseignerai les cinq coups à connaître lors d'un combat.

Les yeux bleus de la pupille brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat.

– Cinq coups ? Ce sont lesquels ?

– Tu verras demain.

Octavia sourit puis hocha humblement la tête en repartant en direction de sa mère alors que Clarke revenait avec un lièvre mort porté par les oreilles.

Elle le lança à sa sœur.

– Tiens, tu peux le dépouiller ?

Octavia réceptionna l'animal, en râlant.

– C'est toujours à moi de faire la sale besogne…

– Pardon ?! Demanda Clarke. Rappelle-moi qui fait la cuisine la plus part du temps à la ferme ?

– …

– Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

La jeune sœur leva les yeux au ciel en cherchant une branche basse sur laquelle attacher le mammifère.

Elle exécuta les gestes machinalement, le lagomorphe pendu par les pattes arrière devant elle lui exposait son poitrail. Elle récupéra un couteau et incisa la peau, dégagea le haut des pattes. Elle se saisit de la fourrure et la tira vers le bas.

Elle détacha la bête, puis retourna auprès de sa sœur.

– Voilà !

– Merci, répondit Clarke en prenant l'animal et la peau qu'elle étala sur le sol, s'en servant comme plan de travail pour dépecer le lièvre.

Elle commença en silence, concentrée sur sa coupe. Elle le décapita, coupa net au niveau du quasi en haut des cuisses puis les sépara en suivant la colonne vertébrale. Elle détacha les os du bassin en les longeant ainsi que les jointures, continua en désolidarisant le râble, à la naissance de la cage thoracique.

Elle redoubla d'attention pour désosser cette partie. Une fois terminée, elle s'occupa des pattes avant, les séparant de la cage thoracique en suivant les côtes. Elle regarda avec désolation la cage thoracique mise de côté, cette pièce qu'elle aurait cuisinée en carrés si elle était encore à la ferme.

Toujours à sa préparation, elle tailla plusieurs branches puis embrocha quelques morceaux de viande sur chacune d'elle avant de les donner aux autres femmes présentes autour du feu. Elle allongea le bras vers les flammes pour faire cuire cette brochette improvisée.

– T'étais vraiment obligée de faire ça, tu ne pouvais pas simplement l'embrocher en entier ? Comme d'habitude t'en fais des tonnes ! Lui reprocha Octavia.

– Tu me remercieras de ne pas avoir des petits bouts d'os dans la bouche plus tard, répondit calmement Clarke pas vraiment vexée par la remarque de sa jeune sœur. Les pommes de terre sont cuites ? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

Abby écarta les cendres et piqua un des légumes.

– Presque.

Elles mangèrent en silence dans des petits bols en bois, se régalant. Clarke, elle s'interrogeait sur les épices qu'elle utiliserait la prochaine fois qu'elle cuisinerait cette viande.

Elles reprirent la route, la suite du voyage se déroulant sans encombre. Comme prévu, la nuit tombait lorsqu'elles aperçurent les torches du clan des Skaikru.

.

.

N/A : Pour la petite histoire _cladio_ est un mot gaulois qui donna par la suite celui de glaive. J'ai trouvé cela sympa de l'intégrer ici.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Elles s'arrêtèrent non loin du camp, restant cependant à une certaine distance pour ne pas être entendues ou découvertes par les gardes.

Lexa devait s'habiller, revêtir la tenue d'Heda. Une fois à terre Indra s'approcha d'elle prête à l'aider, supportant sur son avant bras les vêtements lourds et foncés de son chef.

– Non, mets ton armure, une autre personne va s'occuper de moi, ordonna la jeune femme. Clarke ! Appela-t-elle.

Son second voulut protester mais le regard du leader ne souffrait d'aucune justification. Elle posa les affaires sur le sol, s'éloigna en silence, invitant d'un geste Octavia et Abby à lui porter assistance.

La jeune guérisseuse se posta devant le Commander attendant patiemment.

– Clarke, je dois m'habiller, mais je n'y arriverai pas seule.

– Ma mère pourrait t'aider, ou Indra.

– Non, elles sont déjà occupées.

Clarke comprit, le moment seule avec Lexa se présentait là maintenant. Elles allaient enfin parler.

– Je n'y vois rien, laisse-moi allumer une torche.

– Non. Utilise la lumière de la Lune, les gardes nous verraient, et tant que je ne suis pas dans mes vêtements de guerre il vaut mieux l'éviter.

– Cela ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de passer ces habits plus tôt, quand il faisait encore jour !

Lexa soupira.

– Clarke, as-tu l'intention de m'aider ?

– Oui, murmura finalement celle-ci. Que dois-je faire ?

– Mon t-shirt…

– Très bien.

Clarke s'approcha, devant celle qu'elle avait embrassée la veille, elle hésita, puis laissa ses mains se saisir du bas du tissu. Elle le retourna, le remontant doucement le long du buste de la jeune femme qui avait levé les bras pour que cela soit plus facile. Arrivée au niveau de sa tête, Clarke lui conseilla de se pencher pour finir de lui ôter l'habit.

Le coton humide dans sa main sentait légèrement la sueur, une odeur quelque peu piquante mais assez entêtante, constata-t-elle, rien à voir avec celle d'un homme, plus tenace, aigre et irritante. Elle lâcha le vêtement qui ne fit aucun bruit en touchant le sol. Elle tendit le bras vers les points de sutures sur le flanc droit du Commander, son côté professionnel ressortant malgré elle en effleurant des phalanges ces nœuds guérisseurs. La peau sous ses doigts tremblait imperceptiblement. Elle mourait d'envie de remonter la main, de caresser cette poitrine qui se soulevait déjà un peu plus rapidement que quelques instants auparavant. Elle gardait les yeux baissés sentant le regard de Lexa sur son visage, puis soudain, elle se rendit compte avec amertume que toute cette scène, cette demande du jeune chef n'était qu'un test, une épreuve qu'elle devait réussir…

Elle recula et s'empara du vêtement noir par terre, toujours épiée par les yeux verts. Heda allongea un bras le passant dans une des manches, répétant l'opération avec le deuxième, puis la tête.

Clarke face à elle, se contenait difficilement, elle déglutit, et demanda dans un souffle.

– Faut-il que je t'aide aussi pour le bas ?

Lexa ferma durement les yeux et serra les dents.

– Non… Simplement pour le manteau.

Clarke le récupéra, se positionna derrière elle afin qu'elle ait le moins de gestes brusques à faire pour se couvrir.

Une fois terminé, elle revint à sa place, en reprenant la parole.

– Ce sera tout… Heda ?

– Oui.

Clarke recula et s'éloigna, se maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pu entamer ce dialogue si nécessaire entre elles. La voix dans l'obscurité l'interpella.

– Un bon leader sait gérer ses émotions, quelques soient les situations…

Elle se retourna pour observer la femme en noir dont le visage restait dans l'ombre, cachant ses traits. À cet instant elle la détesta, car la phrase énoncée prouvait ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà, Heda ne s'intéressait pas à elle, mais à ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Un soutien dans sa lutte contre le peuple des glaces. Elle baissa la tête et rejoignit sa sœur et sa mère, refoulant cette tristesse, ce rejet désagréable au creux de son estomac.

Lexa, les yeux fermés se répétait à voix basse la phrase qu'elle venait de dire. Clarke avait raison, tout cela n'avait été qu'un test, pas pour la guérisseuse mais pour elle-même. Sans la maîtrise de la jeune femme qui la déshabillait, Heda aurait craqué, l'aurait certainement attiré à elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, sentir son corps contre le sien… Ce désir présent en elle dès que Clarke se trouvait à proximité.

Elle se passa une main sur les yeux, fatiguée, écœurée par son propre comportement. L'attirance ressentie par Clarke avait été si palpable, comme ce premier soir, pourtant elle avait pris le dessus et sans le tressaillement de son corps, ce regard fuyant, revenant systématiquement sur ses propres courbes comme pour étancher une soif, Lexa aurait presque cru qu'elle était indifférente. Alors elle n'avait pas bougé, lui laissant une chance, espérant intérieurement qu'elle échouerait.

Abby avait raison, Clarke ne serait peut-être pas celle qui souffrirait le plus…

La voix d'Indra la sortie de ses pensées.

– Comment te sens-tu Heda ?

– Sale.

Le dégoût dans la voix de son chef, l'attrista. Après tout, Lexa n'était qu'une jeune femme qui comme tous les autres habitants de cette Terre courbait l'échine sous le fardeau des émotions, sauf qu'il lui était interdit de le montrer ou simplement des les accepter, préférant les rejeter comme une faiblesse déshonorante.

Son second lui apportait une aide dans ces épreuves, un soutient discret. Elle changea de sujet afin qu'Heda se reprenne.

– Te souviens-tu de Thelonius ?

– Vaguement. Il n'était encore qu'un simple conseillé lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

Indra hocha la tête, elle attrapa dans une de ses poches le symbole de leur chef. Le fait même qu'elle le garde pour elle, prouvait la confiance que lui portait la jeune femme. Positionnant le petit bijou entre les sourcils du Commander, elle appuya dessus pour qu'il tienne en place, puis révéla les doutes entendus les jours précédents.

– Oui c'est bien lui, mais Abby est persuadée qu'il ne nous aidera pas.

Lexa inspira profondément et déclara :

– Alors il le paiera de sa vie.

La Capitaine constata avec soulagement qu'Heda était à nouveau là, impassible et froide.

.

.

Responsable de son propre carcan psychologique le roi ne supportait plus le regard des autres. La paranoïa coulant dans ses veines tel un poison, le même qui le poussait chaque jour vers la mort. Oui, à l'instar de celui présent sur la lame qui avait écorché sa peau dix ans plus tôt, dessinant cette cicatrice blanche le long de son avant bras.

Le remède avait marché, mais son corps ne l'acceptait plus et depuis quelques mois il le sentait là, ronger ses intestins, ce venin si efficace qui l'entraînait petit à petit vers le trépas.

Sa fierté, son orgueil, son arrogance l'avaient empêché de contacter celle coupable de son sort. Les guérisseurs de son propre peuple ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui, des incapables qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'il s'en aille pour récupérer le trône.

Il jeta une œil plein de colère vers le garde qui osait le déranger dans ses réflexions.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Aboya-t-il.

– Seigneur, Heda et Abby la guérisseuse demandent à vous voir.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Abby la guérisseuse était là, les Dieux lui avaient donc pardonné, à moins qu'elle ne vienne pour se délecter du spectacle affligeant qu'il lui offrait.

Cette sorcière Abby et… Quel était l'autre personne ? Avait-il parlé d'Heda ? Pourquoi le chef des clans venait-il le voir ? Heda en personne ! Il s'agissait donc d'une affaire importante, mais pourquoi le Commander et la guérisseuse ensemble ?... Non tout ceci était encore un plan contre lui, Jake voulait reprendre le trône et il envoyait sa femme pour exécuter cette tâche déplaisante. Mais cela ne se passerait pas comme il l'avait prévu. Il saurait ouvrir les yeux de leur leader, démasquer cette femme des ténèbres, libérer Heda des griffes de cette magicienne noire.

Car il était le Roi des Skaikru. Il était Thelonius.

Rassuré il se leva et se tint bien droit en faisant un signe de tête au garde, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il acceptait de recevoir les visiteurs.

Indra, Clarke et Octavia restaient à l'extérieur de la maison. Lexa avait été catégorique. Abby connaissait Thelonius elle l'accompagnerait. La guérisseuse voulut lui préciser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que l'homme qu'elles allaient voir la détestait, mais Heda resta sur sa position.

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'habitat. Tout était resté à la même place pendant toutes ces années constata Abby, sauf l'homme debout dans la pièce. Le Roi n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, maigre, des yeux hagards où scintillait une lueur de folie soulignée par des cernes noirs creusant son visage.

Il suintait la peur et le mal aise, les rides profondes sur sa face trahissaient des nuits d'angoisses, le teint cireux, la barbe mal rasée, les cheveux en bataille, Thelonius ne ressemblait plus à grand chose.

– Heda, quel honneur de te recevoir, prononça-t-il en abaissant la tête humblement.

– Roi Thelonius, je te remercie pour ton accueil. Il me semble que tu connais Abby la guérisseuse ?

– Oui, répondit-il avec dédain. Cette femme a déjà croisé mon chemin.

– Que se passe-t-il Thelonius, tu n'as pas bonne mine. Es-tu souffrant ? Veux-tu que je t'examine ? Lui demanda Abby avec douceur.

Il ricana avec mépris.

– Vile ruse pour finir ton travail ! Ne te donne pas tant de mal, tu as gagné. Ton poison me tue, « d'une mort lente et douloureuse » pour reprendre tes propres mots, cracha-t-il dans sa direction.

– Tu te trompes Thelonius, je n'y suis pour rien, répondit-elle impassible. Ton mal est tout autre, laisse-moi t'examiner s'il te plaît.

L'homme visiblement furieux respirait trop vite, telle une bête traquée et sans échappatoires, Lexa comprit qu'il attaquerait la femme à ses côtés si elle n'intervenait pas.

– Roi Thelonius, toi qui a toujours été fidèle à Polis et à Heda, je fais aujourd'hui appelle à toi, à ton peuple, à ton aide…

Sa voix calme et mesurée attira son attention.

– Heda, que puis-je faire pour toi ? S'enquit-il.

– Ton ennemi juré me livre toujours bataille…

– Les Ice Nation ne sont pas des hommes, mais des moins que rien, des souillures indignes de se dresser en ta présence.

Abby aurait pu se sentir vexée par ses paroles prononcées dans sa direction, mais son propre clan l'avait banni, elle n'en faisait donc plus partie.

Lexa cacha l'antipathie quelle ressentait devant cet homme, cette larve pleine de haine pour la femme qui l'avait sauvée. Ce détritus qui avait profité de la crédulité d'un vieil homme pour détruire une famille et voler le pouvoir à un prince qui aurait été, sans nul doute, cent fois meilleur souverain que lui.

– Tu as raison Thelonius, les hommes du peuple des glaces sont dangereux. Leur Reine Nia veut ma mort et cherche à m'abattre par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. C'est la raison de ma venue, tes hommes et toi pouvaient combattre à mes côtés et anéantir définitivement cette menace qui plane sur notre royaume depuis trop longtemps.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux une fois cette confession terminée.

– Heda, veux-tu que je sois le guerrier qui te mènera à la victoire ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir en bombant le torse.

– Toi et tes hommes pouvaient faire la différence dans cette lutte, expliqua-t-elle.

Il sourit, comme rassuré d'entendre des paroles attendues depuis des années. Abby remarqua plusieurs trous dans les rangées de dents jaunâtres et cariés que dévoilait cette grimace d'aliéné.

– Heda, je suis ton obligé… J'accepte avec fierté ta demande et ne te décevrai pas… Mais à une condition.

 _« La voilà »_ pensa le Commander. À chaque fois les chefs de clan voulaient négocier en sa présence et Lexa était lasse de leur demande.

– Je t'écoute, dit-elle néanmoins, il ne fallait pas les décevoir trop vite.

– J'accepte de te suivre où tu le souhaiteras, mais en échange, je désire une chose…

– Oui ?

Il se tourna vers la femme qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis dix ans en souriant vicieusement.

– En échange… Je veux la tête d'Abby la guérisseuse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Lexa ne répondit rien. Le Roi aux abois acceptait d'être son fidèle serviteur en échange d'une vie. Cette revendication même trahissait son statut, prouvait qu'il n'avait vraiment rien d'un souverain. L'aversion qu'il portait à Abby ne l'intéressait pas. Cependant elle était au pied du mur, et en sous nombre dans le camp d'un homme fou qui ne supporterait pas un « non » comme réponse.

Elle se tourna vers la guérisseuse.

– Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle.

Avant que la femme abasourdie par ce retournement de situation ne puisse émettre un mot, Lexa déclara :

– J'accède à ta requête Thelonius, mais tu connais les règles…

Son rictus parla pour lui.

– Elle a droit de se battre pour sa vie. Néanmoins, tu peux choisir parmi tes guerriers celui qui la combattra.

Une nouvelle lueur de satisfaction apparut dans ses yeux noirs quand son esprit lui souffla qui serait l'homme de la situation, son bras droit, celui qui accepterait de se battre contre elle : Newman.

– J'ai l'homme qu'il me faut, tu vas perdre, dit-il en décochant un regard plein d'insolence à la guérisseuse.

– Bien, coupa Lexa. Le combat aura lieu demain à l'aube. En attendant nous avons fait un long voyage pour venir te voir Thelonius…

– Oui évidemment. Heda un toit est à ta disposition pour que toi et tes hommes puissiez vous reposer, mais pas pour elle ! Cracha-t-il. Elle doit rester sous bonne garde, emprisonnée jusqu'à demain. C'est une lâche, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'échappe, vociféra-t-il nerveusement en pointant d'un index rachitique la guérisseuse.

La Commander ferma les yeux, une pourriture jusqu'au bout, comprit-elle. Elle hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord.

– Heda ! Énonça Abby ahurie.

– Gardes ! Enfermez-la, ordonna Thelonius en direction de la porte.

Deux hommes charpentés entrèrent à l'appel de leur Roi.

– Elle ! Abby, prenez-la et enfermez-la ! Cria-t-il hystérique.

Ils s'emparèrent de la femme qui ne se débattit pas, fixant la jeune leader qui soutenait son regard. La respiration de Thelonius leur parvenait, l'homme cherchant à se calmer pour son nouvel ordre.

– Conduisez Heda et ses hommes dans une maison vide pour qu'ils y passent la nuit, apportez-leur de la nourriture et tout ce qu'ils voudront.

– Oui Thelonius ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils sortirent de la maison suivis par la Commander. Une fois dehors un des hommes et la prisonnière prirent la direction de gauche, tandis qu'Heda emboîtait le pas du deuxième dans l'autre sens.

– Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Clarke en voyant sa mère emmenée sans ménagement. Elle marcha jusqu'à Lexa d'un pas rapide. Pourquoi est-elle prisonnière ? Reprit la jeune femme.

Heda regardait devant elle, sans se soucier de la jeune guérisseuse en quête de réponse à sa droite. Clarke réalisa qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien. Elle se mit à courir dans l'autre direction pour retrouver sa mère et Octavia qui l'avait déjà accompagné.

– Lexa ? Demanda inquiète la Capitaine.

– Je n'avais pas le choix Indra…

L'homme devant elles s'arrêta face à une habitation en bois et ouvrit la porte. Il alluma plusieurs bougies, s'agenouilla devant l'âtre, s'affaira rapidement, puis sortit tout aussi vite une fois le feu jugé assez haut. Elles ne parlaient pas. Lexa entra dans une des trois chambres de cette maison de plein pied déposant une chandelle sur une table près du lit. Elle était épuisée. Toute cette histoire ne se déroulait pas comme elle le désirait.

– C'est un fou, avoua-t-elle tout bas, les yeux fixés sur le plancher, à la femme sur le pas de la porte qui l'observait. Il nous aurait tué, il ne vaut pas mieux que Nia... Il a demandé la tête d'Abby en échange de son aide. J'ai dis oui, mais selon les règles…

– Elle va se battre, traduit le mentor.

– Oui.

– Je pensais qu'elle était incapable de tenir une épée, mais je n'en suis plus si sûre. Peut-être a-t-elle une chance…

– Je l'espère.

.

.

Abby souriait presque de l'ironie de la situation, assise dans cette cage en bambou, elle se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait de la même que dix ans auparavant. Elle reporta son attention sur ses filles.

– Comment a-t-elle pu accepter ? N'en revenait pas Clarke, la colère montant de plus en plus en elle.

– Tu vas gagner, assura Octavia en lui souriant, c'est toi la plus forte, non ?

La guérisseuse sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue aux paroles de sa fille adoptive, remerciant silencieusement la nuit autour d'elle qui leur cachait ses yeux trop humides.

– Merci, murmura-t-elle. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Elle ne voulait pas prolonger ce moment douloureux autant pour elle que pour les deux jeunes femmes. Nous nous verrons demain, conclut-elle en s'allongeant sur le flanc leur tournant le dos.

Elle entendit un vague « On a confiance en toi » prononcé avec amour par la cadette et un « Elle va payer » énoncé avec agressivité par l'aînée alors qu'elles s'éloignaient la laissant seule à sa demande.

Elle s'obligea à respirer profondément afin de ne pas craquer. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'elle risquait de mourir face à une épée. Elle qui avait dédié sa vie à l'aide des plus faibles ne pouvait finalement pas échapper à la dureté du monde qui les entourait.

Elle entendit un sifflement et le garde s'effondra devant l'entrée de la prison.

– Il va encore falloir que je te sauve ? Soupira la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis dix ans en arrivant près de la cellule.

Abby se redressa et lui sourit.

– Raven…

Les yeux de la guérisseuse captèrent le mouvement de l'arme du garde toujours à terre, qui entailla profondément la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme.

Raven grimaça mais ne cria pas, elle perdit l'équilibre, puis se redressa en envoyant violemment le fût de l'arbalète au visage de l'homme, lui cassant le nez, recommençant avec hargne plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus.

Elle récupéra péniblement les clefs sur le cadavre, ouvrit la porte, appuyant son corps sur sa jambe droite. Abby face à elle attrapa sa propre ceinture, entourant la jambe de la blessée, serrant au cran voulu, improvisant ce garrot pour endiguer l'hémorragie sur sa cuisse. Elle passa le bras gauche de Raven sous ses épaules pour soutenir la jeune femme qui souffrait.

– Tu as besoin que je regarde ta jambe, connais-tu un endroit où nous serions tranquilles, demanda calmement Abby, cachant comme elle le pouvait l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait face au sang bien trop important.

– Oui, par là, montra de la tête Raven.

Elles se mirent en route doucement, la jeune femme boitillant aidée par une Abby à bout de forces. Elles levèrent la tête quand le premier éclair zébra le ciel et que retentit le tonnerre quelques secondes plus tard, la pluie ne tarda pas à tomber à grosses gouttes.

.

.

Clarke était furieuse, elle claqua la porte de la maison, Indra immobile montait la garde devant la chambre d'Heda.

– Je veux la voir ! Ordonna la jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha de la Capitaine ne la quittant pas des yeux prête à se battre s'il le fallait.

– Laisse-la passer, entendit-elle à travers la porte.

Clarke la dépassa toujours aussi énervée, entra dans la chambre et referma bruyamment la porte derrière elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Nous t'aidons, et toi tu nous sacrifies, l'accusa-t-elle en se rapprochant de Lexa.

La Commander les yeux au sol, marchait de long en large, talonnée par Clarke qui continuait cherchant son regard :

– Tu crois que tu as le droit de vie ou de mort sur nous ? Pour qui te prends-tu ?

Lexa s'arrêta et la fixa.

– Je suis HEDA !

Le sang de Clarke ne fit qu'un tour, cette femme ne reconnaissait même pas qu'elle avait envoyé sa mère à la mort, que le lendemain la guérisseuse se battrait et perdrait peut-être la vie devant elle, impuissante pour l'aider.

Elle leva la main pour la gifler. Lexa attrapa son poignet sans difficulté s'étant attendue à cette attaque bien plus tôt. Face à face à quelques centimètres, aucune des deux ne sut qui avait brisé la distance entre elles lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'embrassant avec force, presque à s'en mordre cherchant à avoir le dessus sur l'autre, accompagnant ces baisers agités de gestes tout aussi désordonnés, voulant toucher la peau nue de « l'adversaire » à en arracher leurs vêtements, cette barrière de textile, tirant dessus désespérément.

Finalement Clarke brisa le contact.

– Non, dit-elle, en repoussant Lexa, reprenant son souffle.

– Clarke... Supplia Lexa, levant les yeux vers elle.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, elle allait reprendre la parole quand un appel de l'extérieur les avertit.

– La prisonnière s'est échappée ! La prisonnière n'est plus là ! Entendirent-elles, un cri rauque, une voix masculine anonyme qui leur apportait une information capitale sur celle qui se dressait entre elles.

.

.

Elle sentait de plus en plus le poids de sa sauveuse contre son corps, lui confirmant que ses forces déclinaient, que la lutte contre sa blessure s'amenuisait.

– Raven tu perds encore du sang, s'il te plaît dis-moi que l'endroit où nous allons n'est plus très loin.

La femme blessée déglutit avant de murmurer :

– Non c'est tout près, rassura-t-elle la guérisseuse.

Elle fit un autre pas en avant, serrant les dents face à la douleur dans sa jambe, sentant les perles de sueur sur son front.

– Il faut... passer à travers... les fougères juste-là.

La pluie commençait à se calmer. La forêt autour d'elle était silencieuse comme si ses habitants les accompagnaient, ne voulant pas troubler ce dialogue déjà difficile dû aux paroles saccadées et arrachées de la gorge de Raven.

Abby suivit les instructions et ouvrit la bouche en se retrouvant dans un tunnel.

– C'est… tout au bout, précisa la jeune femme.

La femme plus âgée la tirait quasiment maintenant, continuant à lui parler pour ne pas qu'elle défaille.

– Raven, pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?

– Je … Aujourd'hui ?... Ou il y a dix ans ?

La guérisseuse sourit, soulagée de percevoir l'esprit moqueur de Raven toujours présent dans sa voix fatiguée.

– Commençons par le début, pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé il y a dix ans ?

Abby se concentrait pour ne pas tomber dans le noir trébuchant sur les cailloux,

– J'ai aimé… la façon… dont tu t'es battue … contre… Pike… Stop…nous y sommes.

– Pike ?

– L'homme… qui…est revenu… pour toi… avec des amis.

Raven se dégagea et s'avança en titubant vers une paroi devant elle qu'Abby distinguait mal. Elle l'entendit taper doucement sur quelque chose. La jeune femme recula, faillit tomber, rattrapée de justesse par son acolyte.

Le grincement désagréable perça ses tympans quand la porte s'ouvrit apportant une lumière crue et agressive dans cette obscurité. Dévoilant des murs de terre et de pierre autour d'elles, faisant scintiller l'humidité ruisselante qui s'en échappait, expliquant cette odeur de végétal, et de moisie aux touches ferreuses qui régnait dans le sous-terrain.

– Viens, souffla Raven en s'avançant difficilement, montant l'unique marche qui la séparait de l'entrée.

Abby fit quelque pas et pénétra dans cette place froide et effrayante, auréolée par cette intuition angoissante que toute fuite en était impossible. Elle se retourna en entendant la porte se refermer lourdement derrière elle, accentuant cette sensation d'étouffement.

– Où sommes-nous ?

La jeune femme une main sur le mur granuleux luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour rester debout. Elle sentit sa jambe se dérobait sous elle alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.

– Raven ! Entendit-elle avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Abby penchée sur elle, la suppliait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle leva la tête paniquée dans ce couloir de béton immense et complètement vide. Les murs gris ne lui apportaient aucunes informations.

Elle inspira pour se calmer, la femme étendue par terre avait besoin de son aide, ce n'était pas le moment de l'abandonner ! Elle attrapa ses bras et la tira en marchant péniblement dans une direction inconnue. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle reconnut qu'elle devait explorer ce gigantesque lieu seule pour trouver ce dont elle avait besoin afin de soigner Raven.

Elle se mit en marche. Après plusieurs minutes elle découvrit une grande salle blanche remplie de tuyaux de différentes tailles. Un bruit continu qui ressemblait à l'écoulement d'eau lui martela les oreilles.

Les murs constellés de chiffres décroissants la désespéraient, il n'y avait là pas le moindre renseignement utile, elle s'approcha d'une grande pancarte marquée d'un moins un, et juste au dessus, de deux mots écrits en lettres capitales noires et brillantes : « MOUNT WEATHER ».


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _Seize ans plus tôt…_

Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas mangé ? Des heures, voir plus d'un jour. L'hiver en avance avait brûlé les rares fruits encore comestibles qu'offrait la forêt autour d'elle. Elle avait froid, grelottait en frottant énergétiquement ses mains pour faire circuler le sang dans ses doigts gelés, ayant depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée même de sentir ses pieds.

Ils s'étaient disputés et son orgueil démesuré l'avait fait quitter le clan ce matin-là, cherchant à s'éloigner au maximum de ces êtres qui ne la comprenaient pas. Après presque une journée de marche, elle avait réalisé sa bêtise, rebroussant chemin, mais à douze ans, son intelligence incroyable et son sens de l'orientation assez développé, n'avaient pas suffi pour qu'elle retrouve la route. Elle avait erré, s'obligeant à ne surtout pas s'arrêter, dévorant le peu d'aliments présents dans sa besace, laissant fondre des morceaux de glace dans sa bouche pour étancher sa soif.

Elle continuait à marcher, à toujours être en mouvement. Pourtant elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, faire une pause, juste cinq minutes… Elle résistait, il ne fallait pas s'endormir sinon il n'y aurait certainement pas de réveil.

La neige se remit à tomber doucement.

Elle s'approcha de ce rideau de fougères, voulant caresser les plantes, commençant vaguement à délirer. Elle extirpa avec effort sa jambe de la poudreuse qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux rendant sa progression encore plus délicate. Elle trébucha et s'étala sur le mur vert.

S'attendant au choc contre la pierre derrière celui-ci, elle cria d'étonnement en tombant sur le sol ferme, traversant le voile de végétaux pour atterrir presque un mètre plus bas dans une cavité à même la roche.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer aux soudaines ténèbres contrastant avec la lumière blanche et brutale des réverbérations de la neige toujours présentes sur ses iris.

Elle attendit guettant le moindre bruit persuadée de voir surgir un ours prêt à l'attaquer. Quand elle fut certaine qu'aucune autre âme vivante partageait ces lieux, elle sortit une petit boîte d'allumettes de ses affaires et en craqua une. Elle avança dans ce qu'elle reconnut être un tunnel plutôt en bon état. Elle progressa lentement toujours sur le qui-vive.

Au détour d'un embranchement, dont un des chemins donnait sur un éboulement de roches à peine à quelques mètres, apparut la lumière pâle et fantomatique qui s'échappait de l'entrebâillement d'une porte en bronze tout au fond du souterrain.

Elle était petite et maigre, mais aussi curieuse et affamée, elle se glissa dans l'ouverture et se retrouva dans un couloir vide et immense. Elle avança, pas vraiment rassurée dans ce nouvel environnement. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle aperçut un escalier. Elle descendit deux étages, surprise de n'entendre aucun bruit humain, de ne croiser personne.

Elle avait peur, sa tête commençait à tourner dû à cette absence de repas qui lui provoquait des crampes d'estomac.

Le cri grave, ce « korr » qu'elle n'oublierait jamais attira son attention. Il se dressait là à peu de distance de l'enfant. Elle le détailla avec admiration, occultant sa faim. Le corvidé la fixait d'un œil curieux, il agita les ailes, déployant son envergure impressionnante, ce qui redoubla la fascination de la jeune fille.

 _« Lug… »_ Se dit-elle en souriant, le saluant avec respect.

Les gens craignaient les grands corbeaux noirs, mais pas elle.

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, persuadée qu'il s'envolerait. Au lieu de ça il sautilla pour s'éloigner et attendit. Cette danse se répéta une ou deux fois avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il voulait qu'elle le suive, aussi s'exécuta-t-elle.

Il émit un autre appel devant une porte en fer puis s'écarta. La jeune fille appuya des deux mains sur la poignée pour réussir à l'abaisser, elle la tira et observa l'intérieur de la pièce. De grandes étagères supportaient différents bocaux de ce qu'il semblait être de la nourriture.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour remercier l'oiseau, puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant un couloir silencieux qui semblait n'avoir jamais accueilli la quelconque trace d'un animal…

Elle fronça les sourcils puis revint vers cette « caverne » aux merveilles. Elle s'approcha d'un des rayons, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et saisit un bocal en plastique. « Peanuts Butter » indiquait l'étiquette, un mot qui ne signifiait rien pour la jeune fille. Elle le tourna dans ses mains en se demandant quel goût pouvait bien avoir son contenu couleur fauve. Le bouchon lui résista quelques instants avant de s'ouvrir dans un bruit mat. L'odeur de rance qui s'en dégageait n'était pas bon signe. Elle plongea un doigt traversant la pellicule épaisse d'huile, l'en sortit en constatant que cette pâte poisseuse et coulante s'accrochait à son index créant un fil le reliant au reste. Elle passa timidement la langue sur sa phalange, et grimaça devant la saveur bien trop salée de ce mélange. Elle mourrait de faim et décida de ressayer. La première surprise passée, elle constata que ce n'était pas si mauvais. Elle se resservit largement puis paniqua lorsque le beurre impossible à mâcher s'accrocha à ses dents.

Elle commençait à s'étouffer ! Elle inspira et s'obligea à rester calme, elle venait de survivre à plus d'un jour dans la neige, elle n'allait pas mourir à cause d'un peu de beurre de cacahuètes ! Petit à petit sa salive vint à bout de la crème dans sa bouche, elle finit par avaler le reste sans trop de difficultés. Elle mangea plus doucement la moitié du pot, le gardant avec elle pour plus tard en sortant de la réserve à la recherche d'un endroit où se reposer.

Elle longea plusieurs couloirs notant les chiffres sur les murs et un « Mount Weather » qui se répétait. Elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait du nom de ce lieu spectral, sans vie, effrayant, mystérieux, secret et silencieux, à l'exception de ce bruit d'eau coulant quelque part. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus d'où venait cette lumière au plafond, mais elle se pencherait sur ce mystère plus tard, tout ce qu'elle désirait pour le moment s'appelait un lit. Cet endroit devait bien en avoir. Elle partit donc à la recherche de ce trésor pour finalement atterrir devant quelques pièces blanches où trônaient l'objet si convoité. Elle s'allongea, s'endormant au moment où sa tête touchait l'oreiller.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se leva, plus reposée. Elle décida qu'il était temps de repartir, mais elle reviendrait pour explorer cet étrange habitat. Après quelques, dédales elle retrouva le tunnel et ne cacha pas sa déception face au mur de neige et au froid toujours présent. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller, pas aujourd'hui, peut-être demain ?

Elle retourna sur ses pas. Elle n'était pas rassurée, mais elle décida qu'elle devait se montrer forte, qu'elle avait échappée à la mort pour une raison et qu'à tout prendre autant essayer de briser le mystère des murs qui l'entouraient.

Elle déambula pendant plusieurs heures dans les étages, elle découvrit ainsi la bibliothèque. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu autant de livres de sa vie, les gribouillages sur les pages signifiaient quelques chose puisqu'elle savait lire, bougeant les lèvres en suivant du doigt la suite de mots, elle déchiffrait maladroitement leur sens mais lisait les pages plus vite que certaines personnes, plus vite que celui qui lui avait appris.

Le reverrait-elle, son père d'adoption, le forgeron du clan lui qui souriait avec les yeux quand il la regardait, son oncle qui l'avait recueilli à la mort de ses parents, et qui acceptait sa différence. Sa curiosité insatiable, sa volonté de tout savoir.

Un après-midi elle l'avait questionné sur la fabrication d'une épée, sur l'élaboration des différents alliages nécessaires pour une telle arme. Il lui avait expliqué patiemment illustrant ses propos en consolidant une dague, la façonnant à l'aide de son marteau, refroidissant le métal, saisissant ainsi ses nouvelles courbes.

Quelques jours plus tard, une fois la poignée et le fourreau terminés, il lui avait offert le fruit de cet exposé. Elle en avait pleuré et depuis, ne quittait plus le poignard.

Il était là fixé à sa hanche, son poids la rassurant face à cette solitude forcée.

Elle fut attirée par le titre un gros volume « Encyclopédie du XXIème siècle ». Encyclopédie… Un mot inconnu mais si attirant. Elle le posa par terre, le feuilleta lentement, s'arrêtant face aux images, lisant les légendes, ne comprenant pas tout.

Quand la soif se fit sentir, elle repartit à la réserve de nourriture. Il n'y avait là rien à boire, mais elle trouva une bassine vide qu'elle remplit de neige, puis retourna à la bibliothèque après avoir récupéré des paquets de « biscuits » et autres merveilles.

Les jours se succédèrent, chaque matin elle guettait le temps qui l'emprisonnait dans ce souterrain, déçue de ne pouvoir sortir, revenant dans son nouveau chez soi. L'encyclopédie lui permit de comprendre beaucoup sur ces objets bizarres autour d'elle dans le bunker.

L'électricité fut une révélation, elle mit un peu de temps à en assimiler le principe, bien qu'elle se douta que les détails lui échappaient encore. Elle s'émerveilla de l'hydraulique, ignorant comment ces choses si compliquées étaient pourtant pour elle presque accessibles. Elle passait des heures à étudier les schémas, les diagrammes, sentant bien qu'elle saurait les déchiffrer, certains pans entiers restant encore flous pour son jeune cerveau non pourvu des bases si importantes.

Un beau jour, au hasard de ses promenades, le mot « classe » piqua sa curiosité. Elle entra dans la pièce pleine de bureau faisant face à un écran noir. Ce mobilier ne l'intéressa pas, en revanche, les livres sur l'étagère du fond lui apportèrent ce qui lui manquait tant. Les yeux brillants, elle toucha délicatement la couverture en murmurant : « Programme de mathématiques pour collège. »

Elle savait déjà compter, poser une addition, ses parents commerçants lui avaient appris, mais ce livre complétait sa formation. Elle oublia l'électricité, l'hydraulique sentant que ces petits ouvrages seraient les clefs qui lui manquaient.

Les bâtonnets dessinés de sa main sur le mur de sa « chambre » dévoilèrent le nombre de jours depuis sa traversée du tunnel : cinquante… L'hiver si menaçant à l'extérieur, l'obligeait à rester. Ici au moins elle n'avait pas froid, de quoi manger et de quoi la distraire sans les regards de reproche, de dégoût, d'incompréhension des autres membres du clan.

Elle se surprit à ne pas souffrir de la solitude, au fond bien trop accaparée par cette connaissance à déchiffrer tout autour d'elle.

Le cinquante cinquième jour, elle perça enfin le mystère du manque de vie dans cet espace.

La porte noire devant elle céda légèrement quand elle la poussa de toutes ses forces, offrant une ouverture juste assez grande pour qu'elle puisse se glisser dans cette nouvelle pièce.

Elle reconnut ce qui s'appelait « ordinateur, consoles et commandes », la diode verte qui clignotait sur un des boutons l'appela telle une musique, la suppliant de l'écouter. Elle appuya et attendit. L'écran noir un peu en hauteur grésilla, et il apparut derrière la vitre poussiéreuse :

L'homme d'environ trente-cinq ans aux cheveux blond, était habillé de gris, ses yeux verts fatigués et tristes fixaient l'objectif. D'une voix calme, posée il déclara :

 _« Premier jour de mon mandat, moi Dante Wallace, commence la présidence de Mount Weather avec appréhension… Ceci est un « journal de bord », j'ignore qui verra cette vidéo ou dans combien d'années mais la catastrophe n'a pas tué tout le monde, certains humains ont survécu… Se cachant dans des bunkers pour continuer à vivre loin des radiations… Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans un des abris, construit sous la montagne Mount Weather, d'où son nom. »_

 _Il se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement puis reprit :_

 _« Je succède à mon père, une des premières victimes de la maladie… J'ai appris peu avant sa mort qu'il existait d'autres humains à l'extérieur, des hommes qui ne souffraient pas des émissions radioactives si dangereuses pour nous. Je pense que notre salut peut venir d'eux, malheureusement il est trop tard, ce virus inconnu nous terrasse, emportant les plus faibles pour commencer. Les personnes âgées… les enfants. Mon fils Cage développe déjà les symptômes, il ne sera plus parmi nous dans une semaine… »_

 _Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il tendait la main pour éteindre la caméra._

L'enfant continua à observer l'écran sans rien dire. À nouveau il grésilla et l'homme réapparut. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes noirs mangeaient une partie de ses joues, visiblement amaigri il reprit :

 _« Je n'ai pas pu continuer ce journal avant aujourd'hui… Soixantième jour de mon mandat… Plus des trois quart des habitants de Mount Weather son morts. Face à ce déluge de corps nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de les incinérer. J'ai exposé ma théorie sur les autres habitants de cette planète au reste des personnes encore présentes. Elle a été refusée, chacun pense que l'heure est venue d'accepter l'extinction de notre espèce, préférant rester auprès des mourants pour profiter des derniers instants en la compagnie de ceux qu'ils aiment… Je n'ai plus personne, ma femme est morte depuis bien longtemps et mon fils…_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire, accepter cette fatalité me semble terrible, et pourtant, la loi de la survie nous rappelle que nous ne sommes rien face à elle… J'aurais tellement aimé conduire mon peuple de manière juste, être celui qui pourrait lui ouvrir les portes de cette prison, mais la Vie en a décidé autrement. Je vais certainement mourir moi aussi. Cette vidéo est la dernière que je fais. Je suis d'accord avec eux, occupons-nous des vivants, tant que cela est encore possible… »_

La jeune fille se leva quand l'écran redevint noir, puis s'immobilisa lorsqu'une nouvelle image inattendue se matérialisa et que la même voix expliqua :

 _« Quatre-vingt dixième jour de mon mandat… À celui ou celle qui visionnera cette vidéo… Mon nom est Dante Wallace… Je suis le seul survivant du massacre viral de Mount Weather, j'en ignore la raison, mais voici mon histoire… »._

L'image se figea puis il révéla sa présence :

– Je peux te la raconter de vive voix si tu préfères, lui proposa-t-il doucement.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui. L'homme d'un certain âge face à elle lui souriait gentiment.

– Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ? Lui demanda-t-il toujours calmement ne voulant pas la brusquer.

Elle cligna des yeux et déglutit face à cette apparition. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Elle porta sa main à sa dague. L'inconnu n'exécuta aucun mouvement devant cette menace.

– Je te promets que je ne te ferai aucun mal, se contenta-t-il de révéler.

Elle resta encore quelques instants interdite, puis le corbeau des premiers jours lui revint en mémoire, celui qui l'avait aidé. Après tout cet homme ne la connaissait pas, alors ce nom ou un autre…

– Raven, murmura-t-elle, la main toujours sur la garde de son arme.

Il sourit, visiblement très ému d'entendre la voix de l'enfant.

– Raven… Répéta-t-il comme un mantra. Je suis Dante Wallace, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

.

.

N/A : Dans la mythologie Celtique Lug, est le dieu primordial et suprême, surnommé le polytechnicien. Il maîtrise tous les arts et toutes les techniques, il possède les pouvoirs de tous les autres dieux et est souvent représenté par un corbeau.

Raven signifie grand corbeau en anglais.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 _Seize ans plus tôt…_

L'homme aux cheveux blancs portant un veston gris, confortablement assis dans le fauteuil en cuir de son bureau, n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsque l'alarme retentit.

Il se leva subitement, et marcha en direction de la salle de contrôle. Scrutant les écrans, persuadé que l'intrusion avait lieu à la porte principale, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche en comprenant que quelqu'un se trouvait… dans le tunnel. Une petite fille. Il hésita, mais elle semblait si faible…

Il appuya sur le bouton, ouvrit la porte, arrêtant le mécanisme pour ne permettre qu'à la fillette de passer. Si d'autres personnes l'accompagnaient, il n'était pas prêt à les accueillir. Il l'observa longuement, constatant qu'elle était seule et complètement déboussolée dans cet endroit. Il sourit tristement, comprenant parfaitement cette peur qu'il lisait dans le langage de son corps maigre.

Il fronça les sourcils devant le manège qu'elle exécuta, semblant suivre quelque chose que lui ne distinguait pas. Il faillit intervenir quand elle manqua de s'étouffer avec le beurre de cacahuète. Rassuré et impressionné par son flegme, il continua sa surveillance silencieuse.

Il détourna enfin les yeux de l'ordinateur quand elle s'endormit.

Vingt ans... Cela faisait vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas vu un autre humain, à tel point qu'il avait douté de la révélation de son père sur l'existence d'autres hommes sur cette Terre.

Vingt ans d'agonie, de désespoir, vingt ans de survie, de questionnements. Il se souvint du jour où il avait voulu se suicider, ouvrir les portes et sortir à l'air libre. Il avait renoncé au dernier moment se disant qu'il pourrait toujours ressayer… le lendemain. Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas quitter ce monde, il avait alors appris tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le bunker, le maintenant en vie, persuadé que quelqu'un viendrait, que cet abri serait utile un jour ou l'autre.

Il se mit à la peinture, à la lecture, découvrit le répertoire de musique qu'offraient les archives.

Il passa régulièrement par des phases de dépressions horribles, qui s'achevaient toujours sur le même point, il ne voulait pas mourir, même s'il ne restait que lui.

Quand il était trop fatigué psychologiquement il visionnait des films, ou s'obligeait à marcher dans le bunker. Il finit par en connaître tous les recoins.

Vingt ans de solitude… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il avait ouvert la porte, acceptant la brèche quelques instants, pas suffisamment pour que la fuite ne puisse être colmatée, si fuite il y avait eu, le sas dans lequel l'enfant était entré restant fermé de son côté, avant que la grande porte soit de nouveau verrouillée.

Il se demanda si les vêtements de la jeune fille suffiraient à le contaminer. Pour en être certain, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, sortant de la salle de surveillance il se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite fille. Il entra et resta là un long moment à la regarder dormir, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il pleura en silence devant elle… devant une autre personne.

Il n'était plus seul.

Il ressortit à pas de loup, puis revint dans la pièce aux ordinateurs. Il la veilla toute la nuit. Le lendemain, il lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle sorte, ne trouvant finalement pas le courage de lui adresser la parole.

Cela faisait vingt ans qu'il vivait sans personne, à en devenir agoraphobe au plus haut degré. Il regretta sa couardise quand elle disparut dans le tunnel, puis son cœur explosa de joie quand elle revint sur ses pas.

Pendant cinquante quatre jours il l'étudia à travers les écrans lui refusant certains accès, en autorisant d'autres, constatant que sa proximité ne provoquait aucun symptôme, aucune maladie sur sa personne. Il fut étonné par son attitude, comprenant que comme lui, elle était une prisonnière de ce lieu découvert semblait-il par hasard.

Le cinquante cinquième jour, il inspira et décida qu'il était temps de faire face à la réalité, d'arrêter d'avoir peur, de rencontrer cet autre être humain. Il la guida subtilement jusqu'à la salle où il se terrait depuis un mois et demi, la laissant découvrir leur histoire puis se présenta.

– Raven… Répéta-t-il comme un mantra. Je suis Dante Wallace, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

– Tu… tu es un esprit ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

– Non, je suis l'homme sur l'écran derrière toi, le seul survivant de ce bunker. Je suis le gardien des lieux … « Le gardien de l'oubli », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

– Tu habites ici ?

– Oui, c'est même moi qui t'ai ouvert, ce jour-là dans le tunnel.

– …

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire.

– Tu n'as pas l'air très effrayée, constata-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je sais me battre et je pourrais facilement te tuer…

Il se mit à rire, puis s'arrêta comprenant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

– Qu'elle âge as-tu ?

– Douze ans.

Il soupira. Le même âge que son fils avant de mourir, il ferma un instant les yeux, et reprit :

– Je meurs de faim, que dirais-tu que nous continuons cette conversation dans la cuisine ?

Elle hésita puis hocha la tête. Elle lui emboita le pas en se demandant pourquoi il lui souriait bêtement. Un étage plus bas, il tapa un code sur le clavier numérique changeant la petite lumière rouge en vert, autorisant le déverrouillage métallique de la porte bleue.

– Voici les cuisines de Mount Weather, dit-il d'un geste de la main.

Raven détailla la grande pièce autour d'elle. Il y avait là des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, elle reconnut néanmoins une cuisinière, un évier déjà aperçus dans l'Encyclopédie, mais les autres restaient inconnus.

Dante comprit qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de choses qui pour lui coulaient de source. Bien entendu, ceux qui avaient survécu ne possédaient plus tout cela, la catastrophe les ayant ramenés quasiment à l'époque du Moyen-âge…

– Et si je te faisais un sandwich ?

– …

En vingt ans il avait aussi appris la cuisine, utilisant tous les instruments nécessaires à portée de main dans la grande salle. Il attrapa une miche de pain, se dirigea vers une porte, entra dans cette deuxième pièce puis ramena du jambon sec, du fromage sous cellophane, du beurre, et quelques tomates en revenant vers le plan de travail où Raven assise sur une chaise, l'attendait.

Elle observa sans rien dire.

– Tu pourrais t'interroger sur la provenance de cette nourriture ou simplement sa préservation… C'est assez compliqué, les réserves permettent une conservation jusqu'au delà de cent ans… Ne me demande pas comment cela est possible, je l'ignore. Ce procédé a été inventé avant ma naissance, du temps où la Terre était encore habitable…

Il confectionna deux sandwichs rapidement, et lui en tendit un dans une assiette.

– Raven, tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu désires…

La jeune fille regardait la nourriture suspicieuse.

– Raven ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui, il lui sourit en mordant à pleines dents dans son encas. Saisissant le message elle s'empara du goûter et fit de même.

– Ça te plaît ?

Elle répondit positivement de la tête. Il comprit qu'il ne devait pas la harceler de questions, mais attendre qu'elle vienne vers lui.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Raven n'y tint plus.

– Ils sont tous morts les autres ?

– Oui, répondit-il gravement.

– Pourquoi pas toi ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Pourquoi tu es resté là ?

– Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

– Je ne comprends pas.

Wallace réfléchit un instant.

– As-tu entendu parler des radiations ?

– J'ai lu ce mot dans l'Encyclopédie.

Il sourit gentiment.

– Oui j'ai remarqué que tu étais curieuse... Les radiations sont des particules d'énergie dangereuses pour l'organisme, le corps humain.

– …

– Ce sont des choses invisibles dans l'air, qui peuvent me tuer si je sors d'ici.

Raven hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il continua.

– Il y a très longtemps, avant ta naissance ou la mienne, une partie de la terre a été détruite par des missiles nucléaires, ces armes laissent dans l'environnement une quantité très importantes de ces radiations, et ce poison reste dans l'air pendant très très longtemps. C'est pour ça que l'endroit où nous nous trouvons fut construit, pour nous protéger.

– Mais moi, je ne suis pas malade ?

– Non, certaines personnes, tes ancêtres, ont survécu parmi ces radiations. Les miens se sont cachés ici.

– Et aujourd'hui il n'y a plus que toi ?

– Oui, avoua-t-il tristement.

– Tu n'as pas un manteau contre ces particules ?

– Les combinaisons qui marchaient assez bien ont été détruites, je pense que mon père est derrière tout ça...

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, plus intéressée par ce qui l'entourait, que par la révélation sur le père de cet inconnu.

– Tout ce qu'il y a ici, les objets, j'en ai vu quelques uns à Polis et ailleurs. Ils étaient là avant les radiations ?

– Polis ?

– …

 _« Donne-lui du temps »_ se rappela-t-il.

– Oui, si tu le souhaites je pourrais tout t'expliquer.

– D'accord.

Il se tut, puis reprit :

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui.

– J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas non plus partir d'ici. Pourquoi ?

– La neige, je me suis perdue et je suis tombée dans le tunnel, mais la neige est trop haute pour le moment il faut que j'attende la fin de l'hiver pour retourner à Jaha.

– Jaha ?

– …

Il l'observa.

– Tu es une fille intelligente Raven, si tu veux bien je voudrais aussi que tu m'expliques comment est le monde à l'extérieur de ces murs.

– Peut-être…

Il rit face à cette remarque. Il se leva de sa chaise. Leur rencontre ne devait pas s'éterniser, ils se côtoieraient avec parcimonie, pour le moment du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en décide autrement.

– Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là où tu m'as vu tout à l'heure.

– On va se revoir ?

– Bien sûr, tu es mon invitée ici et par conséquent, c'est toi qui fixe les règles, qui décide si oui ou non tu veux que nous parlions, si tu veux me voir, d'accord ?

– Oui.

Il s'en alla de la cuisine, laissant l'enfant digérer cette rencontre.

Elle vint le trouver le lendemain, regardant les écrans devant elle, Raven demanda.

– C'est quoi ?

– C'est un système de surveillance, Mount Weather est rempli de caméras, des yeux artificiels qui me permettent de voir partout.

– Tu m'as vu arriver, comprit la jeune fille.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ?

– Parce que j'avais peur.

– C'est normal, je suis plus forte que toi.

– Exactement, répondit-il avec le plus de sérieux qu'il put.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'étudia pendant un moment.

– Je veux bien que tu m'apprennes…

– Que je t'apprenne quoi ?

– Tout ce que les gens dehors ne savent pas.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis déclara.

– Cela prendra des années.

– Je partirai dès que la neige aura fondue.

– …

– Mais je reviendrai.

Il hocha la tête, c'était bien plus que ce qu'il espérait. Commença le jour même sa « formation ». Cela débuta par la réponse à toutes les questions qui lui passait par la tête, à l'explication des multiplications, la mécanique simple, la cuisine, la découverte de l'eau courante, des vidéos, de la musique…

Elle lui révéla tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'extérieur, la ville de Polis où vivait Heda le chef de tous les clans. Qui étaient les Skaikru, l'existence de son oncle qui devait la croire morte.

Un mois et demi plus tard, un matin après son passage quotidien dans le tunnel, elle entra dans la salle où il l'attendait.

– Tu pars ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

– Oui.

– Mais tu reviendras ?

– Je te le promets.

Elle s'approcha et lui tendit une main.

– Puissions-nous nous revoir.

Il l'attrapa et la serra doucement, connaissant grâce à elle cette formule.

– Puissions-nous nous revoir, lui répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se libéra de cette étreinte après quelques instants, et se mit en marche sans se retourner pour ne pas qu'il aperçoivent les larmes sur ses joues.

.

.

Sous la lumière de cette fin d'hiver, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction que le camp n'était pas si loin.

Raven marcha jusqu'à la forge, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards des badauds sur son passage. Elle s'immobilisa devant l'entrée. L'homme lui tournait le dos, occupé à frapper consciencieusement de son marteau le métal posé à même l'enclume.

Il s'arrêta sentant le regard sur sa nuque et se retourna.

– Marcus, dit-elle en souriant.

– Reyes ? Articula-t-il dans un souffle.

Il laissa tomber le marteau à terre qui atterrit avec un bruit sourd, en quelques enjambées il la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras.

– Tu es vivante, murmura-t-il avec soulagement à son oreille.

Les bras de la jeune fille s'accrochèrent à son cou, heureuse de le retrouver.

Elle donna pour toute explication à sa survie un mensonge. Elle aurait pu lui révéler l'existence de Mount Weather, pourtant elle la garda secrète. Si Marcus parlait, Dante courait un danger. Non, pour le moment cet endroit était le sien, son jardin secret, un lieu où elle découvrirait ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur sa propre espèce, sans avoir peur d'être elle-même, de poser des questions, car toutes celles qui traversaient son esprit trouvaient une réponse dans la bouche du président Wallace. En un mois et demi à ses côtés, elle en avait plus appris sur la race humaine, qu'en douze ans au clan des Skaikru.

Elle resta quinze jours avec Marcus avant d'oser retourner au bunker, vérifiant tous les cinquante mètres si elle n'était pas suivie, effaçant ses traces sur le sol.

Devant la porte en fer elle s'arrêta, leva la tête tout sourire à la caméra. Elle se faufila dans l'entrebâillement et fut heureuse de revoir l'homme âgé qui l'attendait.

– Raven, dit-il n'y croyant plus.

– Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ne vint pas tous les jours les deux premières années, mais assez régulièrement, repartant pour le camp toujours avant la nuit. Quand l'épisode de Pike et ses hommes arriva, elle fuit les Skaikru pendant plus d'un mois. Elle ne revint que sporadiquement pour que Marcus sache qu'elle était encore en vie. Il se doutait que quelque chose s'était produit, mais les hommes de mains de Thelonius restaient intouchables.

Elle élut domicile au bunker, appréciant de plus en plus la compagnie de Dante.

À dix-huit ans, face à Abby, elle hésita à la suivre pendant quelques secondes. Recommencer une vie ailleurs, loin du roi fou, paressait si tentant, une nouvelle vie oui, mais de laquelle disparaitrait Wallas, trop loin pour qu'elle vienne le voir aussi souvent qu'aujourd'hui, cet homme, son nouveau père qu'elle ne reverrait qu'au compte goutte, et ça elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle refusa donc l'offre de cette étrangère, continuant sa vie avec lui.

Devenant petit à petit elle aussi la gardienne de Mount Weather.

.

.

 _Seize ans plus tard…_

Les murs constellés de chiffres décroissants la désespéraient, il n'y avait là pas le moindre renseignement utile. Elle s'approcha d'une grande pancarte marquée d'un moins un, et juste au dessus, de deux mots écrits en lettres capitales noires et brillantes : « MOUNT WEATHER ».

Abby retourna sur ses pas. Elle découvrit avec effroi que le corps de Raven avait disparu, elle suivit les traînées de sang, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle aille bien, serrant la dague dans sa main à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Elle s'arrêta devant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Raven sur un lit blanc toujours inconsciente, perdait légèrement du sang, les gouttes s'échappant de sa blessure tombant une a une sur le sol dans un « ploc…ploc » presque inaudible. Une autre personne lui tournait le dos, penchée, cherchant quelque chose sur une étagère ornait d'une porte en verre, dont la poignée tenue fermement de sa main droite l'empêchait de lui revenir dessus. Il referma la porte puis regarda la jeune femme allongée, un flacon contenant un liquide translucide et une aiguille présents dans sa main gauche. Son visage relativement calme trahissait une certaine angoisse qu'il voulait masquer, échouant malgré lui.

Il s'approcha de Raven, prépara l'aiguille, puis s'apprêta à l'introduire dans sa cuisse.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cria la guérisseuse en entrant dans la pièce.

Il leva la tête vers elle ne semblant pas surpris par sa présence, planta l'aiguille dans la chair, poussant doucement le piston, puis récupéra l'objet vide avant de l'envoyer dans une poubelle un peu plus loin.

– Qui y avait-il dans cette seringue ? Demanda Abby menaçante.

– De la pénicilline…

L'absence d'incompréhension à ce mot « barbare » sur les traits de cette native devant lui l'étonna, ce qui signifiait qu'elle le connaissait… Il lui sourit en déclarant :

– Vous devez être Abby la guérisseuse… Raven m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Pourriez-vous m'aider à recoudre sa blessure, s'il vous plaît ?

.

.

N/A : _Le gardien de l'oubli_ est un conte pour enfants assez énigmatique, et comme tous les contes… initiatique, l'histoire ou même simplement le titre m'ont toujours fascinés, d'où mon hommage par son évocation ici.

Et merci à "guest" pour son appréciation du personnage de Raven.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

D'une taille relativement petite pour la gente masculine, environ un mètre soixante-dix, brun à la barbe peu fournie, où quelques poils blancs trahissaient son âge, l'homme aux épaules larges et aux bras développés, portant un tablier en cuir épais telle une armure, frappait méthodiquement le métal rougi.

Les étincelles que provoquait le choc violent de la table du marteau sur le fer à chaud, s'éparpillaient en illuminant le billot de bois sur lequel reposait l'enclume, et atterrissaient sur le sol en terre de l'atelier, mourant finalement à ses pieds après une vie de quelques instants, pour renaître sous la violence et le bruit aigu du nouveau coup.

La chaleur dans la forge ne le gênait pas, il l'avait toujours connue, été comme hiver, la cheminée restant en permanence allumée, le soufflet pressé régulièrement sur les flammes pour en augmentait la température.

Le laminage de l'acier terminé, son durcissement suffisant à ses yeux d'expert, il plongea le matériau dans l'eau, dont le cri déchirant au contact du liquide froid se mélangea à la vapeur blanche qu'entraîna ce brutal changement de régime.

Il leva les yeux, attiré par le mouvement, la suivant du regard, une nouvelle tête qu'il aurait sans doute laissé passer si l'épée sur sa hanche n'avait aiguisé sa curiosité, une arme qu'il connaissait.

– Hé ! La héla-t-il.

La jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus, s'arrêta et fixa cet inconnu qui semblait vouloir lui parler.

– Où as-tu eu cette épée ?

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à s'interroger intérieurement sur cet étranger.

– Elle appartenait à mon père, révéla une jeune blonde en arrivant derrière elle.

– Ton père ?

– Oui.

– Jake est ici ? Demanda-t-il un sourire chaleureux se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

– Jake est mort il y a plus d'un an, fut la réponse froide de la jeune arrivée.

L'homme trapu l'observa gravement puis murmura :

– C'était un homme bon. Un homme capable d'apprendre la lecture et l'écriture à un simple fils de forgeron.

Il pointa du doigt l'arme sur le côté d'Octavia en continuant :

– C'est mon père Cladio qui l'a façonnée pour l'anniversaire des quinze ans du prince Jake…

Clarke comprit qui il était, et déclara doucement :

– Tu es Marcus.

– Oui.

– Merci pour le jeu d'échecs.

Il sourit tendrement, se souvenant de ce cadeau d'adieu.

– Vous l'avez gardé…

– Oui, ma mère est une joueuse redoutable, expliqua-t-elle.

Il parcourra des yeux la foule derrière elles, cherchant ce visage connu.

– Abby est ici ?

– Non, elle s'est échappée.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension qu'il affichait elle précisa :

– Thelonius la emprisonné pour la tuer, mais elle est partie. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

– Je me tiens loin de cet homme, répondit-il à mi-mots.

Clarke hocha la tête, l'aide de Marcus, le soutien infaillible qu'il avait porté à ses parents avant sa naissance n'avait pas dû être apprécié par ce Roi déséquilibré.

Il préféra changer de sujet en s'adressant à sa petite sœur qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot :

– Me permets-tu de la voir ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir en direction de l'épée.

Octavia la sortit doucement du fourreau, accentuant cette note continue si captivante, que chantait l'acier en se libérant de son enveloppe. La soutenant dans ses paumes, une au niveau du fort de la lame, l'autre de la poignée, elle lui tendit à bout de bras, lui proposant ainsi une prise moins dangereuse de l'arme.

Elle put lire dans les iris marrons du forgeron toute l'admiration du professionnel devant la pièce qu'il tenait délicatement. Un des chefs-d'œuvre de son père, un ouvrage d'une finesse à en faire pâlir d'envie plus d'un, un travail qu'il égalerait peut-être à la fin de sa vie n'en étant même pas certain.

Il caressa la lame, suivit de son index noirci par la suie, la signature de son mentor sur la chape, avalant avec difficulté sa salive tant l'émotion le prenait à la gorge. Il se ressaisit et rendit l'arme à la jeune fille.

– Elle est magnifique, avoua-t-il.

– Oui c'est une bonne épée, confirma une guerrière qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

La femme à la peau noire l'étudiait d'un air placide, puis se tourna vers une des jeunes filles et ordonna :

– Heda veut te voir.

Clarke acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de repartir dans la foule.

 _« Lexa voulait la voir »_ se dit-elle nerveuse, accélérant le pas vers la maison où elle l'attendait.

Elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis cet instant incontrôlé de la vieille. À l'annonce de la « disparition » de sa mère, Heda dut s'entretenir une partie de la nuit avec le Roi Thelonius. Elle-même accaparée par l'équipe de recherche composée rapidement pour retrouver la prisonnière, resta sous bonne garde des Skaikru.

Heureusement pour Abby la pluie avait effacé toutes traces de sa fuite rendant impossible une poursuite vouée à l'échec. Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, l'escouade était revenue au matin, bredouille, retardée par le brouillard épais l'empêchant d'avancer à une allure normale, sans lequel elle aurait certainement atteint le camp avant l'aube. Le capitaine des guerriers, un homme aux traits grossiers, s'était détaché du groupe d'un pas traînant, ayant la lourde tâche d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à leur Roi, déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Elle pénétra dans la maison. Le Leader de dos regardait par la fenêtre du salon en direction de la forêt. Les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les carreaux sales l'auréolaient, ajoutant de la stature à sa silhouette déjà imposante.

– Clarke… Dit-elle calmement toujours devant la fenêtre.

– Tu m'as fais demander Heda ?

– Oui… En cette matinée funeste… Le Roi Thelonius est mort.

La jeune femme stupéfaite par cette nouvelle en perdit un instant la parole.

Heda se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce baiser passionné, cette fureur visible dans les yeux bleus de la jeune guérisseuse, face à sa décision de soutenir le roi contre sa mère, une colère contre elle qui tranchait pourtant avec son attitude, cette avidité qu'elle avait montrée en l'attirant à elle. Car l'instigatrice de leur étreinte n'était autre que Clarke, tout comme sa contestataire. Un feu imprévisible présent chez la jeune femme qui l'éblouissait, lui donnant l'impression désagréable d'être un papillon qui se brûlerait les ailes à son contact.

Elle se reprendrait, Heda ne ployait pas sous le désir, une émotion perturbatrice et inutile pour un grand chef. Elles devaient s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, car Clarke n'aurait d'autre choix que de rester ici.

Au contact de l'instabilité de Thelonius elle avait pris sa décision, l'homme semblait être à ses côtés pour le moment, mais elle savait que son attitude de désaxé deviendrait rapidement une menace…

.

 _Cachée dans un des placards de la maison, elle attendait patiemment qu'Heda parte pour accomplir sa mission. Leur conversation lui parvenait par bribes, l'homme démontrait une fois de plus sa névrose importante, sa peur du retour d'Abby qui le tuerait dans son sommeil… Si seulement il savait à quel point il était proche de la vérité._

 _Quelques heures avant l'aube, le Leader sortit du salon, alors que retentissait l'ordre sec qu'on ne le dérange plus avant le lendemain, et tant que le soleil ne serait pas haut dans le ciel. Que si une personne demandait à le voir, que cette requête lui soit refusée, sauf bien entendu s'il s'agissait d'Heda._

 _La maison fouillée juste après la découverte de la disparition de la prisonnière ne le fut pas de nouveau, ce que n'aurait jamais toléré un véritable souverain, une erreur que n'aurait pas commise Lexa._

 _Lorsque plus aucun bruit ne parvint du salon, elle demeura sur place, sachant que le moment où les gardes seraient le moins attentifs,_ _ _peu de temps avant l'aurore,_ arriverait.  
_

 _La lumière tamisée de la chambre du roi lui permit de se déplacer de manière anonyme, glissant tel un spectre jusqu'au pied de son lit. Les ronflements gras de l'homme irritèrent ses oreilles sensibles. Elle s'approcha lentement, saisit un oreiller et le plaqua sur ce visage angoissé reflétant le cauchemar qui se déroulait sous ses paupières closes. Elle l'appuya de toutes ses forces sur sa face anguleuse, ne sentant même pas les ongles de la victime réveillée qui se débattait, s'acharnant inutilement sur le cuir qui recouvrait ses avants bras, les griffant désespérément. Une fois cette lutte terminée, elle resta dans cette position encore plusieurs minutes pour être certaine qu'il ne feignait pas sa propre mort._

 _Elle observa ses traits tendus et ferma les yeux aux prunelles noires et sans vie. Elle reposa délicatement le coussin, sortit de la pièce, puis monta les escaliers en direction du grenier. Elle ouvrit le vasistas, se faufila péniblement à l'extérieur de la maison, se laissa glisser du toit pour se réceptionner lourdement sur ses jambes un étage plus bas, en se disant que ces acrobaties n'étaient plus de son âge._

 _Les rayons du soleil pointaient à l'horizon quand elle frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre. Elle répondit positivement au regard interrogateur de sa supérieure qui la laissa entrer et referma doucement la porte derrière elle._

– _Il est mort Heda, chuchota-t-elle._

– _Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que cet assassinat n'est pas digne de mon règne ? Demanda Lexa à voix basse._

 _Indra baissa les yeux, fatiguée, elle s'assit sur une des chaises en bois peu confortable._

– _Non, je ne suis pas pour ce genre de méthode, mais j'ai vu de quoi était capable Nia, je sais que Thelonius était craint par son peuple, à cause du régime de terreur qu'il instaurait. Tu m'as confirmé qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle, mais qui te dit qu'elle sera se montrer à la hauteur de ce qui l'attend. Qu'ils l'accepteront, ou qu'elle dira simplement oui._

– _Elle devra m'obéir, la parole d'Heda fait loi._

 _La guerrière sourit tristement._

– _Fais attention à ne pas devenir toi-même un dictateur…_

– _Penses-tu vraiment que je puisse sombrer comme lui vers cette folie ?_

– _Non, Lexa je te connais depuis plusieurs années, je sais que même si ce n'est pas toi qui a porté le coup fatal, cette décision te hantera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et… c'est en cela que réside ton salut._

 _La jeune femme face à elle ferma les yeux. Indra reprit gentiment._

– _Tu t'éloignes d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Car comme Costia elle deviendrait une faiblesse dont Nia profiterait._

– _Oui, souffla sa supérieur. Je ne pensais pas revivre cela un jour._

– _Que vois-tu en elle ?_

– _Un grand leader, même si elle n'en a pas encore conscience._

– _C'est simplement une guérisseuse._

– _C'est ce qui pour moi la rendra juste auprès de son peuple._

– _Un peuple qu'elle ne connait pas._

– _Oui, mais son peuple néanmoins, affirma Lexa._

 _Le mentor se leva et la salua._

– _Puis-je me retirer Heda ?_

– _Oui, repose-toi, demain une autre journée nous attend._

 _La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle entendit Lexa murmurer :_

– _Merci Indra._

 _Elle se retourna, hocha imperceptiblement la tête et sortit de la chambre._

.

– Le Roi Thelonius est mort. Vive la Reine Clarke, reprit Heda simplement.

– …

– Il est mort dans son sommeil, les guérisseurs ont confirmé qu'il était malade depuis longtemps, que la mort le guettait déjà avant notre arrivée. Il n'avait pas d'enfant, ce qui par défaut, fait de toi la nouvelle Reine.

– Mais…

– Tu es la fille du prince Jake, sans Thelonius tu aurais de toute façon été la princesse Clarke, fille du Roi. Son père en avait décidé autrement il y a plus de vingt ans à cause de cet homme. Aujourd'hui l'ordre des choses se rétablit. Jake étant mort le trône te revient.

– Mais…

– Clarke tu n'as pas le choix.

À ces mots la jeune femme éclata :

– Qui es-tu pour me dicter ma vie ! Ma mère a renoncé au trône il y a des années, je peux aussi le faire !

– Pense à ton peuple…

– Des gens que je ne connais pas ! Et qui ignorent mon existence, je ne suis pas un leader, je ne l'ai jamais été, mon rôle est de guérir, non de gouverner !

– Tu es née pour ça Clarke, tout comme moi.

Devant le désarroi de la jeune femme face à elle, Lexa s'approcha en tendant la main vers son visage, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

– Nous sommes en guerre, si le peuple des glaces gagne, le monde tel que tu le connais n'existera plus, ta famille est déjà la proie de cette Nia assoiffée de sang, elle tuera toutes les personnes qui oseront se dresser devant elle, et si j'échoue, alors plus personne ne l'arrêtera.

– …

– La décision sera officielle ce soir, je te supplie d'y réfléchir. Va à la rencontre de ton peuple pendant cette journée, observe-les, découvre-les, tu te rendras compte qu'ils ne méritent pas ce qui les menace.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement, avant que Clarke ne puisse répondre, elle recula de quelques pas.

– Fais-le pour eux… Le métier de guérisseur prend racine à la même source que celui d'un véritable souverain, il faut savoir se sacrifier pour les autres, apporter la paix dans le cœur de tes hommes… Réfléchis-y, répéta-t-elle avant de la dépasser et de sortir de la maison laissant la jeune guérisseuse seule et désemparée.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Abby n'aimait pas cette blessure.

Penchée sur la cuisse d'une Raven toujours évanouie, elle avait été rassurée de constater que l'artère fémorale était intacte, sinon la jeune femme serait morte en quelques minutes une fois le garrot protecteur retiré.

Néanmoins, l'entaille bien trop profonde sur une bonne partie du haut de la jambe ne lui plaisait pas, ce qui l'angoissait à cet instant, se tenait sous ses yeux… cette lésion. Elle approcha les doigts, le touchant comme pour confirmer que sa vue ne la trahissait pas.

L'homme d'âge mûr face à elle comprenait que quelque chose la troublait, voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, il demanda :

– Que se passe-t-il ?

La guérisseuse ferma un instant les paupières, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, qu'elle n'en avait pas les compétences, puis expliqua :

– Vous voyez ce cordon cylindrique blanchâtre juste là, le long du sartorius juste après le muscle fémoral gauche ? Dit-elle en le pointant de l'index.

– Oui…

– Il s'agit d'une partie du nerf crural… Qui a un rôle primordiale dans la fonction motrice et sensitive du membre inférieur. Le problème se situe là, expliqua-t-elle en l'effleurant, il est très endommagé, j'ai peur que cela engendre une paralysie du quadriceps, ce qui voudrait dire… Qu'elle ne pourrait plus se tenir sur sa jambe gauche.

Dante secoua doucement la tête.

– Elle ne pourra plus remarcher ?

– Non, ou elle boitera certainement à vie.

– Va-t-elle souffrir ?

– Je… Je n'en sais rien.

Il acquiesça.

– Mais elle va vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix pleine d'anxiété.

La femme fatiguée leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

– Je vous le promets.

Il la remercia d'un geste de la tête.

– Dites-moi si je peux vous être d'une quelconque aide.

– Je vous remercie, j'ai juste besoin de me concentrer pour la recoudre.

– Bien sûr, murmura-t-il en s'écartant du lit, pendant qu'Abby préparait le nécessaire.

Elle fut étonnée de la texture du fil qu'il lui avait proposé, bien plus résistant que le crin de cheval, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne se désintégrerait pas tout seul, qu'il faudrait qu'elle enlève les points plus tard.

L'homme aux rides profondes et aux habits sans couleurs, assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin détaillait la femme concentrée. Il la trouva belle, apprécia qu'elle semble sincèrement attachée à Raven. Celle qu'il prenait pour sa propre fille, celle qui se refermait, préférant taire, ou refouler ses traumatismes.

Il se souvint de son emménagement. La jeune fille de quatorze ans était arrivée en pleine nuit, s'étant visiblement battue. Il avait vite compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il attendit qu'elle parle, mais elle n'en fit rien, à la place, elle quitta son clan, n'y retournant rarement que pour voir Marcus. Sans lui, les Skaikru n'aurait plus jamais revu cette jeune femme extraordinaire. Et puis dix ans plus tôt, à nouveau en pleine nuit, Raven lui avait révélé qu'elle avait aidé une femme à s'enfuir, une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Dante aperçut la petite étincelle dans ses prunelles quand elle décrivit leur rencontre, le genre de flamme qui apparaissait devant un problème sur lequel elle buttait pendant ses recherches. Cette étrangère la fascinait. Quelques jours plus tard, elle apprit, par Marcus au courant de l'évasion, qui elle était : Abby la guérisseuse, d'un clan ennemi, d'une famille royale…

Aujourd'hui, l'ancienne princesse du peuple des glaces se dressait devant lui. Il n'avait pas connu grand monde depuis vingt ans, mais en tant qu'homme de pouvoir il savait reconnaître un de ses pairs quand il en voyait un. De cette femme se dégageait une force, un calme olympien, une attitude droite, juste… Celle d'une souveraine. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il ne put cependant qu'acquiescer aux paroles répétées par Raven depuis dix ans.

Abby la guérisseuse était une femme très impressionnante.

La femme plus âgée, posa la main sur le front de Raven et murmura plusieurs paroles, incompréhensibles de l'endroit où il se trouvait, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Se souvenant de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce, elle se tourna vers lui.

– Où puis-je me laver les mains ?

– Dans l'évier juste là.

La salle aux murs blancs possédait deux lavabos dans un des coins, opposés aux lits.

– Quelle est cette pièce ? Voulut-elle savoir en cherchant une bassine d'eau.

– Une infirmerie, le lit sur lequel se trouve Raven accueillait les malades…

Elle fronça les sourcils visiblement embêtée de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait puis elle comprit et tourna doucement le robinet. Elle sursauta quand l'eau se mit à couler, restant immobile, un instant hypnotisée par le liquide transparent. Wallas s'approcha d'elle, amusé par son expression, celle de Raven en découvrant l'eau courante avait été bien plus crue, du moins verbalement.

– Vous semblez surprise, la taquina-t-il.

– Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je savais que cela avait existé mais…

Elle avança sa main sous le filet d'eau en souriant comme une enfant. L'homme s'en émut.

– Vous allez adorer la salle de douche, précisa-t-il.

Abby se tourna vers lui et l'étudia en silence.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

Il lui sourit gentiment en déclarant.

– Je pense que vous devez avoir besoin de vous nettoyer et de vous changer, constata-t-il devant ses vêtements sales et déchirés. Permettez-moi de vous montrer où cela est possible, pendant que je nous prépare à manger…

– Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, le coupa-t-elle.

– Je suis Dante Wallas, le propriétaire des lieux, révéla-t-il en ouvrant les bras théâtralement, puis il exécuta une vague révérence, se releva et continua. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais vous… Pardonnez–moi, vos habits sentent quelques peu.

Abby se mit à rire.

– Vous êtes un homme au nez très délicat, j'empeste bien moins que certaines personnes et je suis généralement très propre, mais depuis hier, il est vrai que la boue, le sang et la transpiration sont devenus mes meilleurs amis…

– Je ne suis plus habitué à l'odeur d'autres êtres humains, murmura-t-il en guise d'excuse.

Elle se tut, puis hocha la tête, il avait raison, elle puait, elle avait besoin de se laver.

– Pouvons-nous laisser Raven ici ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Oui, je vais la surveiller, il sortit de sa poche un petit écran appuya dessus et montra l'image émise par la caméra de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Abby s'approcha, tendit la main vers le dispositif en ouvrant la bouche.

– Comment… ?

– C'est Raven qui a eu l'idée de renvoyer le signal sur des écrans portatifs, cette jeune fille est si intelligente, avoua-t-il en regardant l'intéressée sur le lit.

– …

Il reporta à nouveau son attention à la femme devant lui qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'appareil dans ses mains.

– Je répondrai à toutes vos questions lorsque nous mangerons, dit-il en se mettant en marche, suivi par « l'invitée ». Merci de l'avoir aidé, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, reprit-il doucement en arrivant à la porte de l'infirmerie.

L'homme face à elle, la tête légèrement baissée, le dos voûté, semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

– Raven m'a sauvé il y a longtemps, je suis heureux que ce soit vous qui le fassiez aujourd'hui, elle vous apprécie, lui précisa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil quelques mètres plus loin vers la jeune femme inconsciente.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

– Elle parle beaucoup de vous, je suis heureux d'enfin faire votre connaissance.

Abby ne répondit pas pendant qu'il se remettait en marche, réfléchissant à ses dernières paroles.

.

.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait restée plus d'une heure dans cette salle, se détendant sous la caresse du jet d'eau chaude, émerveillée par ce qui s'appelait une douche, tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit qui ne la rassurait pas, néanmoins elle sentait que Raven ne l'aurait jamais attirée dans un piège, comme elle se doutait que cette immense place n'avait pour résidents que les deux autres personnes déjà présentes qu'elle avait rencontrées.

Une fois propre, sèche et changée, elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine, se repérant aux indications qu'il lui avait données. Elle s'assit sur une chaise pendant qu'il leur servait deux assiettes de légumes en expliquant.

– Les légumes frais viennent de notre ferme hydroponique, l'eau fraiche de nos propres réservoirs souterrains, l'énergie électrique, elle, du barrage…

Elle réajusta sa veste à capuche grise remontant la fermeture éclaire jusqu'au col, puis attrapa les deux assiettes et changea leur position, lui donnant la sienne et récupérant celle de Dante.

Il fut un instant dérouté face à son attitude puis se mit à rire. Une fois la crise passée, il attrapa une fourchette prit une bouchée dans son assiette et se servit également dans celle d'Abby. Il mâcha lentement les aliments en la dévisageant. Elle plissa les yeux, sourit et commença à manger.

– Où sommes-nous ?

– Mount Weather, situé dans l'état de Virginie, du moins quand les États-Unis existaient encore.

– …

– Vous êtes une guérisseuse ?

– Oui.

– Mais vous en savez plus que les autres, n'est ce pas ?

– J'ai lu quelques livres sur le corps humain…

Il se tut lui laissant le soin de continuer la conversation, attendant patiemment ses autres questions.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous seuls ici avec Raven ?

– Tous les autres habitants de ce lieu sont morts il y a plus de trente ans d'un virus dont je suis le seul survivant, un virus qui semble m'avoir renforcé puisque je vous supporte… Mais ma tolérance s'arrête-là, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

– Et Raven ?

– Elle a découvert ce bunker par accident quand elle avait douze ans, nous avons fait connaissance et elle est restée. Elle est la fille que j'aurais aimé avoir, révéla-t-il.

Abby hocha la tête.

– Personne d'autre ne connaît cet endroit ?

– Vous êtes le deuxième être humain que je rencontre en trente six ans.

La guérisseuse ne répondit pas face à cet aveu, scrutant l'homme sexagénaire devant elle, comprenant qu'il était resté seul pendant des dizaines d'années.

– Comment avez-vous fait ? Pour ne pas devenir fou ?

Il sourit avec malice.

– Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas ?

Elle l'observa, son attitude n'avait rien de menaçante, elle s'étonna même de le trouver plutôt rassurant, un brin protecteur.

– Vous étiez le chef de votre clan, devina-t-elle.

– Oui, murmura-t-il.

– Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas sortir d'ici ?

– Les radiations.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et commença :

– Laissez-moi vous conter l'histoire de nos ancêtres...

Une heure plus tard, la guérisseuse comprenait mieux l'endroit où elle se trouvait, acceptant les murs autour d'elle avec plus de facilité, s'attachant même à ce Dante Wallas, un homme énigmatique et surprenant.

– Je vais retourner auprès d'elle.

– Je comprends, je vous proposerais bien une des chambres au niveau moins deux, mais je suppose que vous préférez rester avec elle ?

– Oui.

– Pourriez-vous m'appeler quand elle se réveillera ?

– Bien sûr… Mais comment ?

– Je vais vous montrer.

Ils retournèrent en silence à l'infirmerie. Il se positionna devant le digicode sur le mur de gauche en entrant.

– Il vous suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton. Je vous entendrai, et vous répondrai.

Abby acquiesça et partit vers la blessée toujours évanouie.

– Va-t-elle se réveiller ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Elle toucha délicatement le torse de la femme allongée, examinant sa respiration, sentant le cœur battre fortement et à un rythme régulier.

– Oui.

– Merci, répéta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce, sous le regard de l'étrangère.

Elle observa la jeune femme devant elle. Une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui par deux fois avait changée sa vie, prolongeant son existence sur cette Terre. Qui était-elle ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'intriguait, qu'elle l'avait toujours fait depuis leur première rencontre. Une jeune fille mystérieuse, au nom si étonnant...

Elle s'allongea dans le lit d'à côté écoutant sa respiration calme et profonde, luttant inutilement contre le sommeil en fixant le plafond, puis finit par s'endormir.

.

.

Raven ouvrit les yeux péniblement, sentant la caresse délicate sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle souleva légèrement sa tête pour distinguer l'origine de ce contact, et croisa le regard de la femme qui hantait une partie de son esprit depuis les dix dernières années.

– Abby… croassa-t-elle.

– Bonjour Raven, tu m'as fait peur, je commençais sérieusement à me demander si tu te réveillerais, lui répondit la femme en lui souriant avec affection.

La jeune femme observa un instant la pièce, soulagée de reconnaître sa « maison », et reporta son attention sur la guérisseuse qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

– Depuis combien de temps sommes nous là ?

– Trois jours.

Raven s'assit difficilement dans le lit en grimaçant, portant malgré elle une main à sa cuisse, en se souvenant de sa blessure.

Elle observa son bras droit où logeait un tuyau transparent relié à une poche en plastique soutenue sur une potence.

– C'est une perfusion, précisa Abby. Dante m'a montré comment faire, il ne fallait pas que tu te déshydrate…

– …

– Comment te sens-tu ? S'inquiéta le médecin.

– J'ai mal à la jambe.

– Raven…

– C'est grave, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

La jeune femme déglutit puis reprit :

– Je… Je peux marcher ?

– Il va falloir faire un essai.

Raven s'assit dans le lit, puis arrêta d'un regard la guérisseuse qui voulait l'aider.

– Non ! Je vais le faire seule.

Abby hocha la tête, restant néanmoins à proximité. La jeune blessée constata qu'elle avait été changée, comprenant que la femme à ses côtés l'avait certainement déshabillée, et lavée … Elle chassa l'image qui lui vint à l'esprit refusant d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si elle avait été consciente.

Elle se concentra sur ses jambes. Assise au bord du lit, elle déposa délicatement le pied droit sur le sol, et recommença avec le gauche observant le pansement sur sa cuisse.

Elle se leva et perdit l'équilibre, rattrapée par les bras de la guérisseuse.

– Non ! Répéta-t-elle en la repoussant. Laisse-moi ! Il faut que j'y arrive !

Abby s'éloigna pendant que Raven reprenait sa marche pour s'étaler sur le sol deux pas plus loin. Elle se redressa sous les yeux de la guérisseuse qui n'avait pas bougée, s'asseyant sur le sol en jetant un regard plein de haine à sa jambe inutile, se mettant à pleurer de colère.

– Marche ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Lui cria-t-elle, lui tapant dessus.

Le médecin s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés en lui révélant :

– Ton nerf fémoral a été salement endommagé par le coup de couteau que tu as reçu. Je ne peux rien faire Raven, j'avais espéré… Mais ta jambe gauche ne peut plus te soutenir.

– Pourtant je la sens, c'est douloureux, gémit-elle.

– Je sais, je pense que cette souffrance sera toujours présente, lui avoua Abby le regard plein de tristesse.

– …

– Je suis désolée Raven, murmura Abby en la prenant dans ses bras.

Raven se remit à pleurer bercée par les bras de la femme plus âgée qui la serrait plus fort.

– Raven…

Elles se retournèrent vers cette voix alors qu'il s'approchait d'elles. Il s'accroupit pour être au niveau de la jeune souffrante pendant que les deux femmes se séparaient. Il ne la quittait pas du regard, si heureux et soulagé de la revoir devant lui.

– Raven, répéta-t-il le regard plein d'amour.

– Dante… Je suis cassée, chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il rit doucement au choix de l'expression de Raven, lui donnant l'impression que la jeune femme devant lui avait toujours douze ans.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui.

– Raven, tu es en vie…

– Mais ma jambe…

– Tu es en vie ! La coupa-t-il avec fermeté. Dois-je te rappeler qui tu es ? Tu es Raven Reyes. Tu sais lire et écrire, connais les mathématiques, la mécanique, la physique quantique… Lorsque tu commences à t'ennuyer tu t'amuses à résoudre des divisions Euclidienne ! Et tu veux me faire croire que tu vas abandonner pour une histoire de jambe ?! Fais-la t'obéir ! Ou alors aide-la à te porter, débrouille-toi ! Mais je refuse de te voir abandonner, car la Raven Reyes que je connais accepterait cette nouvelle épreuve la tête haute, cherchant comment résoudre ce nouveau problème. Alors fais-le !

Abby faillit intervenir, mais l'expression du visage de Raven qui écoutait le discours de cet homme, lui intima de ne pas le faire. Elle sut qu'il l'avait ramené à eux, que ces paroles crues énoncées presque avec fureur face à la blessée, agissaient comme un coup de poing, que Raven avait besoin de ces mots telle une motivation qui l'aideraient à accepter ce changement dans son corps, plus efficace que le simple réconfort qu'elle lui avait apporté quelques instants plus tôt.

.

Une semaine… Une semaine qu'Abby était « prisonnière » de Mount Weather, la guérisseuse savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir, étant recherchée par les hommes de Thelonius. Elle s'inquiétait pour Clarke et Octavia, espérant que le Roi ne leur avait pas fait payer son évasion. Non...

Elle en voulait à Lexa, mais elle pensait qu'elle ne le permettrait pas, pas après la façon dont elle regardait sa fille.

Abby se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, énervée que Raven ne soit pas venue à sa consultation journalière. Wallas, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil un recueil de poésie sur les genoux écoutait les nocturnes de Chopin, concentré sur les vers sous ses yeux. Il sursauta quand elle demanda avec agacement.

– Où est-elle ?

Il leva la tête vers la femme visiblement sur les nerfs.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-il innocemment.

– Raven n'est pas venue me voir à l'infirmerie. Où est-elle ?

Il soupira, la relation des deux femmes semblait assez compliquée, Abby voulait aider Raven et la jeune femme lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

– Au niveau moins un, je suppose.

– …

– Au garage, précisa-t-il.

La guérisseuse se dirigea vers les escaliers puis arriva au parking souterrain. Elle s'arrêta devant les automobiles poussiéreuses, garées méthodiquement et parfaitement inutiles. Dante lui avait fait visiter le Bunker, Abby restait toujours étonnée que l'on ait pu voyager dans ces cages métalliques. Elle distingua de la lumière un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers la source lumineuse. Elle ralentit en entendant la musique, un air sinistre. Pourquoi Raven écoutait-elle ce genre de chanson ? Elle prêta l'oreille aux paroles:

 _«You who wish to conquer pain; you must learn what makes me kind… »_

– Qu'est-ce ce que tu écoutes ? Demanda-t-elle aux jambes qui dépassaient de sous la voiture.

– Aucune idée, que dit l'écran ?

Abby se pencha et lut :

– Un certain Leonard Cohen… Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue. Tu as manqué ta consultation.

Raven finit par s'extraire de dessous le véhicule, et se leva en grimaçant. Elle observa la colère dans les yeux d'Abby.

– Et alors ? La nargua-t-elle. En quoi une heure d'attente changera quelque chose à ma jambe ? Cracha-t-elle.

La guérisseuse la gifla.

– Tu crois que tu es la seule à souffrir, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Tu sais que nous vivons dans un monde où nous devons survivre. Alors fais avec, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Cette attelle t'aide déjà énormément, continua-t-elle en désignant la jambe de Raven. Elle te permet de marcher sans béquilles.

Elle s'avança toujours aussi furieuse à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, elle reprit d'une voix plus grave :

– Je suis là pour t'aider Raven, mais si tu refuses mon assistance, je vais partir. Ma vie n'est pas dans cette prison mais dehors, tu pourras rester dans ce cimetière avec ce cher Dante à continuer à te cacher du monde, conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas rapide, puis s'arrêta lorsque la jeune femme reprit.

– Pourquoi crois-tu que je vérifie cette voiture ? C'est pour toi Abby, pour pouvoir t'aider à l'extérieur !

La guérisseuse se retourna, attendant la suite.

– Je suis incapable de courir. Si on nous poursuivait, je nous ralentirais, mais je n'ai pas besoin de cette jambe pour conduire. Et crois-moi cette petite merveille peut semer même le meilleur des chevaux … Je peux t'emmener très loin d'ici avec cette voiture. Je ne tiens pas à fuir le monde, comme tu dis, simplement à nous préserver un minimum une fois à l'air libre. Alors si tu l'acceptes j'aimerais te faire voir les environs dans ce véhicule une fois sa révision terminée.

Le médecin la fixa un petit moment sans rien dire et repartit vers la sortie.

– Je t'attends à l'infirmerie dans vingt minutes ! Ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cage d'escalier.

Raven sourit, puis regarda l'automobile, confiante sur les résultats de ses révisions positives, préférant s'assurer à nouveau de l'ensemble avant de prendre la route. La voiture était en parfait état pour les emmener où elles voudraient.

.

.

N/A : Chanson _Avalanche_ par Leonard Cohen. Même si c'est la reprise de Nick Cave que j'avais en tête.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Reine… Elle serait reine dans quelques heures, la souveraine d'un peuple qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à hier, un peuple qui avait rejeté sa mère, banni son père. Comment pouvait-elle les guider ? Elle ne connaissait rien du monde, elle vivait à l'extérieur du village, à un jour de marche, protégée dans le cocon de la ferme.

Clarke déambulait dans les allées du marché écoutant les voix des personnes autour d'elle, celle forte et éraillée d'un marchand de viande, contrastant avec celle plus douce de son épouse.

Les Skaikru…

Elle ne connaissait même pas les coutumes de ces gens qu'elle devait gouverner. Son père était resté silencieux sur ces hommes et femmes, refusant de leur apprendre quoi que ce soit sur eux. Sa famille avait vécu en autarcie, ne voulant plus appartenir aux clans qui les avaient répudiés.

Sans s'en rendre compte ses pas la portèrent auprès de la forge. Elle écouta le bruit régulier du maillet sur l'acier, un bruit rassurant, un bruit simple sans surprise.

L'homme s'arrêta, toujours de dos, il déclara :

– Princesse Clarke, vous êtes revenue.

– …

Il posa ses outils, se retourna et s'avança vers elle.

– Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

– Octavia me l'a dit.

Elle l'observa avec étonnement, Octavia parlait peu et n'était pas du genre à révéler quoi ce soit sur elle ou un membre de sa famille. Cet homme avait vraiment dû l'impressionner.

– Je ne suis pas une princesse.

– Vous êtes la fille du prince Jake et de la princesse Abby.

– Oui, mais…

– Vous leur ressemblez, la coupa-t-il, à vos parents.

– Vraiment ? Murmura-t-elle.

– Oui je revois la gentillesse de mon meilleur ami en vous, et la force de sa femme. Vous pourriez être un grand leader, c'est du moins ce que je pense.

Elle plissa les yeux.

– Pour quelqu'un qui se tient loin de Thelionus vous semblez être au courant de certaines choses.

– Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un forgeron, répondit-il avec amusement.

Il lut l'angoisse dans le regard de la jeune femme devant elle.

– Vous y arriverez, vous avez ça dans le sang.

– Mon père est mort, ma mère n'est plus à mes côtés pour me guider. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre…

– Détrompez-vous. Vous y arriverez, répéta-t-il avec fermeté.

Clarke l'étudia pendant un moment, la sagesse dans ses yeux la réconforta, elle sut ce qu'elle voulait faire.

– Mes parents vous ont toujours fait confiance.

– …

– Marcus, accepteriez-vous d'être mon conseiller, le conseiller de la Reine Clarke du clan des Skaikru ?

– Je ne suis qu'un modeste forgeron majesté.

– « Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un forgeron », récita-t-elle avec malice.

Il sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis adopta un visage froid.

– Je vous fais confiance Marcus, mais trahissez-moi et vous le paierez de votre vie, l'avertit-elle.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

– Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous trahir, votre père était comme un frère pour moi. Ce sera un honneur de servir à vos côtés, mais j'ai néanmoins une condition.

– Je vous écoute.

– Votre arme semble être l'arc. En tant que chef d'un peuple, il vous faudra porter une épée. Permettez-moi de vous en fabriquer une.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant à l'étudier.

– Je serai fière de porter une arme façonnée par vous… Nous nous verrons donc ce soir au couronnement, conseiller Marcus.

Il baissa humblement la tête.

– À ce soir ma Reine.

Il revint à son travail comme si cet interlude n'avait jamais eu lieu. Clarke écouta à nouveau le battement du métal pendant quelques minutes, puis partit à la recherche de sa sœur.

Elle la trouva auprès d'Indra l'arme à la main, qui expliquait à Octavia face à elle prête à lutter.

– Voici trois conseils. Le premier est : « Combat avec un cœur léger, avec ruse et sans colère. »

Octavia l'attaqua, Indra parât sans effort et la repoussa.

– Le deuxième est : « N'engage pas le combat contre quatre ou six. »

Elle s'approcha de son élève, l'assaillant d'un coup de travers que la jeune femme contrat difficilement, reculant sous la violence de l'impact, manquant de peu d'être blessée.

– Le troisième est : « N'apprend pas l'escrime pour vaincre un homme injustement avec ton art. »

Octavia savait se battre du moins l'avait elle toujours cru mais Indra s'amusait de ses erreurs, lorsqu'elle l'entailla au niveau de l'avant bras, elle baissa son arme et annonça :

– Nous reprendrons demain. Nous commencerons par les gardes…

Clarke s'avança alors que la guerrière vérifiait l'état de sa lame.

– Est-elle au courant, chuchota-t-elle.

– Non.

Le jeune blonde s'écarta, s'approcha de sa sœur, dont l'entaille n'était pas bien grave, puis commença :

– Octavia… Thelonius est mort…

– Tant mieux.

Clarke regarda sa sœur avec étonnement.

– Il a voulu tuer Abby.

– C'est vrai… Penses-tu qu'elle soit retournée à la ferme ? Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

– Non, elle a dû croire que notre maison n'était plus sûre… Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est la plus forte de nous tous.

L'aînée sourit aux paroles de la cadette puis soupira :

– J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit avec nous…

Octavia observa sa sœur en silence puis reprit calmement.

– Abby a toujours cru en toi, si elle était là, elle te dirait que tu pourrais faire face et devenir un bon chef.

Clarke sourit timidement à sa petite sœur, si intelligente qui comprenait tout :

– Tu le penses vraiment ?

– Oui.

– J'ai décidé de prendre Marcus comme conseiller.

– Bon choix, approuva la jeune femme.

– Octavia j'ai besoin de toi, avoua-t-elle.

– Je suis désolée Clarke, mais je suis l'élève d'Indra, je dois la suivre, nous partons pour Polis demain.

Devant l'absence de réponse de sa sœur elle reprit :

– Je pensais que tu étais au courant.

– Non, murmura-t-elle, avant de lui sourire.

– Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, être son élève ?

– Oui.

– Alors je suis heureuse pour toi, petite sœur. Apprends d'elle, et dépasse le maître.

Octavia s'amusa de cette remarque.

– C'est bien mon intention.

Clarke hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir et s'éloigna. Elle marcha pendant l'heure qui suivit autour de la petite cité, restant à proximité en pensant à sa nouvelle vie. La semaine précédente, ses tâches se bornaient à préparer le dîner, s'occuper de la ferme et même éventuellement de quelques malades. À fantasmer sur une blonde qui s'était amusée avec elle, et aujourd'hui une autre femme avait pris sa place dans son esprit, une brune qui la propulsait au rang de Reine, qui lui demandait son aide pour sauver le clan des Skaikru.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour observer une bande d'enfants qui riaient un peu plus loin, elle se rappela les paroles d'Heda, si elle n'acceptait pas et que Nia gagnait, ces enfants n'auraient aucun futur, ils mourraient ou deviendraient les esclaves des Ice Nations. Elle se remémora les guerriers venus les assassiner ce soir-là. Sans Indra elles seraient mortes, Abby connaissait l'art de l'épée, pourtant Clarke ne doutait pas qu'elle avait eu de la chance contre ce premier homme, le mentor d'Octavia avait raison. Le deuxième homme averti, aurait fait bien plus attention et les aurait tués.

Elle frissonna en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer, en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle devait accepter, et peut-être mourir pour apporter la liberté aux gens autour d'elle, à ces enfants…

Elle repartit la tête haute, mais le cœur lourd de cette nouvelle responsabilité, vers la maison où l'attendait Heda. L'annonce n'allait pas tarder.

Elle entra dans le salon. Lexa assise sur une chaise leva la tête vers elle.

– J'accepte, lui dit Clarke.

– Merci.

Heda se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce :

– Le conseil n'a pas été facile à convaincre. Tu n'es pas une véritable Skaikru pour certains, cela dit, comme tous les conseillers avides de pouvoir, ils ont estimé que ton jeune âge leur serait utile, ils espèrent te façonner comme ils le désirent. Je ne peux que te recommander de te méfier d'eux. Ils étaient le cercle de Thelonius, je ne pense pas qu'ils te seront fidèles.

Clarke hocha la tête.

– Le peuple est au courant, continua Lexa, les nouvelles vont vite, soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que nous devons justement cette trahison à un de tes nouveaux hommes. Ils viendront tous assister à ta prise de pouvoir. La cérémonie sera minimaliste pour le moment…

– Tu repars pour Polis demain, la coupa Clarke.

Lexa resta impassible devant le ton de reproche.

– Oui.

– Très bien, répondit froidement la jeune guérisseuse devant l'absence de réaction du leader. Alors nous nous verrons dans deux heures, conclut-elle en s'en allant sans laisser le temps à Lexa de dire quelque chose.

.

.

L'homme mort, reposait sur les rondins de bois qui serviraient de bûcher dans quelques minutes.

La foule silencieuse, tête baissée, se recueillait solennellement pour rendre hommage à un tyran qui les avait martyrisés pendant plus de deux décennies. Certains jetaient des regards à celle qui le remplacerait, cette jeune femme face à Heda qui l'écoutait.

Lexa la torche à la main, la tendit à la future Reine :

– C'est au successeur d'avoir le privilège d'allumer le bûcher, expliqua-t-elle, permettant ainsi de libérer l'âme du défunt.

Clarke se saisit du flambeau, attendit, puis quand la chef des clans hocha la tête, elle s'approcha et enflamma le bois.

Lexa s'adressa à la foule pendant l'incinération.

– Treizième clan… Peuple des Skaikru, votre Roi Thelonius est mort. Aujourd'hui un autre souverain a été choisi. Je vous présente la Reine Clarke !

Elle revint à sa place alors que les têtes se relevaient pour faire face à leur nous Leader. Clarke avala sa salive, inspira profondément, faisant quelques pas, elle commença.

– Je suis Clarke, fille du Prince Jake et d'Abby la guérisseuse, petite fille de Julius votre Roi avant Thelonius…

Son visage s'attarda quelques instants sur les visages curieux, en reprenant sa marche, elle s'approcha de lui tout en continuant.

– En tant que votre Reine mon premier acte sera… Elle se retourna pour fixer les cinq hommes âgés peu intéressés par ses paroles, qui semblaient même s'ennuyer… Mon premier acte, répéta-t-elle est de dissoudre le conseil ! Messieurs votre aide n'est plus nécessaire.

Le visage souriant ne prêtant pas attention aux murmures dans la foule ou aux protestations des anciens conseillers, elle déclama avec force en s'arrêtant devant lui.

– Mon deuxième acte est de nommer le forgeron Marcus comme conseiller principal !

L'homme à la barbe, baissa la tête humblement et la releva avec fierté. Un silence pesant s'abattit autour d'eux puis le bourdonnement reprit de plus bel, notant même un certain enthousiasme à cette nouvelle. Marcus s'adressa à Clarke.

– Puis-je… ? Murmura-t-il

Elle hocha la tête. Quand il prit la parole, les gens se turent pour l'écouter.

– Le Roi Thelonius est mort ! Vive la Reine Clarke ! Scanda-t-il avant de s'agenouiller devant son nouveau souverain.

Le peuple resta un instant immobile puis quelques acclamations accueillirent ces paroles alors que s'agenouillaient ceux qui étaient maintenant son peuple.

Le banquet improvisé avait permis à la jeune femme de manger pour la première fois avec les Skaikru, elle fit la connaissance de plusieurs familles. Parfois intimidée, elle essaya de cacher son trouble du mieux qu'elle put.

Alors qu'une mère présentait son enfant, Clarke remarqua la blessure à son bras.

– Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-elle.

– Ce n'est rien majesté, il s'est coupé, le guérisseur a dit que ce n'était pas grave.

Elle s'approcha et enleva le tissu sale autour de la plaie. Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Je reviens, dit-elle, oubliant complètement son rôle de Reine.

Elle partit chercher sa besace dans la maison, et revint quelques minutes après pour faire face à la famille, dont la mère inquiète des représailles, n'osa pas parler. Clarke toujours à son affaire récupéra de l'eau propre un peu plus loin ainsi que des compresses dans sa sacoche.

Elle nettoya la plaie ne remarquant pas le silence autour d'elle, les yeux part dizaines, qui épiaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle sourit gentiment à l'enfant tout en lui expliquant calmement.

– Ta blessure a commencé à s'infecter, je suis en train d'enlever du mieux que je peux les tissus nécrosés, je suis désolée, je sais que cela fait un peu mal, mais tu es un garçon fort, ça se voit, tu sais faire face à la douleur.

Le garçon hocha la tête, refoulant comme il pouvait ses larmes. Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit :

– Ta mère peut-être fière d'avoir un tel homme pour fils, continua-t-elle le rassurant comme elle pouvait.

Elle observa la plaie, satisfaite, elle entoura d'un tissu propre, puis s'adressa à la mère qui n'osait pas parler.

– Je dois le revoir demain pour juger de sa blessure, je pense avoir endigué l'infection mais je tiens à m'en assurer à la lumière du jour.

La femme acquiesça sans rien dire, attrapant le bras de l'enfant, l'attirant doucement à elle. Elle baissa la tête et murmura :

– Merci Reine Clarke.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête, et se souvint où elle était, elle rougit en observant la foule. Plusieurs hommes et femmes s'agenouillèrent comme en début de soirée à nouveau suivis par les autres membres.

– Reine Clarke, reprirent-ils d'une seule voix avec respect.

Lexa sourit discrètement, heureuse d'avoir vu juste. Clarke serait certainement un grand leader.

.

La nouvelle Reine observait sa chambre provisoire. Elle avait refusé de reprendre la demeure de Thelonius, elle se trouvait dans celle vide d'un ancien conseiller, mort depuis plusieurs semaines, une maison imposante que l'ancien roi avait préféré laisser sans habitants.

– Ton peuple t'apprécie déjà…

Clarke se retourna pour faire face à Heda qui reprit doucement :

– Je sais que tu seras une Reine qui gouvernera avec justesse, dit elle en s'approchant.

Elle tendit la main en attrapant son avant bras que saisit Clarke, comprenant son geste.

– Puissions-nous nous revoir, récita-t-elle.

– Puissions-nous nous revoir, répondit la jeune guérisseuse.

Elles se séparèrent. Sur le pas de la porte la jeune chef s'arrêta en l'entendant.

– Lexa… Reste.

Heda ferma les yeux au ton suppliant dans sa voix.

– Clarke…

La main sur son épaule l'incita à se retourner.

– Reste avec moi, au moins cette nuit, précisa la nouvelle souveraine.

Lexa la tête baissée résistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les doigts sous son menton soulevèrent doucement son visage l'obligeant à la regarder.

Clarke réitéra silencieusement sa supplique. Lexa observa un instant ses yeux bleus puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Les mains de la toute jeune reine s'accrochèrent à son col et l'attirèrent dans la chambre.

.

Lexa allongée sur le dos fixait le plafond, la femme silencieuse à côté d'elle semblait s'être endormie. Elle ferma un instant les paupières et récita :

– _« I know that I shall meet my fate. Somewhere among the clouds above; those that I fight I do not hate… ».*_

– Yeats.

Lexa sourit à la voix endormie.

– Tu ne dors pas.

– Pas encore, répondit Clarke d'une voix plus réveillée, en bougeant dans le lit. Elle observa les yeux verts tournés vers elle, puis embrassa cette femme qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. Sentant le sourire de Lexa sous ses lèvres qui lui rendait son baiser.

Heda serra les dents, en sortant du lit aussi doucement qu'elle le put, ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune femme qui cette fois dormait bel et bien, n'étant pas sûre de trouver le courage de s'en aller si elle se réveillait à nouveau.

Elle s'habilla hors de la chambre, et sortit de la maison en saluant les gardes. Elle marcha songeuse en direction de son habitation, puis s'arrêta, les sens aux aguets, comprenant trop tard en sentant le coup sur sa nuque, avant que le noir n'envahisse sa vision.

.

.

N/A : * Traduction du début du poème: _Un aviateur irlandais prévoit sa mort._ De W.B Yeats : _« Je sais que mon destin m'attend. Quelque part au cœur des nuages je ne hais pas qui je combats… »_

Je commence à me poser la même question que Whyamishy sur les retours de plus en plus "rares" sur cette histoire. Serait-ce que le tournant du récit vous déplait ? Ou que votre timidité vous empêche d'écrire quelque chose ? Si c'est la dernière option, n'ayez crainte, je ne mords pas. En tout cas pas le mardi...


	17. Chapter 17

_J'ai complètement oublié de le faire mardi dernier. Hum ! Donc... Bonne année et meilleurs vœux à tous ! Avec une semaine de retard..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

L'homme au visage calme, regardait la jeune femme devant lui.

– Penses-tu que cela soit une bonne idée ?

– Oui, elle a besoin de sortir d'ici.

Dante hocha doucement la tête.

– Combien de temps partez-vous ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais lui montrer le panorama près de la grande plaine, à un moins d'un jour de la frontière de…

– C'est à plusieurs heures de route, vous ne serez pas rentré ce soir, comprit-il.

– Dante, je te promets que nous serons prudentes.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Prends le nécessaire dans la salle au niveau moins trois.

– Bien entendu.

Il s'approcha et l'enlaça, murmurant à son oreille.

– Aah petite Raven, petit corbeau, quand arrêteras-tu de voler pour rester avec le vieux décrépit que je suis ?

– Jamais, j'aime trop la liberté, et puis tu n'es pas si décrépit que ça, constata-t-elle en reculant pour étudier l'homme devant elle.

– Fille indigne ! Dit-il en riant.

Elle redevint sérieuse.

– Je te promets de revenir.

– Raven, ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas forcément tenir.

– Alors je te promets de tout faire pour revenir.

– C'est mieux, répondit-il tendrement. Ta jambe ne te gênera pas ?

– Non ça ira, si j'ai mal, j'aurais toujours une guérisseuse avec moi…

Il reprit brièvement un visage placide face à celle qu'il considérait comme le seule autre membre du clan des Mount Weather, puis chuchota :

– Envole-toi et reviens au nid, lui attrapant l'avant bras, il récita la formule d'adieu : « Puissions-nous revoir ».

– Puissions-nous revoir, répondit-elle.

– Tu avais raison, reprit-il alors que Raven s'éloignait.

Elle se retourna pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

– Abby la guérisseuse est une femme très impressionnante.

Elle sourit heureuse qu'il approuve ses paroles et son choix… avant de reprendre sa marche.

Il regarda la jeune femme boitillante repartir une nouvelle fois à l'aventure, un peu rassuré qu'aujourd'hui elle soit accompagnée.

.

.

Le sourire de la jeune femme assise à sa gauche était communicatif.

– Tu es prête ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Abby pas vraiment rassurée, observait d'un œil inquiet l'habitacle autour d'elle.

– Tu es certaine que l'on ne risque rien ?

Raven se mit à rire.

– Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien.

Elle tourna le contact, laissant le temps à la femme sur sa droite de s'habituer au bruit du moteur, puis appuya sur l'accélérateur en observant le visage surpris de la guérisseuse. Elle slaloma entre les autres véhicules et sortit du parking souterrain se retrouvant à l'air libre, augmentant la pression sur la pédale pour prendre de la vitesse.

Elles roulaient depuis une bonne heure. Abby fascinée par le paysage, la tête face à fenêtre ouverte, écoutait d'une oreille distraite la musique que diffusait le poste allumé par Raven une demi-heure plus tôt.

 _« It's four in the morning, the end of December. I'm writing you now just to see if you're better… »_

La femme bercée par la voix grave de l'homme, se retourna vers Raven en la reconnaissant.

– C'est celui que tu écoutais ce matin, non ?

La conductrice sourit :

– Oui, Leonard Cohen… C'est un des chanteurs préférés de Dante, il trouve que ses chansons étaient comme des poèmes mis en musique.

Abby, étudiait le visage de la jeune femme qui s'illuminait quand elle parlait de l'homme du Bunker.

– Dante Wallas, un homme mystérieux, dit-elle. Parle-moi de lui.

Raven tourna un instant la tête vers celle qui lui souriait gentiment, puis reporta son attention devant elle.

– Dante… commença-t-elle. C'est l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse, crois-moi s'il pouvait sortir de Mount Weather, il serait le Roi du monde, les chefs des différents clans, et Heda elle-même, se prosterneraient devant sa sagesse et sa connaissance…

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit légèrement puis elle reprit :

C'est aussi l'homme qui m'a sauvé après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pike et ses hommes… Il m'a accueilli sans jamais rien me demander. Un mois après avoir emménagé, toujours prostrée dans mon lit, il est venu me voir, m'a pris la main et emmené dans les couloirs du bunker…

.

 _L'homme, portant un sac lourd sur les épaules, serrait fermement la main de l'adolescente, la jeune femme derrière lui n'était plus qu'une ombre. Il s'était creusé la cervelle pendant des jours pour savoir ce qui pourrait la distraire, et l'avait trouvé, l'endroit où lui-même n'était pas revenu depuis des années…_

 _Il appuya sur l'interrupteur écoutant le léger cliquetis de néons qui s'allumaient de manière décalée._

 _Les véhicules se dressaient devant eux, des carcasses fantomatiques, tristes, certaines déjà bien attaquées par la rouille, d'autres en meilleur état._

 _Tenant toujours sa main, il se dirigea vers une Jeep, un peu en retrait,_ _ _protégée par un drap,_ pas très loin de la Ford bleue encastrée dans le mur…_

 _Il saisit le tissu, le laissant tomber au sol, ouvrit la porte passager et lui demanda de s'installer. Raven ne disait rien, mais la lueur dans ses yeux le rassura, elle revenait, la curiosité prenant le pas même pour quelques secondes sur le traumatisme._

 _Il souleva le capot vérifiant une ou deux choses, changea rapidement la batterie par celle rechargée dans son sac, s'installa derrière le volant, récupérant les clefs dans la boîte à gants, et mit l'engin en marche, laissant le moteur chauffer plusieurs minutes, heureux d'entendre à nouveau ce ronronnement._

 _La jeune fille toujours silencieuse touchait délicatement le fauteuil, le bouton de la fenêtre, et sursauta devant la vitre qui descendit rapidement dans un léger bourdonnement quand elle le pressa._

– _Mets ta ceinture Raven, ordonna-t-il en attrapant lui-même la sienne, lui montrant ainsi comment faire. Ceci est une voiture, un moyen de locomotion, un peu comme un cheval, mais beaucoup plus puissant, c'est une machine qui ne demande qu'à t'obéir…_

 _Il enclencha le levier de vitesse sur « Drive », et appuya sur l'accélérateur, commençant leur « voyage » dans l'immense parking. La fascination de la jeune fille le toucha, après quelques minutes il arrêta la voiture, laissant le contact, tira le frein à main, se tourna vers elle et déclara :_

– _À_ _ton tour…_

 _Ils restèrent toute l'après-midi dans le souterrain, les heures ponctuées par les rires de l'adolescente et ses jurons devant son apprentissage maladroit._

 _Pendant qu'ils revenaient vers les escaliers, Dante lui tendit les clefs._

– « _Jeep» est à toi, faisant ce que tu veux._

 _Raven récupéra le trousseau en murmurant._

– _Merci._

 _Ils s'apprêtaient à remonter, quand l'œil de l'adolescente fut attiré par un autre véhicule, elle s'en approcha en notant la différence avec celui dans lequel elle venait de passer les dernières heures._

– _C'est une moto lui révéla la voix derrière elle. Je n'ai jamais appris à les conduire, mais je suis certain que tu trouveras comment faire, lui dit-il en lui souriant malicieusement._

 _Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Raven lui confirma qu'il avait réussi, qu'elle était de retour._

 _._

Raven fixait la route devant elle, Abby silencieuse à ses côtés, écoutait ses souvenirs.

– C'est l'homme le plus courageux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré, il a survécu à vingt ans de solitude, moi je n'aurais pas pu… Oh ne te fais pas d'illusions, il a eu ses périodes noires. Raven frissonna en se rappelant la Ford bleue complètement détruite. Un jour n'en pouvant plus il a foncé dans un mur avec une voiture, il n'a survécu que grâce aux airbags du modèle qu'il « conduisait ».

Elle soupira.

– Il me répète souvent que je l'ai sauvé ce jour-là, en découvrant le bunker, mais lui aussi m'a aidé dans ce monde. Je ne voulais pas le quitter le soir où tu m'as proposé de venir avec toi…

Abby hocha la tête en se souvenant de sa proposition. Raven secoua la tête comme pour revenir à la réalité et demanda.

– Tu as faim ?

– Oui.

– Alors on va s'arrêter pour déjeuner.

Elles piqueniquèrent assises sur le capot de la Jeep, Abby racontant des anecdotes sur sa famille, Raven l'écoutant avec attention, riant parfois devant les plaisanteries des enfants de la guérisseuse.

Une fois le repas terminé, Raven lui proposa de prendre le volant. Abby refusa ce qui amusa la jeune femme qui la taquina en lui affirmant que ce n'était pas compliqué.

– Vraiment tu ne risques rien, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait d'autres voitures dangereuses autour de nous.

– Une autre fois Raven. Peut-être devrions nous rentrer…

– Attends… À environ encore une heure de route, il y a un panorama que je voudrais te montrer.

Devant l'hésitation de la guérisseuse, elle insista.

– S'il te plaît c'est vraiment à couper le souffle.

– D'accord, mais après on repart au bunker ?

– Promis.

Raven, étonnée par le besoin d'Abby de vouloir retourner rapidement à l'abri, lui en fit part.

– Pourquoi tiens-tu à revenir si vite à Mount Weather ?

– Il fera nuit dans quelques heures…

– Et alors ?

– Raven nous sommes deux, et j'ai simplement une dague pour nous protéger en cas d'attaque…

Elle s'arrêta devant le rire de la jeune femme.

– C'est ça qui te fait peur, ne pas avoir de quoi nous défendre ?

– Oui et…

– Abby j'ai des armes dans le coffre et même un Beretta dans la boîte à gants, crois-moi si quelqu'un nous agresse c'est lui qui devrait avoir peur !

– …

La jeune femme lui fit son plus beau sourire.

– Vraiment ! Nous ne croiserons certainement personne, et même si c'est le cas nous les sèmerons avec Jeep ! Tu as vu de quoi elle est capable.

Devant l'amusement sur le visage de la guérisseuse, Raven remit le contact et s'engagea sur la terre caillouteuse.

Elle stoppa le véhicule quelques mètres avant le précipice, sortit de la voiture imitée par Abby. Raven n'avait pas mentit. Le panorama assez extraordinaire, permettait une vue vaste de la plaine qui s'étendait sous leur yeux.

À quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas, l'étendue aride de plusieurs kilomètres, se terminait au pied d'une chaîne de montagnes qu'elle connaissait, la rivière à sec sur la gauche débordait en hiver se rappela-t-elle soudainement. Et ces montagnes au sommet toujours enneigée, une crête inaccessible que différents membres avaient voulu découvrir y laissant leur vie.

Elle se tourna vers Raven :

– Pourquoi ?

– Je me suis dit que ça te ferais peut-être plaisir de revoir le paysage de ton enfance.

Abby s'apprêtait à répondre sèchement que non ce n'était pas agréable, puis elle comprit. C'était faux, la montagne lui avait terriblement manqué, la vallée aussi et même cette plaine. Les souvenirs douloureux de rejet n'avaient rien à voir avec l'environnement autour d'elle, seuls les hommes et la Reine étaient responsable de son exil, de ce déracinement si cruel qui l'accompagnait telle une blessure non cicatrisée, qu'elle n'écoutait pas depuis plus de vingt ans, et qui s'ouvrait à nouveau aujourd'hui devant cette perspective sous ses yeux.

Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer doucement, se prenant le visage dans les mains.

Raven ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'avait jamais eu pour intention de lui causer de la peine. Elle s'approcha, s'accroupit et lui posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

– Je suis désolée Abby, je croyais…

Les bras de la guérisseuse l'enlacèrent, la femme continua à pleurer dans ses bras pendant que Raven, incapable de trouver les paroles pour la réconforter, lui massait le dos à la place avec douceur.

Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis les sanglots s'apaisèrent. La guérisseuse recula légèrement fixant Raven face à elle qui essuya tendrement les larmes sur ses joues. Abby baissa le regard vers les lèvres de la jeune femme, sentant que Raven ne serait pas réticente si elle décidait de l'embrasser. Elle ferma un instant les paupières presque pour se donner du courage, mais détourna finalement le visage pour observer encore une fois le paysage devant elles.

Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la plaine et fronça les sourcils, se dégageant du corps de Raven, elle se rapprocha du précipice en plissant les yeux.

– Ce sont des hommes là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt les formes noires dans le lointain.

Raven regarda par-dessus son épaule ne distinguant pas bien elle-même.

– Attends, lui répondit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture et revint avec le dispositif, les collant à ses yeux elle expliqua :

– Oui, apparemment c'est un homme qui tire une femme attachée.

Elle tendit l'objet à Abby.

– Tiens regarde à travers les jumelles, tu vas peut-être mieux comprendre que moi.

La guérisseuse les attrapa, elle apprendrait plus tard ce que c'était que cet appareil. Elle exécuta les mêmes gestes que Raven, d'abord surprise par le résultat sous ses yeux, avant de reporter son attention vers l'objet de son questionnement. Elle constata qu'il s'agissait bien de deux personnes, un homme, un guerrier du peuple des glaces, et une femme. Elle continua à observer avec attention la prisonnière dont la silhouette lui disait réellement quelque chose, puis baissa les jumelles en la reconnaissant.

– Cet homme, un guerrier du peuple des glaces, détient bien une prisonnière, une femme qu'il amène certainement à sa reine…

Elle tressaillit.

– Mais pas n'importe qu'elle femme, reprit-elle, notre chef à tous… Heda elle-même.

.

.

N/A : Chanson _Famous Blue Rain Coat_ de Leonard Cohen.

.

Attention comme je réponds à "guest" ici, le paragraphe qui suit contient des spoilers sur l'histoire, alors si vous ne voulez pas savoir...

.

Donc pour "guest" (et les autres qui ont décidé de braver mon avertissement. Courageux que vous êtes !), merci pour ton retour. Pas d'inquiétudes, je n'ai pas mal pris tes avis sur l'évolution de cette histoire, ils étaient même très intéressants. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que ce récit continue à te dérouter.  
L'héroïne depuis le début ici n'est pas Clarke, mais Abby, et elle peut en effet aider sa fille, mais sans obligatoirement rester à ses côtés.

Cela dit, (et là je sens que je vais me faire huer), je me focalise beaucoup moins sur Clarke, bien qu'encore un peu sur Lexa, dans les prochains chapitres et euh... en fait, c'est comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire qui est déjà terminée.

Ah ? Vous êtes déjà tous partis à la lecture des lignes précédentes ?!

Mais restez ! Cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elles ne vont pas finir ensemble !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Lexa porta une main à sa nuque, sentant sous ses phalanges les croutes de sang séché qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux.

Il tira sur la corde pour l'obliger à ramener les bras devant elle.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils marchaient. Elle regarda avec haine le dos de l'homme plus fort qu'elle à quelques mètres.

Ce brun aux cheveux mi-longs, aux mêmes yeux bleus, froids, et cruels que sa mère.

Ce combattant à la carrure imposante : le prince Roan, fils de la reine Nia.

Un guerrier sanguinaire qu'elle était incapable de battre à mains nues. En quatre jours elle avait essayé plusieurs fois, recevant pour récompense une pommette en sale état sur sa joue droite, une arcade sourcilière à moitié ouverte, sans parler des bleus sur son corps. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir une épée. Il était plus expérimenté avec ses mains ou ses pieds, mais elle savait qu'il perdrait au combat à l'arme blanche.

Elle trébucha et manqua de tomber. Roan s'en agaça et tira à nouveau sur la corde, accentuant le frottement désagréable de la matière rêche, qui entailla ses poignets déjà à vifs.

Elle savait où il la conduisait, comme elle n'ignorait pas qui voulait la voir, et surtout la tuer de ses propres mains. C'était d'ailleurs l'unique raison de sa présence, de son existence encore sur cette Terre. Nia voulait qu'on lui ramène Heda vivante au peuple des glaces.

Elle n'était pas idiote, bien sûr elle s'était doutée que cette folle enverrait des hommes pour l'assassiner ou la kidnapper, mais elle avait mal évalué son ennemi, étant persuadée qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas à l'intérieur même de la cité des Skaikru.

Grave erreur.

Elle avait espéré qu'Indra la retrouverait, seulement,, après quatre jours sans le moindre signe de son second, elle devait reconnaître que le prince d'Azgeda avait été malin en dissimulant leurs traces.

Heda allait mourir se dit-elle pour elle-même. Les montagnes devant eux n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de marches. Elle repensa à Clarke. Elle était heureuse d'avoir passé la nuit avec elle, de partir de cette planète en ayant à nouveau connu les bras d'une femme qui l'émouvait, et à laquelle elle commençait à s'attacher. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour la revoir une dernière fois.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un bruit continu dans le lointain qui semblait se rapprocher. Roan également averti par ce grondement inconnu, se retourna pour scruter l'horizon, puis se mit à courir en direction des hauteurs tirant avec hargne sur la corde, surprenant Lexa qui tomba à terre.

Il revint vers elle et l'aida à se relever sans la moindre douceur en lui criant dessus.

Il ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de fuir, l'engin était en vu à quelques mètres, se rapprochant à une vitesse surprenante.

La jeep s'arrêta dans un dérapage contrôlé leur envoyant des gravillons, et de la poussière en plein visage.

Deux femmes sortirent du véhicule, une jeune brune qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ,et Abby la guérisseuse reconnut Lexa, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. La femme tenait une dague à la main, pendant que l'autre pointait une espèce de chose noire dans leur direction.

– Libère-la, ordonna Abby à Roan.

Le prince esquissa un sourire, lâcha la corde et s'avança vers Abby en dégainant son épée, ayant évalué qu'elle serait certainement plus dangereuse que la plus jeune. À quelques mètres d'elle, levant l'arme pour l'attaquer, il fut transpercé par la balle alors que retentissait la détonation dans la plaine. Le choc de l'impact le fit lâcher l'épée derrière lui. Il porta une main sur son flanc droit, puis observa le sang sur sa paume sans vraiment comprendre. Il serra les dents en grognant, il se retourna pour récupérer son arme étonné de ne pas la trouver sur le sol. Il leva le regard vers le visage froid, les yeux calmes qui le fixaient.

Heda devant lui l'épée dans les mains récita :

– « Ton combat est fini. »

Elle lui coupa la tête sans tressaillir, ne quittant pas celle-ci du regard qui roulait à plusieurs mètres, pendant que le corps sur lequel elle était accrochée quelques secondes plus tôt, s'écrasait lourdement sur le sol. Les mains toujours attachées, Lexa fit quelques pas en direction de la tête tranchée, l'attrapa par les cheveux, et retourna vers le reste du cadavre. Elle lui enleva sa veste, entoura la tête avec le vêtement, et se décida à porter son attention aux deux femmes qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Abby vint se placer devant elle, coupa la corde à ses poignets sans rien dire. Lexa finit par murmurer.

– Merci.

– Où est Clarke ?

– Elle va bien, elle est au clan des Skaikru. Elle…

– Dites, on devrait peut-être y aller, les coupa la voix de Raven qui regardait en direction des montagnes pas vraiment rassurée par la poussière au loin.

Abby et Lexa comprirent qu'une escouade du peuple des glaces arrivait. La guérisseuse prit la main d'Heda, et lui ordonna de s'assoir dans la voiture faisant elle-même le tour du véhicule pour s'installer côté passager, pendant que Raven mettait le moteur en marche, abandonnant le corps de Roan dans le sable.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant la première heure de route, Abby ne voulant pas distraire Raven concentrée sur sa conduite, qui jetait quelques regards dans le rétroviseur à une Lexa occupée à observer le paysage défiler à travers la vitre.

Finalement Heda brisa le silence :

– J'ignorais que quelqu'un avait réussi à faire marcher une voiture. C'est assez impressionnant, avoua-t-elle en fixant la conductrice dans le petit miroir qui leva les yeux puis regarda à nouveau la route.

Lexa sourit légèrement.

– Il me semble qu'il faut de l'énergie, et de l'essence pour faire marcher un tel véhicule. Mount Weather doit avoir tout ça…

Aux derniers mots prononcés par Lexa, Raven pila abruptement. Elle se retourna sur son siège, et scruta la jeune femme sur la banquette arrière, les yeux pleins de détermination.

– Mount Weather n'a jamais été une menace pour Polis ou pour toi Heda.

S'assurant qu'elle avait toute l'attention du Leader elle prononça très clairement ces mots :

– Si tu t'approches de ma maison ou menace mon père, si d'une quelconque manière tu le mets en danger ou essais d'exploiter ce bunker, alors je te donne ma parole que ce comptait te faire cet homme ne sera qu'un doux rêve par rapport à ce que je te ferai subir, et que tu sois Heda n'y changera rien.

– Du calme, répondit simplement Lexa. Dante Wallas ou Mount Weather n'ont rien à craindre de moi, je pensais l'avoir déjà démontré en vous laissant tranquilles tout ce temps…

– Comment… ?

– Je suis au courant ? Je possède une armée et « Une armée sans agents secrets est un homme sans yeux ni oreilles » récita-t-elle. Je connais l'existence de Dante Wallas depuis plusieurs années…

Raven en resta bouche bée.

– C'est un homme certainement très intéressant, que j'aimerais rencontrer, mais inutile pour ma cause. C'est un gardien du passé, et je dois me tourner vers l'avenir… Le bunker ne nous servirait pas à grand-chose non plus, notre peuple a bien survécu sans son aide pendant des décennies.

Raven observa la femme impassible :

– Je veux ta parole Heda que tu ne nous attaqueras pas…

Lexa soupira, désolée que sa petite tirade ne l'ait pas convaincu, elle fixa Raven en déclarant :

– Je te donne ma parole que tant que je serais en vie aucune action de force, aucune atteinte quelque quelle soit, ne sera portée à Mount Weather, à Dante Wallas, ou à toi-même « Raven » Reyes…

Raven plissa les yeux et hocha la tête, se repositionna derrière le volant en redémarrant la voiture.

Elles continuèrent à rouler en silence puis Abby demanda :

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Roan le fils de Nia m'a kidnappé au camp des Skaikru.

– Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ?

– Il venait d'y avoir un banquet, les gens ne prêtaient aucune attention, et il était tard...

– Un banquet ?

– Oui, pour le couronnement de Clarke.

Ce fut au tour d'Abby de se retourner sur son siège.

– Quoi !? Le couronnement de ma fille ?! Et Thelonius ?

– Il est mort … dans son sommeil… la nuit de ton évasion.

– Et Clarke est devenue Reine ?

– Oui.

– Mais…

– Elle a su gagner en une soirée une grande partie de ce peuple qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais dont le même sang coule dans les veines... Elle peut être une grande Reine.

Abby sonnée par la nouvelle se replaça dans son siège sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, puis demanda :

– Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

– Je dois retourner à Polis, puis mon armée et moi marcherons sur Azgeda. J'apporterai moi-même la tête de Roan à sa mère.

– Et après ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– En supposant que tu gagnes contre le peuple des glaces, le nouveau roi décidera peut-être de suivre son prédécesseur.

– À moins que la personne sur le trône soit une personne de confiance…

Abby comprenant l'allusion se retourna pour la regarder.

– N'y pense même pas.

– Pourquoi ? Ce serait logique.

– J'ai renoncé au trône depuis longtemps.

– Et tu le prendras si je te l'ordonne, n'oublie pas que je suis Heda… Tu y as renoncé pour laisser la place à un autre postulant, ce même postulant qui a voulu te tuer... Aujourd'hui Roan est mort, Nia va le suivre dans le néan,t et le trône sera libre, expliqua Lexa.

– Je suis une guérisseuse rien de plus…

La jeune femme à l'arrière du véhicule commença à s'agacer.

– Pourquoi acceptez vous si difficilement votre destin ta fille et toi ? Abby tu es d'une famille royale, gouverner fait partie de toi. N'oublie pas que ta propre mère était une reine appréciée de son peuple.

Abby ne répondit pas méditant les paroles justes d'Heda. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

– Il faudrait que j'examine ton visage, Roan t'a salement amoché.

– Clarke s'en occupera…

La façon dont Lexa avait prononcé le prénom de sa fille intrigua la guérisseuse.

– Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ?

– Rien dont tu puisses avoir honte.

Abby ferma les yeux et se rassit dans le fauteuil. Raven lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobé.

– Pourrais-tu m'emmener jusqu'à Polis ? Demanda Lexa à la conductrice.

– Non, je n'ai pas assez de carburant, nous avons de quoi rentrer au camp des Skaikru mais c'est à peu près tout.

Heda acquiesça, et reporta son attention sur le paysage, observant le coucher de soleil au loin. Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence, chacune plongée dans ses pensées.

Raven arrêta la voiture à environ un kilomètre de l'entrée du parking. Abby s'était endormie, et Lexa peinait à garder elle aussi les yeux ouverts. Elle pressa doucement l'épaule de la femme sur sa droite.

– Abby nous sommes arrivées.

La guérisseuse regarda autour d'elle un peu étonnée.

– Tu ne nous emmènes pas au parking ?

– J'ai pensé que tu voudrais voir ta fille en premier lieu, répondit Raven avec un sourire timide. Je rentre au Bunker, peut-être viendras-tu nous voir demain ?

Abby regarda la jeune femme derrière le volant pendant quelques minutes, touchée par cette attention. Elle finit par hocher la tête, et ouvrit la porte.

– Merci pour tout Raven, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue avant de sortir du véhicule.

Heda à l'arrière, ouvrit également la portière, et elles partirent en direction du camp sans rien dire, illuminées par les phares de la voiture qui reculait et s'en allait vers Mount Weather.

Clarke assise, sur une chaise du salon malgré l'heure tardive, observait les flammes en pensant à l'enfant qu'elle avait soigné. Un certain Monty, qui depuis ce moment, voulait devenir guérisseur. Elle l'avait reçu en écoutant sa requête. Il était intelligent, et connaissait déjà le nom de beaucoup de plantes. Elle lui avait prêté son carnet, lui proposant de le guider si nécessaire. Elle aurait aimé partir avec lui dans la forêt, malheureusement son nouveau rôle lui imposait de rester au camp pour le moment.

Elle repensa à sa mère, où était-elle ? Les paroles d'Octavia résonnèrent à son oreille. Abby s'en sortirait, peu importait l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers l'autre femme de sa vie, Lexa, qui avait disparu depuis quatre jours. Indra partie à sa recherche était revenue deux jours plus tard sans l'avoir trouvé.

Elle chassa l'idée qu'elle puisse être morte, et leva la tête en entendant son prénom.

– Clarke…

Les yeux de la jeune souveraine papillonnèrent de l'une à l'autre sans comprendre :

– Maman ?… Lexa ?

.

.

N/A : La citation de Lexa est tirée du livre _L'art de la guerre_ de Sun Tzu.

Je précise une chose par rapport à ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière. Le Lexa/Clarke sera toujours présent dans les prochains chapitres, mais en arrière fond, et le Abby/Raven ne va pas prendre sa place. Il sera traité de la même manière que jusqu'à maintenant.

Cependant, il y aura un autre personnage qui va s'avérer d'une importance capitale, et l'histoire va aussi se concentrer plus sur cette personne.

Enfin, ce récit est "relativement" court puisqu'il fait dans les 60 000 mots, ce qui correspond à 24 chapitres.

Voilà...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 _Azgeda vingt cinq ans plus tôt…_

Nia soucieuse dans la grande salle du palais ne savait quoi faire. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol en pierre. Le froid s'engouffrait à travers les meurtrières masquées par d'épais rideaux qui avaient certainement fait office de protection il y a longtemps, mais qu'elle avait toujours trouvé inutiles depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle ne la craignait plus, cette morsure désagréable, cette compagne toujours présente lui était devenue indifférente, elle ne s'en souciait plus. Elle serrait les poings et acceptait que cela fasse partie de sa vie, elle était une Ice Nation, appartenait au peuple des glaces, ceux qui avaient apprivoisé l'hiver infernal.

Il avait été formel, Abby devait mourir. Sa cousine, son amie venait de renoncer au trône, et Roark son propre père était le roi régent en attendant. Il était aussi mourant et refusait de croire que sa nièce ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Et puis elle les avait trahis en tombant amoureuse du fils de leur ennemi, le prince Jake Griffin… Quelle aberration !

Les servantes silencieuses autour d'elle allumèrent les torches et vérifièrent le feu de l'immense cheminée. Nia ne leur prêta aucune attention en se dirigeant vers le trône. Elle s'assit sur l'imposant siège pas vraiment confortable, cette chaise en bois sculpté preuve de son futur pouvoir… Et ce à condition que la guérisseuse meurt.

La jeune Ice Nation était au pied du mur, elle venait d'apprendre le matin même qu'elle était enceinte. Ce qui signifiait que son « idylle de jeunesse », ou l'erreur de sa vie comme l'aurait surnommée son père devait cesser au plus vite, elle n'avait que trop durée, si son mari s'en apercevait, sa vie, ou celle de son amante se raccourcirait à une vitesse effroyable.

Gemma…

Il fallait qu'elle la voit une dernière fois, qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il se tramait. Rassérénée par ce nouveau but, elle regagna ses appartements rapidement, se couvrit de sa cape noire en laine, positionna sa capuche de manière à ne pas être reconnue et sortit dans la nuit glacée.

Le blizzard lui agressa le visage, lui brûlant les yeux pourtant habitués aux températures difficiles de la montagne. Elle fit confiance à son sens de l'orientation pour traverser ce brouillard blanc et l'amener à la petite maison en bois un peu plus loin. Une fois sur le perron elle frappa à la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit elle s'engouffra dans l'habitat.

– Nia ? Que se passe-t-il, s'inquiéta la jeune brune.

La future Reine ne répondit pas, enlaçant la femme qu'elle aimait, puis l'embrassa.

.

Allongées dans le lit de la pièce exiguë de l'habitacle, illuminées par le feu de cheminé, emmitouflées dans les peaux d'animaux qui servaient de couvertures, les deux femmes reprenaient leur respiration.

Gemma avait compris qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière étreinte, que cette nuit Nia lui disait adieux. Alors que sa compagne se rhabillait pour rejoindre son époux, elle murmura :

– C'est fini n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, souffla Nia… Nous ne pouvons plus nous revoir… Je suis enceinte.

– …

– Je pense que c'est un garçon…

– Nia…

– Père veut qu'Abby soit exécutée, dit-elle pour couper cours à la conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir. Elle avait entendue toute cette tristesse qui la terrassait dans son prénom énoncé par sa maîtresse toujours sur le matelas.

Gemma s'assit dans le lit choquée par les derniers propos.

– Nia, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça, Abby est ta cousine ! Elle nous a toujours protégées…

– Si je l'aide il sera que cela vient de moi… avoua la jeune femme en fixant le sol.

Gemma sortit du lit complètement nue et se positionna face à elle.

– Nia regarde-moi, si tu fais ça tu vas te perdre, tu ne peux pas permettre l'assassina de celle qui a toujours été à tes côtés.

– Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable…

– Et toi ? Ne deviens pas comme lui, une tortionnaire, une lâche qui…

Le regard de haine que lui lança celle qui venait de partager sa couche lui glaça le sang.

– Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à ta Reine ?! Cracha Nia en la giflant si violemment que la jeune femme en tomba à terre, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la maison sans lui lancer un dernier regard.

Nia regretta immédiatement son geste, elle voulut rentrer dans le salon, lui dire à quel point elle était désolée, que sans elle, elle n'y arriverait pas, qu'il était responsable de ses crises de colères, que c'était vrai, elle devenait comme lui. Au lieu de ça, elle cria de rage dans la nuit, sa voix couverte par les rafales de vent qui s'accentuaient. Elle repartit en direction du château pour faire face à son destin, à sa nouvelle position qui l'attendait, celle de Nia la Reine d'Azgeda.

Gemma pleura pendant plus d'une heure, elle pleura celle qu'elle ne verrait plus, la femme qui avait partagée ses nuits, sa vie, cachée aux yeux de tous sauf d'Abby qui un jour les avait surprises et avait su garder le secret. En repensant à la mort imminente de la guérisseuse qui les avait aidées, elle se leva et se vêtit. Elle brava la tempête pour prévenir la jeune femme, lui révélant qu'elle devait partir à l'aube car dans deux jours le roi la ferait tuer, et déguiserait cette exécution en accident. Bien que tout le monde sache déjà l'animosité qu'il lui portait, que chacun se doutât qu'il finirait par se débarrasser de cette « menace ».

Si elle voulait vivre, se serait hors de l'enceinte d'Azgeda loin, très loin de la montagne.

Elle lui donna une grande partie de ses vivres, sa meilleure dague, une arme de grande valeur qui appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations, lui souhaita bonne chance et la remercia d'avoir toujours été là pour elle, de l'avoir écouté dans ses moments de doutes, ou d'espoir à l'époque où elle croyait encore à une fin heureuse avec Nia, puis la regarda s'éloigner dans la neige en priant pour qu'elle puisse atteindre les Skaikru à temps, qu'elle s'en sorte pour vivre en paix ailleurs, loin du joug de la future Reine.

Lorsque le roi s'aperçut que la guérisseuse était partie, il ameuta tout son peuple pour qu'il assiste à la punition que subirait sa fille pour cette trahison.

Quinze coups de fouets pour ne pas lui avoir obéi, une humiliation que devrait subir Nia devant ses hommes, ses paysans, ceux qui la servaient…

Les gardiens attachèrent ses poignets lui écartant les bras, les maintenant en position de croix pour exposer son dos. Quand le tissus fut arraché exposant son buste, une voix dans la foule se fit entendre :

– C'était moi ! Avoua Gemma ne supportant pas le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était moi, répéta-t-elle en s'avançant à travers la foule pour être visible. C'était moi qui ai aidé la princesse Abby à partir. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui donner des vivres pour sa fuite, alors je l'ai fait…

Roark l'observa avec dédain puis ordonna aux gardes d'échanger les positions entre sa fille et cette femme du peuple.

Pour cette « traîtrise » elle récolta vingt coups de fouet.

Gemma ne put retenir le cri de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentant les lanières de cuir entamer la chair de son dos. Chaque morsure arrachant un lambeau de peau de plus en plus gros. À la fin de la sentence, Gemma sur les genoux à demi évanouie, ne remarqua même pas la poigne sans douceur des hommes qui la détachaient et la laissaient là seule, pendant que le peuple s'éloignait, abandonnant cette nouvelle paria à même la neige, à la merci des températures trop basses et de l'hypothermie.

Nia n'avait pas bougé pour lui porter secours, serrant les dents s'obligeant à regarder l'agonie sur le visage de son ancienne maîtresse s'intensifier à chaque claquement de l'instrument de torture contre son dos, se répétant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle intervienne, que c'était trop tard, que cette inconsciente avait elle-même acceptée sa propre punition en confessant les faits, et que cela devait se dérouler de cette façon. Après la gifle, ce nouvel épisode ne fit que la plonger de plus en plus dans cette folie qui la mènerait des années plus tard à combattre Heda.

Gemma finit par se relever et regagner avec difficulté sa maison. Elle resta plusieurs heures dans un état entre la vie et la mort, jusqu'à ce qu'une des guérisseuses du clan vienne la soigner. Elle échappa de peu à une septicémie, le dos à jamais zébré, défiguré par les cicatrices, souvenir de ce jour noir de sa vie.

Après cinq mois de cet état de pestiféré instauré par le roi, celui-ci mourut, et la Reine leva le bannissement au sein du clan. Même si Gemma avait su garder la tête haute, toujours réussie à se nourrir, assistée en secret par quelques « anciens amis », cette grâce lui permis de l'épouser.

Carolus.

Bien sûr elle le connaissait. Cet homme un peu gauche, brun aux yeux noirs, dont l'iris se confondait avec la pupille, qui semblait enfermé dans un corps trop grand pour lui et dont il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le potier de la cité un homme doux et réservé, qui n'osait jamais lui adresser la parole, trop timide et maladroit face à elle.

Au départ, elle s'était un peu amusée de ce trouble qu'elle provoquait chez lui, se moquant intérieurement de son embarras.

Ce fut pourtant un des rares à lui venir en aide pendant ces mois de disette, lui apportant des poteries où elle découvrait avec tendresse quelques mets cachés, une miche de pain, deux trois pommes de terre, un morceau de jambon… Des cadeaux de la part d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui ne demandait jamais rien en retour.

Un jour elle lui proposa de rester après une de ses livraisons si discrète. Ils entamèrent leur première vrai conversation, une discussion qui ne se bornait pas seulement à des politesses et dont le sujet ne portait pas sur la météo du jour ou celle des prochains, mais réellement sur eux.

Elle le remercia pour son aide, puis apprit qu'il était au courant de son ancienne relation avec Nia. Qu'il en voulait à cette femme de n'avoir pas eu le courage de tenir tête à son père lors de son humiliation, et que la Reine ne méritait pas qu'une femme telle que Gemma ait pu l'aimer…

En l'écoutant la jeune femme se mit à pleurer et Carolus la réconforta un peu confusément, mais avec une douceur et une délicatesse non dissimulées. Il se montra patient, tendre et attentionné. En quelques mois, il réussit à capturer le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait en silence depuis des années.

Gemma l'épousa et devint la femme du potier. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle était fière de porter son nom, de lui avoir fait confiance, de l'avoir trouvé. La deuxième année de mariage fut celle de sa première grossesse.

La douleur dans son dos pendant qu'elle poussait était insoutenable, elle en regrettait presque les coups de fouet. Les contractions de plus en plus fréquentes lui déchiraient le bas ventre.

L'accouchement fut long, douloureux et difficile, elle passa à un cheveu de l'éclampsie à laquelle elle n'aurait pas survécu.

Elle se réveilla en entendant les cris du bébé.

Carolus prit le nourrisson dans ses bras, le berçant gentiment en l'apportant à sa femme dans le lit qui observa son fils avec adoration tout en dévoilant un sein, guidant la bouche du bambin vers son mamelon pour qu'il puisse téter. Elle caressa doucement son crâne et leva les yeux vers son mari.

– As-tu une idée pour le prénom ?

– J'aimerais l'appeler comme mon frère…

Gemma réfléchit un instant, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il était mort encore adolescent emporté par le courant puissant de la rivière en sauvant Carolus de la noyade.

– Ce sera donc un protecteur.

– Tu es d'accord ? Questionna-t-il plein d'espoir.

– Bien sûr.

Elle reporta son attention vers ce tout petit homme, son fils de quelques heures qui se nourrissait déjà avec avidité et déclara :

– Bienvenu sur Terre Bellamy Blake.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Deux heures plus tard, Abby découvrit Raven assise sur un des lits de l'infirmerie en train de contempler avec désolation les points de sutures sur sa cuisse.

– Il faudra que je te les enlève, mais pas avant au moins une bonne semaine, expliqua le médecin en s'approchant.

La jeune femme leva la tête et lui sourit :

– Tu n'es pas restée au camp…

– Je suis venue te dire au revoir…

Le regard de panique que lui lança la jeune Skaikru l'atteint bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

– Je pars pour Azgeda avec l'armé d'Heda, Clarke et moi attendrons son retour de Polis, et d'ici trois jours nous nous mettrons en route.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que Clarke est ma fille, qu'elle est la reine, qu'elle doit accompagner ses hommes et que je ne la laisserai pas seule face à cette épreuve.

– Je viens avec toi !

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que moi non plus je ne veux pas te laisser seule face…

– Raven.

La jeune femme allait répondre, lorsque la guérisseuse reprit :

– Si tu viens plus personne ne m'attendra, murmura-t-elle.

– Abby…

La femme plus âgée s'avança. Face à elle, elle se pencha, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

– Sois patiente, attends-moi… s'il te plaît …

Raven tressaillit devant son ton, n'ayant qu'une envie s'emparer de ses lèvres implorantes, puis ferma les yeux comprenant que la guérisseuse n'était pas encore prête. Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle acceptait sa demande.

Abby recula et énonça plus pour elle-même :

– Je ne te mérite pas…

– Abby tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là…

La guérisseuse lui sourit tendrement.

– Merci, dit-elle avant de reculer et de s'éloigner, pour s'allonger sur un lit un peu plus loin.

– Bonne nuit Raven.

– Bonne nuit Abby.

.

Dieu que cela lui avait manqué constata-t-elle, la douceur d'une caresse, se laisser aller pendant quelques secondes à oublier le monde autour d'elle, son rôle, être simplement une femme face à une autre appréciant d'être pris en charge. Elle sursauta quand le produit toucha sa pommette.

– Pardon, s'excusa Clarke, mais il faut désinfecter cette plaie, ce Roan ne t'a pas raté.

Elle avait déjà pris soin de ses poignets et de son arcade. Appuyant légèrement sur l'os du visage, elle marmonna.

– S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je l'aurais castré...

Lexa amusée, sourit affectueusement.

– Essaierais-tu de me défendre ?

La jeune guérisseuse croisa son regard et rougit.

– Je…

– Chhtt, répondit, Heda en l'embrassant.

Clarke lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse qu'elle soit en vie dans ses bras. Elle était restée forte, ne montrant rien à Indra ou à Lexa elle-même, mais sa disparition l'avait dévastée.

Allongées sur le dos dans le lit de la reine, la jeune Heda réfléchissait effleurant distraitement de son pouce le dos de la main de sa partenaire posée sur sa poitrine.

– À quoi penses-tu ? Voulut savoir Clarke.

– Je me demande comment gagner cette guerre sans sacrifier mon peuple.

– Pourquoi ne pas demander un duel contre cette Nia, en imposant que le vainqueur gagnerait la guerre.

– Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle accepte.

Clarke réfléchit.

– Peut-être pas contre toi car elle sait qu'elle perdrait, mais il se peut qu'elle dise oui contre quelqu'un d'autre…

Lexa ne répondit pas méditant les paroles sensées de son amante.

– J'aimerais tellement voir Polis, reprit sa partenaire.

– Et j'aimerais t'emmener avec moi, mais si tu viens je ne pourrais pas me concentrer Clarke. Je voudrais te faire découvrir cette ville en temps de paix. Aujourd'hui n'est pas la période idéale.

– Ais-je le droit de dire que tu vas me manquer jusqu'à ce que nous partions pour Azgeda ? Questionna timidement la jeune souveraine.

Heda tourna la tête, puis fixa les yeux bleus emplis de doute et de questionnement.

– Bien sûr, la rassura-t-elle gentiment. Tu en as le droit… Tu vas me manquer aussi Clarke kom Skaikru, chuchota-t-elle si bas que Clarke ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue.

Elle n'insista pas, Heda se livrerait quand elle le souhaiterait.

– J'ai foi en toi Lexa, nous allons gagner.

 _« Je l'espère »_ pensa la leader en restant silencieuse.

.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, chacune juchée sur un cheval, parcourant les kilomètres qui les séparaient de la capitale, restant silencieuses, la leader et son second guettaient le paysage à la recherche d'un mouvement, d'un bruit suspect. Octavia, quelques mètres derrières elles, surveillait aussi les alentours.

Indra n'osait pas la regarder. Elle avait échoué à la retrouver, sa chef, son amie, sans l'intervention d'Abby et Raven, Heda ne serait plus de ce monde, car elle était une incapable !

– Arrête de te martyriser, ordonna calmement Lexa à sa gauche, Roan était intelligent il a su effacer nos traces, personne n'aurait pu nous retrouver.

– Je suis pourtant partie vers Azgeda…

– Il a pris des chemins détournés.

– Mais…

– Il suffit, Indra ! Imagine plutôt ce qu'il va se passer lorsque Nia comprendra que son fils est mort. Quand je tiendrai sa tête à bout de bras devant elle, et la jetterai à ses pieds. Même s'il s'agissait de mon ennemi, il aurait pu avoir une mort plus digne.

– Non, Heda, tu leur as déjà donné plusieurs chances, même après Costia. Maintenant ta clémence est terminée.

Lexa ne répondit pas, elle n'aspirait qu'à la paix, connaître des années tranquilles, savoir que son peuple ne risquait plus rien, voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

– Peut-être…

– Heda ?

– Cette femme a envoyé son propre fils me kidnapper, il suffirait d'envoyer nous même quelqu'un pour la faire prisonnière…

Indra réfléchit.

– Pourtant nous avons les Skaikru de notre côté, avec eux notre nombre surpasse celui du peuple des glaces…

– Tu les as vu se battre, répondit simplement Lexa.

La guerrière pinça les lèvres.

– Nos hommes aussi sont forts…

– Oui, mais je tiens à éviter des morts inutiles, souviens-toi de la bataille de la vallée où j'ai failli mourir …

– Je peux y aller.

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille derrière elles. Octavia continua.

– Je hais cette femme autant que vous, elle a essayé de détruire Abby et … ce sont les Ice Nations qui ont tués nos parents…

Le frère et la sœur n'avaient jamais révélé ce « détail » à quiconque. Leur famille fuyant ce clan, leur clan, leur reine, voulant trouver refuge au sein de Polis et avertir l'Heda de l'époque de cette trahison qui se préparait au loin dans les montagnes.

Jake les avait sauvés. Pas assez âgés pour porter les scarifications si significatives aux hommes des glaces, ces marques devenues petit à petit obligatoires avec la dernière souveraine, ils avaient décidé de taire leurs origines à ces inconnus. En apprenant qui était véritablement Abby, les deux enfants s'étaient sentis moins seuls, préférant néanmoins ne rien révéler sur le peuple cruel responsable de la destruction de plusieurs vies.

Trop jeunes pour comprendre l'importance de la mission de leur parents, ils avaient appris à revivre au sein d'une nouvelle famille, à reprendre goût à l'existence, loin de la préparation d'une guerre qui ne les concernaient plus.

Heda arrêta le cheval laissant Octavia arriver à sa hauteur. Elle étudia la jeune femme en silence. Décidément les enfants d'Abby étaient bien surprenants.

– Ce que tu proposes est une mission suicide en as-tu conscience ? Lui demanda Lexa en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Oui, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

– Tu n'es pas une guerrière, se contenta d'observer le chef de guerre.

– C'est vrai…

– Tu ne tiendrais pas face à un Ice Nation, renchérit Indra en s'approchant.

– Je ne peux que confirmer vos dires, mais je veux tuer cette femme responsable de la mort de mes parents…

Lexa resta un instant silencieuse face aux dernières paroles prononcées, puis questionna :

– De quel clan es-tu ?

– Je n'ai plus de clan, mais mes parents fuyaient le leur… Celui des glaces, dit elle sans la quitter des yeux.

Indra ne put retenir une expression de surprise en entendant cette révélation. La leader elle, continua à l'observer.

– Laisse-moi les venger Heda, je t'en conjure, supplia la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

La jeune chef inspira doucement plusieurs fois tout en réfléchissant, restant face à elle, scannant cette « inconnue ». Elle finit par hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

– Indra a raison, tu risques de mourir inutilement, cela dit je te comprends… Contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas besoin de séparer les sentiments du devoir, cependant, je refuse que t'y ailles seule, il faut quelqu'un avec toi.

– Mais…

– C'est irrévocable !

– Bien Heda, accepta Octavia, comprenant sa chance d'avoir été entendue, ne voulant pas que la chef change d'avis devant son insistance.

Elles se remirent en route sans un mot.

– Laisse-moi partir avec elle, proposa Indra.

– Non. Je tiens à ce que tu restes à mes côtés à Polis. Lincoln ira avec elle.

Le second ne répondit pas, mais approuva cette proposition, il valait mieux que ce soit lui plutôt qu'Anya. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'entendraient certainement pas, alors que le calme de son ancien élève réussirait certainement à apaiser et séduire la jeune femme…

.

Polis ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Le bruit, la foule les odeurs, tout cela lui était si étranger. Octavia avait connu la paix d'une ferme tenue par cinq personnes pendant des années et le village auquel elle se rendait régulièrement ne brillait pas par son nombre d'habitants. Elle avait été surprise par l'ambiance présente au camp des Skaikru. Mais cette ville…

L'immense tour au milieu de la place autour de laquelle s'agitaient les habitants de la capitale, s'érigeait telle une menace prête à l'anéantir. La demeure d'Heda preuve de son pouvoir et de sa suprématie.

Elle entendit un « Heda » crié avec étonnement par la voix d'une femme, et tout à coup le silence régna, comme si par sa seule présence ce chef aimé pouvait figer le temps. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le trio alors que la jeune leader ne semblait pas embarrassée par cette attention accrue, fixant la porte du grand bâtiment vers lequel elles se dirigeaient ne prêtant aucune attention à ces hommes et femmes qui inclinaient respectueusement la tête à son passage.

Octavia découvrit le soulagement du peuple devant la preuve que Lexa n'était pas morte, que Nia n'avait pas encore gagné. La défaite de la bataille de la vallée avait été largement diffusée dans la ville, un échec auquel s'ajoutait la disparition de leur gouverneur bien aimé. Tout cela annonçait des jours difficiles pour la capitale.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui Heda se dressait devant eux, droite sur sa monture, le visage fermé plein d'une détermination qui les rassurait, elle gagnerait, car elle se souciait d'eux, les défendait contre les menaces. À cet instant, la plupart des personnes prosternées pensaient que leur sauveur triompherait, comme toujours, qu'Heda serait les mener à la victoire, et que ce combat perdu n'avait été qu'un moment de faiblesse pour eux face à leur ennemi, qu'elle n'en était ressortie que plus forte.

Lexa finit par laisser vagabonder son regard sur cette foule dont elle était responsable, un sourire rassurant se positionna sur ses lèvres, accentuant l'euphorie qui régnait dans l'air.

Elle laissa les deux autres femmes descendre de cheval et entrer dans la tour, après avoir attaché les rênes à la carcasse d'un lampadaire, en s'assurant que les nœuds tiendraient.

Une fois qu'elles eurent disparues, Heda tourna sa jument vers son peuple et inclina respectueusement la tête, exécutant une simple révérence emplie d'estime vers ceux prêt à se battre pour elle.

Le brouhaha cessa devant son geste, chacun touché par cette preuve qu'ils avaient devant eux un souverain d'une rareté incroyable. Une femme qui reconnaissait leur importance et ne les reniait pas, mais au contraire, les remerciait de continuer à avoir foi en elle, même aux heures les plus sombres.

.

.

N/A: Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai appelé la mère de Bellamy et Octavia, Gemma. Je n'ai appris que très récemment, que le nom de ce personnage était Aurora. Cependant, et après réflexion, j'ai décidé de garder Gemma pour cette histoire. Je préférais le préciser pour ceux qui se posaient éventuellement la question.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Sa chambre se situait au trentième étage de la tour. Une pièce aux fenêtres dont les carreaux avaient été soufflés depuis longtemps, à la tapisserie sans attrait et aux couleurs passées, dont des pans entiers n'existaient plus, dévoilant des murs de ciment grisâtre, et où trônait un lit de camps, ce mobilier en métal qui lui servait de couche depuis plusieurs années, qui grinçait sous son poids lorsqu'il s'asseyait simplement dessus, un meuble ridicule composé de tubes de ferrailles assemblés un à un, et couvert d'une toile solide, trop petit dans cette salle lumineuse pouvant abriter une famille entière. À quelques mètres de celui-ci, se dressait également une pauvre chaise en bois, rangée docilement sous une table de la même matière, dont le dessus usé et plus claire que le reste méritait d'être ciré. Trois équipements qu'il utilisait régulièrement, mais qui n'habitaient qu'une infime partie de l'espace.

Entre le lit et la table, l'homme torse nu, en treillis gris foncé, face à la fenêtre où le vent soulevait mollement la bâche protectrice en plastique clouée à même le mur, à la peau mate et au tatouage mystérieux, étudiait la blessure présente au niveau de son biceps gauche en souriant légèrement. C'était une simple écorchure, néanmoins cette coupure restait la preuve qu'Anya pouvait encore l'atteindre, le blesser pendant leurs combats amicaux, une des rares avec Indra, qui bien sûr elle le battait systématiquement.

Il fut averti du retour de sa souveraine par un garde massif muni d'une lance à l'entrée de sa chambre. Heda était en vie, son mentor avait réussi. Il passa un t-shirt propre, se fichant du sang visible sur le haut de son bras tout en sortant de la pièce pour aller à la rencontre de sa chef.

L'endroit où elles se trouvaient, un étage plus bas que la salle du trône, était la pièce dans laquelle la chef suprême aimait se recueillir à chaque retour de voyage. Les dimensions agréables du lieu, le canapé en cuir usé dans un coin, l'étagère remplie de livres sur le mur faisant face à l'ameublement accueillant, auréolaient l'endroit d'une atmosphère intime qui séduisait les rares privilégiés qui connaissaient ce lieu.

En entrant dans la salle, il fut étonné de découvrir une troisième personne avec elles. Une jeune femme belle, aux yeux bleus innocents mais vifs. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle s'approcha en tendant la main vers son bras, une sorte d'attention sévère sur son visage à la vu du sang, murmurant qu'il fallait désinfecter la plaie, que toute les blessures quelque soit leur taille ne devaient jamais être négligées.

Il reconnut dans cette attitude pourtant aimable, une volonté incroyable, une phrase dite à mi-mots qui trahissait un caractère imposant malgré sa petite taille.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, dévisageant cet inconnu au nez droit, au regard doux, à la carrure dissuasive qui ne lui faisait pas peur, mais qui étrangement, au contraire, la rassurait.

Un silence s'installa entre eux qui dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne recule quand Lexa prit la parole.

– Lincoln je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle avec affection.

– Moi aussi Heda, répondit-il avec chaleur.

Il sourit à Indra qui fit de même en faisant quelques pas vers la jeune femme.

– Voici Octavia, expliqua-t-elle en arrivant à leur niveau. Ma nouvelle élève.

Si cette nouvelle le surpris, il n'en montra rien, attendant simplement un éclaircissement qui viendrait inévitablement.

– Où est Anya ? Demanda le leader.

– Avec Gustus.

Heda se contenta de cette information et repartit à la recherche de celle qui l'avait formée, les laissant seuls. Indra ne la suivit pas. Ici son rôle protecteur pouvait souffrir d'une pause de quelques heures, Lexa venait de le lui confirmer, ne s'étant pas arrêtée pour l'attendre. Elle marmonna un vague « besoin de manger et se laver » puis s'en alla également sans se préoccuper de ses deux apprentis. Lincoln n'aurait qu'à montrer à Octavia ce qu'elle devait savoir pour le moment.

L'homme attirant regarda la femme de couleur s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur cette inconnue qui examinait à nouveau son bras. Il comprit qu'il valait mieux la laisser faire, aussi proposa-t-il.

– As-tu besoin que je m'assieds pour que tu puisses soigner ma blessure ?

Sa voix était relativement grave, contrôlée, et sa demande avait été énoncée assez bas pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle acquiesça la bouche fermée.

Octavia fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un petit pot, plongea deux doigts dans la mixture et l'appliqua sur la blessure.

– C'est une pommade antiseptique, dit-elle pour toute explication.

Il ne releva pas ignorant totalement ce que voulait dire « antiseptique », hochant simplement la tête en guise de compréhension.

– Tu es guérisseuse ? Voulut-il savoir.

– Non, mais ma mère adoptive oui.

Elle n'entra pas dans les détails et cela ne le dérangea pas, il n'aimait pas les grands discours, les histoires racontées de manière interminable, là où un simple résumé pouvait parfaitement faire l'affaire. Sa mère était guérisseuse et elle estimait que c'était tout ce qu'il devait savoir, point final. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, cette précision lui permit néanmoins d'en conclure qu'elle possédait quelques rudiments, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle rangea le pot de pommade en reculant. Il en profita pour reprendre la parole.

– As-tu faim ?

– Il faut que je m'occupe des chevaux…

– Laisse, quelqu'un doit déjà les avoir pris en charge, suis-moi.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de rester dans un endroit calme, et lui proposa de s'assoir le temps qu'il aille lui chercher à manger. Elle obéit docilement pendant qu'il s'éclipsait silencieusement.

Elle resta un petit moment immobile balayant la pièce du regard, puis fut attirée par l'ondulation de la bâche dont le bruit de claquement dû à l'augmentation de la force du vent l'intriguait. Elle poussa délicatement le plastique pour découvrir une petite terrasse offrant une vue sur les environs à couper le souffle. Elle tapota du pied le sol en béton vérifiant sa stabilité, s'approcha lentement de la rambarde toujours méfiante, l'agrippant à deux mains alors que son regard hypnotisé par le panorama extraordinaire devant elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter sur un point précis.

Les collines verdoyantes à l'horizon l'émerveillaient, s'étendant à perte de vue. Elle accompagna des yeux la course un faucon crécerelle jouant avec le vent, à la queue étendue et roussâtre, barrée de brun-noir, une particularité chez ce rapace qui lui indiqua son sexe. Une femelle aux ailes longues, au poitrail de couleur beige suivant un dégradé subtil jusqu'au marron à la pointe des ailes, mouchetée sur la totalité du corps, plongeait dans les courants ascendant pour remonter en tournoyant, exécutant un vol de surplace à l'affut d'une proie sur la terre ferme, des centaines de mètres plus bas, dessinant des cercles aux diamètres plus ou moins grands pour finalement renoncer, et vérifier l'état de ses œufs à même une brèche dans le mur de la tour, deux étages plus haut.

Elle se pencha légèrement pour étudier les petites formes noires, ces humains trente étages plus bas, de la taille de fourmis, agglomérés en un amas de tâches zigzagantes dans les rues de la capitale.

Octavia entendit du bruit derrière elle, comprenant que Lincoln était de retour, elle repartit vers la chambre un peu à contre cœur, se promettant de réitérer cette expérience fascinante, d'être à même la hauteur que le ciel, presque celle des Dieux et de fixer comme eux, d'un œil bienveillant le monde d'un point de vue différent.

Elle se rassit à la table pendant qu'il exposait les mets choisis, quelques fruits, un peu de viande, un fromage sec et une miche de pain. Il lui proposa du vin à la robe grena dans une carafe en verre au bord ébréché, dont le bouquet d'épices qui s'en dégageait composé de cannelle, de cardamome, de clous de girofle ou encore du parfum discret de l'eau de rose lui firent prendre conscience qu'il serait trop fort pour son état actuel, celui d'une personne fatiguée par le voyage et l'entraînement trop récent et épuisant d'Indra.

Elle refusa donc poliment et s'en tint à l'eau.

Elle dévora le fromage de chèvre cendré avec une grappe de raisin blanc, se délectant du jus sucrée du fruit mûr humidifiant la sécheresse de ce lait caillé qui s'effritait dans sa bouche. Elle finit avec une tranche de viande et le pain sans sel qui possédait cependant quelques éclats de noix croquant sous ses dents, contrastant avec la mie trop molle de cette « galette de campagne ».

L'eau paraissait pure, mais son goût chloré lui laissa un arrière goût un peu irritant dans la gorge, « l'obligeant » à tester ce vin terriblement alléchant, « dédaigné » quelques instants plus tôt. Elle le trouva trop sucré, déçue que cet équilibre si délicat du mélange des assaisonnements exotiques, humé en début de repas, soit brisé par ce côté sirupeux qui lui collait à la langue. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, gardant pour elle toutes ces découvertes sur la nourriture de Polis, comprenant que Clarke était une grande cuisinière, et qu'elle ne se moquerait plus d'elle.

L'homme assis sur le lit, ne disait rien, discret, observant à la dérobée cette étrangère mangeant d'un appétit agréable à voir, une fille qui croquait certainement la vie comme cette nourriture devant elle, saisissant pourquoi Indra l'avait prise comme apprentie.

Plongé dans ses réflexions il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard bleu acier qui le scrutait, puis il lui renvoya cette œillade attendant patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole, sentant toute la curiosité qui la dévorait derrière ce visage placide.

Octavia brisa le silence au moment qu'elle jugea opportun, plusieurs minutes après un mutisme calculé, jaugeant le guerrier installé à seulement deux mètres, presque étonnée qu'il n'ait pas lui-même entamé le dialogue.

– Qui es-tu ?

– Lincoln…

Elle réfléchit cherchant dans sa mémoire à quoi cette consonance pouvait bien lui faire penser, puis se souvenant de ce nom lu dans un livre d'Histoire sur une des étagères dans leur bibliothèque à la ferme, elle récita :

– Abraham Lincoln, président des États-Unis d'Amérique durant le XIXième siècle...

Lui qui excellait dans le contrôle de ses émotions ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche devant ce nom entendu pour la dernière fois des années plus tôt sur les lèvres de sa mère qui lui avait révélé la provenance de son prénom étrange avant de mourir, lui expliquant où trouver la statue représentant cet homme du passé.

– Oui, approuva-t-il doucement.

– Indra était ton mentor, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, confessa-t-il, Indra avait dû parler d'Anya et lui, une nouvelle preuve de son estime pour cette jeune femme.

Octavia médita cette affirmation, retournant dans cet état de calme familier chez elle. Devant le silence qui s'installa, il décida de reprendre leur conversation.

– Et toi, qui es-tu ?

– Octavia… La fille adoptive d'Abby la guérisseuse et de Jake prince du treizième clan, sœur de Bellamy et demi-sœur de la reine Clarke des Skaikru.

– Je croyais que Thelonius était le roi de ce clan ?

– Il est mort il y a moins d'une semaine.

Il ne répondit rien, digérant ce renseignement important qui pouvait faire basculer la guerre.

– La reine Clarke est-elle du côté d'Heda ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, un brin malicieux, comme si elle se rappelait d'une plaisanterie qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

– On peut dire ça…

Il fut soulagé par cette nouvelle, puis reprit la parole.

– Qu'en est-il de toi, pourquoi avoir accepté d'être l'élève d'Indra ?… Ne te méprends pas, il s'agit d'un sacré privilège, ajouta-t-il. Mais aussi d'une grande implication, ce mentor ne propose pas son enseignement à n'importe qui…

– Elle ne me l'a pas proposé, le coupa-t-elle, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

– Tu la connaissais ?

– Non je ne l'avais jamais vu…

– Alors pourquoi ?

– Elle a sauvé la vie de ma sœur et d'Abby… et je l'ai observé s'entraîner…

Lincoln sourit malgré lui à cet aveu. Combien de jeunes louveteaux avait-il vu supplier la capitaine de les former après l'avoir admiré magnant l'épée ? Lui-même d'ailleurs, avait fait partie de cette meute.

– C'est la raison de ta venue à Polis comprit-il, tu l'as suivie.

– Oui, mais…

– Mais quoi ?

Octavia pinça les lèvres, elle en avait trop dit, cependant quelque chose la poussait à continuer à lui parler, lui faire confiance, après tout, ils étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler des frères d'armes alors…

– Mais je ne vais pas rester, j'ai une autre mission, ordonnée par Heda elle-même.

– Vraiment, laquelle ?

– Kidnapper et tuer Nia la reine des glaces, dit-elle avec fermeté en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

.

Les gémissements désagréables de l'homme à barde plus grand qu'elle l'agaçaient. Gustus se plaignait encore et toujours de l'absence de leur Leader, répétant qu'ils l'avaient abandonné, qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû la laisser seule avec Indra.

La blonde aux traits anguleux, serra les mâchoires et la poignée de son épée en sentant les stries sur la fusée s'incruster dans sa paume gauche, laissant délibérément la main droite inerte sur l'autre côté de son corps, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de dégainer l'arme si elle ne la gardait pas éloignée de la hanche qui la supportait.

Le guerrier face à elle ne connaissait pas la capitaine comme elle. Douter ainsi des capacités de son ancien mentor relevait d'un affront, d'une insulte, heureusement inconsciente de sa part. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cet aspect qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore embroché. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, de plus en plus irritée par les jérémiades de cet homme qui reprenaient de plus bel. Presque involontairement sa main droite qui descendait le long de son buste, en vue de reprendre sa place initiale, se rapprocha de son autre main déjà loin de la garde, caressant et descendant le long du fourreau à la recherche de la meilleure prise afin de s'y accrocher et de le maintenir en place quand elle tirerait dessus pour libérer la lame. Elle visualisa la scène, calculant les coups mortels qu'elle lui assénerait, oubliant totalement qu'il était de son côté dans cette guerre…

Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le pommeau, à quelques centimètres de leur but, la voix qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue depuis plus d'une semaine se fit entendre.

– Arrête de te lamenter Gustus, je suis de retour.

Lexa s'approcha, passant délibérément entre eux, obligeant le guerrier impressionnant à reculer d'un pas pour lui allouer plus de place, alors qu'elle lançait un coup d'œil à Anya, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas dupe, que lui n'avait peut-être pas compris, mais que sa colère si perceptible devait cesser immédiatement. Elle continua jusqu'au siège, sachant pertinemment qu'Anya avait saisi son ordre silencieux pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le trône.

– Heda, murmura Gustus, mettant un genou à terre.

– Laisse-nous, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le regard fixé devant elle s'anima seulement après que la porte fut refermée les laissant seules dans la grande salle.

– Il est parfois trop protecteur, justifia Lexa à l'égard de Gustus à la femme toujours debout en contrebas des marches.

– Oh je t'en prie ! C'est un idiot qui…

– C'est un bon guerrier, qui est fidèle. La coupa-t-elle.

Le ton employé ne souffrait d'aucune répartie, Anya expira sa réponse la bouche fermée. Elle reprit la conversation.

– Heureuse de te revoir Heda.

Le petit sourire que lui fit son ancienne élève l'avertit que quelque chose était arrivé.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Comment ça ?

– Thelonius a accepté, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il est mort.

– …

– Mais la personne qui lui a succédé est… dans notre camp.

– Abby la guérisseuse ?

– Non, sa fille Clarke.

Anya plissa les yeux, la façon dont avait été énoncé ce prénom d'un ton froid et détaché, presque avec dédain, n'aurait pas éveillé le moindre soupçon chez un des guerriers de sa garde, mais la femme plus âgée connaissait bien son ancienne apprentie, cette Clarke était importante aux yeux du Leader.

 _« Que s'était–il donc passé hors de Polis les jours précédents ? »_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle étudia la jeune souveraine immobile, les bras ballant soutenus par les accoudoirs en bois. Elle la trouva plus détendue, ce changement dans son attitude restait invisible aux yeux des profanes, mais sautait aux yeux de l'initiée qu'elle était. Un comportement qu'elle n'avait pas vu chez la chef des clans depuis longtemps… depuis Costia, éclaircit-elle tout d'un coup.

Anya continua l'examen, Heda restant de marbre devant ce regard scrutateur, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation. Lexa n'était pas idiote, Anya avait toujours était une fine observatrice, parfois téméraire, mais toujours à ses côtés, l'ayant soutenu dans toute l'histoire avec son ancienne amante.

– C'est officiel ? Questionna la femme debout.

– Pas encore…

– Tu attends la fin de la guerre, ou es-tu encore hésitante face à tes sentiments ?

Lexa ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce.

– Tu sais très bien que si nous gagnons la guerre, il faudra que je la présente au peuple… Elle fait partie du treizième clan qui n'est pas très bien vu à Polis…

– N'importe quoi ! Le peuple est derrière toi et se pliera à tes préférences, si elle te rend heureuse ils ne pourront qu'approuver ta décision.

– Peut-être…

– Heda… soupira Anya, désolée que la jeune chef continue à être parfois incertaine de ses choix, de son statut, un point faible qu'elle arrivait à cacher avec soin, et que seuls ses proches percevaient en de rares occasions. Tu es un grand leader n'en doute jamais, lui dit-elle fermement.

Elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la jeune femme en continuant.

– Et puis, crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais prise comme apprentie si je n'avais pas cru en toi ? Expliqua-t-elle, en posant délicatement la main sur l'avant bras de son amie.

– Merci, chuchota la femme assise.

– Ne remercie pas maintenant, Gustus m'a vraiment porté sur les nerfs, et si je le revois aujourd'hui je risque de lui couper un bras…

Lexa se mit à rire.

– Aah Anya, répondit-elle en se levant. C'est bon de te revoir, avoua-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Son ancien mentor marmonna un vague « comportement de fillette » accentuant le sourire de sa supérieure avant de reculer et de lui dire qu'elle puait.

– Tu as raison, il faut que je me lave et que je mange, nous nous verrons plus tard, conclut-elle en repartant en direction de la porte vers ses appartement sous le regard attendri d'Anya.

.

Polis était sa maison, elle qui avait passé sa vie à voyager, voir le monde, pour finalement découvrir assez tard l'endroit qui lui convenait, cette capitale. Heureuse d'être de retour, propre et tranquille, elle appréciait le silence de sa chambre, tout en ressentant l'énergie de la ville présente au bas de la tour, cette force salvatrice émise par les habitants qui lui plaisait toujours autant.

Assise devant une assiette de tranches froides de rôti de bœuf, et d'une salade légèrement assaisonnée de quelques gouttes de citron, dégustant la viande parfumée au thym en se demandant comment la chair saignante pouvait rester tendre sans être chaude, tout en laissant fondre une échalote confite sur sa langue, prête à se resservir une autre bouchée de feuille verte, Indra arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, la fourchette en suspens, soupirant et fermant les yeux en l'entendant pénétrer dans la pièce.

– Alors elle est comment cette Clarke ?

– Anya…

La femme s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle en s'emparant d'un bout de pain à côté de l'assiette, commença à le déchirer avant de le gober et de le mâcher avec force. La bouche pleine elle reprit.

– Heda a changé…

– Je sais…

– Et c'est tout ? Elle est resplendissante !

– Elle est pleine de doutes, à cause de ses sentiments pour elle, mais elle craint aussi que Nia ne reproduise le même schéma qu'avec Costia.

– Indra, Lexa est intelligente elle s'est faire la part des choses, elle sera discrète jusqu'à sa victoire totale… Parle-moi d'elle.

Indra posa ses couverts en réfléchissant, elle recula et s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise.

– Clarke est la fille d'une grande guérisseuse, et elle-même soignait avec Abby avant notre venue. Lexa a raison quand elle dit que son passé influencera de manière bénéfique son règne. À vrai dire je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais j'apprécie sa mère et sa sœur, et puis je fais confiance à Heda, si Clarke lui plaît alors je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Anya souffla.

– Tu n'es pas d'une grande aide.

– Tu te feras une opinion toi-même quand tu la rencontreras. Nous repartons dans trois jours pour le clan des Skaikru afin de récupérer les hommes du treizième clan, une nouvelle aide pour combattre le peuple des glaces.

Anya renifla avec mépris.

– Est-ce qu'ils savent se battre au moins ?

– Thelonius était un tyran, mais avait une bonne armée, tout le monde le sait.

Anya ne répondit pas à ce rappel inutile.

– Lincoln est au courant ?

– Non, nous l'avons très peu vu en arrivant, il s'occupe d'Octavia.

– Octavia ?

– La sœur de Clarke.

– Pourquoi est-elle là ?

– C'est ma nouvelle apprentie.

La guerrière en resta bouche-bée, pour qu'Indra accepte une troisième élève, cette jeune femme devait être exceptionnelle.

– Elle est douée ?

– Pas vraiment, cependant elle est pleine de bonne volonté et très persévérante.

Anya sourit avec une légère méchanceté.

– Lincoln va en faire qu'une bouchée.

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les yeux marron du maître d'arme.

– Je n'en suis pas sûre…

En entendant ces derniers mots, l'ancienne élève se dit que cette famille était décidément bien étonnante, déstabiliser Lexa et peut-être même Lincoln, l'obligeait à rester sur ses gardes et se méfier d'eux.

– Roan est mort, lâcha Indra.

– Non ?!

– Heda l'a tué.

– Nia est-elle au courant ?

– Non, le prince banni revenait avec Lexa vers Azgeda, voulant la proposer comme trophée à sa mère ayant entendu parler de la récompense qui planait sur la tête d'Heda, une monnaie d'échange pour sa réhabilitation, mais elle s'est échappée emportant avec elle une partie de son kidnappeur…

– Quelle partie ?

– Sa tête.

Anya sourit avec fierté devant cette révélation. Puis son visage s'assombrit.

– C'est quoi le plan aujourd'hui ?

– Deux espions vont être envoyés à la cité des glaces pour tuer Nia, alors que nous les suivrons en retrait avec l'armée pour marcher sur Azgeda.

– Qui seront les heureux élus ?

– Octavia et Lincoln.

Anya médita cette confession et fixa Indra.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver ?

– Je ne sais pas…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Elle était impressionnée par l'attitude de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il se déplaçait avec la grâce d'un félin, aussi silencieusement qu'un puma. Il marchait à grandes enjambées sans l'attendre. Elle restait inébranlable sentant qu'il testait son endurance.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils voyageaient. S'éloignant de la civilisation, ne croisant plus grand monde au fur et à mesure des kilomètres parcourus.

Il leva le bras désignant qu'il était temps de s'arrêter. Il s'accroupit puis vérifia l'état du sol. Ils avançaient sur une sorte de route poussiéreuse, pleine de gravillons, entourée par des champs.

– Par-là, dit-il en se redressant, se dirigeant vers l'orientation donnée.

Vers l'Ouest, les montagnes, vers la cité des glaces... Elle le suivit sans rien dire pendant qu'il traversait les herbes hautes.

Malgré le crépuscule, elle distingua les contours du bâtiment dont une partie du toit avait disparu depuis longtemps. La vigne vierge et les mauvaises herbes avaient élu domicile dans les lézardes qui défiguraient les murs de bétons.

Des fenêtres ne subsistait plus que l'armature rouillée, un grillage en fer rouge qui s'étendait tout le long de la partie haute de l'édifice.

À l'entrée, au dessus de l'immense porte aux deux battants grands ouverts comme pour accueillir « les oiseaux de passages », cabossée à différents endroits, une pendule aux chiffres romains, incrustée à même la façade indiquait une heure à jamais figée dans le temps.

Ils pénétrèrent dans cet endroit d'une autre époque, Octavia s'aperçut que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, les trois quart du platelage métallique du toit, qui à l'origine recouvrait la charpente en acier, ne s'était pas effondré, mais paressaient plutôt avoir été arraché par la déflagration impressionnante des bombes nucléaires. Plusieurs pans rouillés ayant perdu leur forme d'origine, jonchaient le sol irrégulier en ciment, parsemé ici et là d'écrous borgnes, cette partie des boulons dont les vis au filetage usé dépassaient encore parfois de leur emplacement principal sur les anciens panneaux rectilignes.

La ferme de cet assemblage d'acier n'avait, elle, pas souffert de la force du souffle. Les pannes, l'entrait ou le poinçon, toujours aussi droits constituaient ce squelette vieux de plus d'une centaine d'années dont seule la corrosion trahissait l'âge.

Durant quelques minutes, la jeune femme contempla cet assortiment complexe au dessus de sa tête au travers duquel les étoiles dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait, commençaient à apparaître.

Elle s'approcha d'un poteau passa délicatement les doigts sur les soudures, caressa une des arrêtes, tout en suivant des yeux la contre fiche. Elle se retourna en entendant le craquement de l'allumette, Lincoln enflammait la pyramide de copeaux de bois récupérés dans un petit sac en plastique qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui quand il quittait Polis. Il ajouta de l'herbe séchée, n'ayant malheureusement pas de brindilles ou de bois à proximité. Ce feu improvisé qui ne durerait pas, apportait une lumière agréable dans ce lieu qu'il trouvait plutôt sinistre, étonné que la jeune femme soit si fascinée par cette ruine vide et sans âme.

Il récupéra quelques bougies dans son sac à dos. Tenant horizontalement la première, il en alluma la mèche noircie une indication qu'elle avait déjà servie, observant les gouttes de cire fondue colorer le sol, improvisant un socle sur lequel il posa cette nouvelle source lumineuse dont la graisse en durcissant emprisonna le pied, le maintenant en position vertical fermement. Il répéta l'opération avec les autres alors qu'Octavia sortait ce qui constituerait leur repas.

Des lentilles froides, de la viande séchée, et des tranches de pains déjà rassis. Le tout au goût fade, ne l'emballa pas vraiment, elle regretta Clarke, connaissant déjà les remarques qu'elle aurait énoncé d'un ton ironique : « Pas assez de clous de girofle, il manque de l'oignon et même un peu de moutarde ne serait pas du luxe ! ».

Elle regarda Lincoln qui mâchaient la nourriture lentement, insensible au peu d'originalité de leur dîner, puis se concentra de nouveau sur sa bouchée sans enthousiasme.

– Si nous continuons à ce rythme, nous devrions approcher de la cité des glaces dans moins de deux jours, expliqua-t-il.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de compréhension, persuadée qu'il s'agirait des dernières paroles de la soirée. L'homme en face d'elle était certes impressionnant, et attirant, mais malheureusement presque aussi muet qu'une carpe. Sur les trois jours de voyage en sa compagnie, le silence lui avait paru plus bruyant que lui. Il le brisait deux, peut-être trois fois par jour, pour indiquer les directions. Elle avait essayé d'entamer la conversation pendant des heures la première matinée, pour finalement renoncer devant l'absence de réponses ou les vagues monosyllabes qu'il lui accordait, et s'intéresser au paysage à la place. Elle-même n'était pas très bavarde mais avec lui elle avait trouvé son maître.

– Indra t'a-t-elle montré le combat à main nues ?

Octavia leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par cette verve soudaine.

– Non, bien sûr que non, continua-t-il pour lui-même. Tu ne la connais que depuis quelques jours. Elle ne m'a appris les différents gestes seulement deux ans après le début de son enseignement à l'art de l'épée…

Elle resta silencieuse n'en revenant pas de la longueur de sa phrase.

– Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta ne voulant pas briser ce nouveau « moulin à paroles ». Ils marchèrent vers le centre du bâtiment. La lumière bien plus faible restait suffisante pour qu'ils perçoivent sans difficultés les mouvements de chacun.

– Essais d'éviter mon coup de poing dit-il, avant de lui envoyer un crochet exagérément lent.

Elle s'abaissa, esquivant facilement son attaque. Il recommença plus rapidement, et encore une fois elle bougea sans qu'il ne l'atteigne.

Ce n'était pas son premier combat. Abby savait magner l'épée mieux que quiconque dans leur famille, mais Jake lui restait imbattable au combat à main nues. Bellamy, Clarke et elle s'en souvenait encore, même si la guérisseuse n'approuvait pas que son époux explique cette façon de se battre aux adolescents, agacée de devoir les soigner, elle avait dû reconnaître que certaines de leurs colères avaient pu être apaisées de cette manière. Octavia encore une fois, fut la plus assidue, s'entraînant avec son père essayant de reconstituer les enchaînements de livres « empruntés » au village. Les bleus sur son corps ne la dérangeaient pas, Jake aussi possédait de belles marques qui disparaissaient avec le temps.

Son père d'adoption lui manquait terriblement, son véritable père ainsi que sa mère n'étaient qu'un souvenir nébuleux, elle avait oublié leur visage ne voulant pas rester sur les traits de douleur et de peur de leurs derniers instants.

Le coup au ventre la ramena auprès de Lincoln. Elle recula de quelques pas, levant la main pour lui signifiait d'attendre pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Il accepta sa demande se tenant prêt à l'attaquer à nouveau.

Il stoppa de justesse le coup de pied circulaire qu'elle lui assena, ripostant avec son coude qu'elle contra difficilement. Il lui saisit la nuque des deux mains, utilisant son instant d'inattention, ce réflexe qu'elle eut malgré elle de s'accrocher à ses avant bras pour qu'ils lâchent prise. Il amena sa jambe gauche derrière sa droite, la déséquilibrant accompagnant sa chute vers le sol.

Au dessus d'elle, il sourit légèrement avant de se prendre un crochet gauche qui esquinta sa pommette. Énervé qu'elle ait réussi à le blesser alors qu'il la surplombait, il lui attrapa les poignets les emprisonnant dans ses mains. Elle grogna sans pour autant l'insulter cherchant comment retourner la situation avec ses jambes.

Avant qu'elle exécute le moindre mouvement il se pencha et l'embrassa. Étonné par son propre geste, il attendit inquiet qu'elle le repousse tout en libérant ses mains, ses lèvres toujours contre les siennes. Au lieu du refus, il sentit ses doigts longs se poser sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle en accentuant leur étreinte.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, le bras de l'homme à ses côtés posé délicatement sur sa poitrine. Allongée sur le dos, elle scruta le ciel où le bleu laissait lentement place au rose annonçant le lever du soleil. Il bougea et ouvrit les yeux. Gênée, elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire quand il s'approcha. Remarquant son trouble, il l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser sans que le moindre mot ne fût échangé.

Ils se levèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires avant de se remettre en route. Lincoln ne se montra pas plus bavard que les jours précédents mais son attitude avait changé. Il marchait plus près d'elle, tournant parfois la tête de son côté, souriant presque timidement, ce qui l'amusa, comme si tout penaud il hésitait.

Finalement, c'est elle qui initia le geste de lui prendre la main. Cela sembla le rassurer. Ils continuèrent à sillonner l'étendu de terre devant eux, cette vallée qui séparait celles qui portaient autre fois le nom de montagnes bleues des Appalaches, et où vivait leur ennemi.

En fin d'après-midi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière à l'orée de la grande plaine, au pied de la chaîne de montagnes. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de la cité des glaces. Ils graviraient les derniers kilomètres de nuit, se reposant pour le moment laissant la fin de journée avançait paresseusement.

Consciente que cette mission serait peut-être un échec, par peur d'échouer, mais pas seulement, Octavia franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de lui et l'embrassa. Il soupira intérieurement, soulagé qu'elle l'accepte à nouveau et la serra avec force, rapprochant leur corps.

.

Sous une pluie légère, ils se cachaient derrière des rochers et étudiaient le repaire de leur adversaire à quelques centaines de mètres dans les hauteurs.

Personne n'était jamais revenu de la cité du peuple des glaces pour décrire la place forte devant eux. Nia tuait systématiquement les émissaires, ou messagers de paix envoyés par Polis. Mêmes les espions d'Heda avaient été démasqués et exécutés, amplifiant le mystère du royaume du peuple des glaces. Ainsi la population de la capitale et le Leader elle-même, pensaient que le château se trouvait dans les montagnes à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitudes.

Construite sur le piton rocheux le long de la falaise, au niveau de la gorge la plus haute du premier plateau de la chaîne de montagnes, la citadelle plus près de la plaine et moins haute que ce qu'ils croyaient restait néanmoins impressionnante.

Lincoln comprit qu'elle était aussi imprenable, offrant une vue unique sur les environs permettant de voir arriver de loin un quelconque ennemi.

Pourquoi Nia s'embêtait-elle à attaquer les hommes d'Heda alors qu'il lui suffisait de les attendre pour les massacrer ?

L'homme méditait. Tout à son étude de l'édifice, il comprit qu'en effet, il était impossible de l'attaquer sans perdre, mais que comme toute enceinte, elle avait un point faible : la rivière. Elle ne traversait pas la forteresse, ce qui signifiait qu'un va et vient régulier de serviteurs se relayant avait la lourde tâche d'approvisionner l'endroit en eau et aussi en bois, les portant eux-mêmes ou via des charriots tirés par des chevaux robustes conduits d'une main experte sur les routes caillouteuses et arpentées qui menaient à l'entrée de la fortification.

Une faiblesse dont Nia était bien consciente, dirigeant son peuple loin du château vers des plaines, pour mener le combat contre les hommes d'Heda afin de s'offrir le plus de chance possible.

S'ajoutait à cela, la reconstruction en cours d'une partie d'un des remparts de la place forte, un chantier qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter malgré la nuit et dont les torches éparpillées savamment éclairaient les hommes qui s'affairaient à remettre à neuf ce mur protecteur.

Oui, confirma-t-il intérieurement, il suffisait d'encercler la place, de créer un blocus, assoiffant les habitants pour qu'ils se rendent. L'armée d'Heda devrait arriver de nuit pour surprendre au maximum le peuple des glaces, ajouta-t-il mentalement à sa stratégie.

Il fallait en parler à Lexa au plus vite, la mission n'était plus nécessaire, Octavia et lui pouvaient revenir sur leur pas. Il tourna la tête vers la droite pour exposer ses découvertes à la jeune femme, puis jura intérieurement en constatant qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'elle avait laissée son épée, n'ayant plus que pour seule arme sa dague. Il guetta les environs et la vit en contre bas s'approcher à tâtons d'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes occupés à leur tâche. Elle était trop loin pour qu'il l'appelle.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas attendu quelques minutes de plus ?!

Il sonda les environs, son cœur s'accéléra en la voyant se rapprocher d'une jeune femme brune, possédant la même silhouette qu'elle, un peu en retrait qui s'était arrêtée pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne bougea pas de son poste de surveillance, sachant que s'il se faisait repérer, il pouvait lui attirer des ennuis, priant intérieurement les Dieux pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide dans cette mission suicide. Il soupira qu'en Octavia assomma la jeune femme et entraîna rapidement son corps, et le cacha derrière un rocher, se couvrant de son manteau clair, ramenant la capuche sur son visage. Elle récupéra le seau et reprit la marche de la jeune domestique, suivant les personnes devant elles qui partaient en direction de l'entrée du château fort.

Il serra les poings furieux, il était obligé de rester sur place, si une heure avant l'aurore elle n'était pas de retour il partirait, décida-t-il. L'avenir de son peuple dépendait des informations qu'il détenait, Octavia ne pourrait plus compter que sur elle-même. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour de la route et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Octavia avait peur, elle l'avait abandonné, ne pouvant lui dire adieu, voulant le sauver de cette mission impossible. Lui vivrait, elle, elle en était moins sûre. Le kidnapping de la reine n'était plus d'actualité, il faudrait qu'elle pénètre dans le donjon et la tue avec sa dague. C'était simple à dire, mais beaucoup plus difficile à exécuter.

Elle sentit ses bras lui faire mal, ignorant la douleur due au poids du récipient en bois qu'elle portait, elle préféra se concentrer sur les gens dont elle percevait la conversation, reconnaissant cet accent si particulier des habitants du royaume. Un accent qu'elle possédait elle-même enfant, ainsi que Bellamy, mais qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps au contact de sa nouvelle famille. Non, il était toujours là, ressortant légèrement pendant des accès de colère ou d'angoisse. Elle sourit intérieurement, saisissant qu'Abby, qui elle-même l'avait également beaucoup atténué, et Jake, n'avaient certainement jamais été dupes sur leur origine malgré leurs efforts pour leur cacher.

Elle baissa la tête en passant devant les gardes qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, en pénétrant dans la place de leur ennemie.

Elle avait passé la première porte, elle regarda autour d'elle notant que le plus gros des serviteurs se dirigeait vers un donjon carré, certainement l'endroit où vivait Nia. Encore une fois, elle ne rencontra pas la moindre difficulté à accéder au lieu souhaité.

La pièce dans le sous-sol du beffroi sentait le renfermé, l'urine, la sueur, le rance, et la nourriture bien trop épicée n'arrivait pas à masquer ses odeurs irritantes. Elle posa le seau par terre, heureuse de remarquer que la lumière des chandelles peu puissante, laissait des coins de pénombres qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour s'éclipser.

À peine arrivée à l'un d'eux, la voix d'une femme l'interpela, lui ordonnant de se retourner. L'obscurité cachait son visage mais elle maintint la tête baissée par sécurité, l'autre femme continua.

– Ontari ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes feintes inutiles pour ne pas faire ton devoir. Tu as failli être en retard en trainant sur la route et il hors de question que la reine me fasse fouetter pour ton incompétence. Si tu n'apprécies pas ce qu'elle t'ordonne, tu peux toujours lui en faire part, conclut-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme, elle tonna.

– Ne la fais pas attendre ! Monte petite sotte !

Octavia ne se fit pas prier et monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait sur sa droite, échappant au plus vite à cette femme costaude, l'air pas commode, dont la coupe rose sur les joues trahissait un abus d'alcool ou de mets trop riches pour le foie. Elle gravit toutes les marches jusqu'au dernier étage, supposant que les appartements de la reine se trouvaient dans la partie la plus haute de la tour.

Elle remercia les Dieux de l'aider dans sa tâche, lui permettant d'y aboutir plus rapidement que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle poussa la porte en bois et s'arrêta devant un couloir sombre où plusieurs portes closes de part et d'autre la rapprochaient de son but.

Elle se demanda un instant qu'elle était celle de Nia, puis se décida pour la plus imposante tout au bout du passage. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit.

– Entrez ! Entendit-elle.

La femme dans la pièce lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil alors qu'elle se glissait dans la chambre, reportant son attention sur une carte étalée sur une grande table en chêne.

Octavia frissonna, reconnaissant son ancienne souveraine, les poings appuyés sur le parchemin lui tournant le dos. Une femme immense à la chevelure blonde cendrée, concentrée sur la future bataille qu'elle comptait mener contre Heda.

– Déshabille-toi et attends-moi dans le lit, articula avec agacement la voix froide et désagréable de la reine.

La jeune femme comprit avec horreur la raison de sa venue, plaignant sincèrement celle dont elle avait pris la place.

Elle n'exécuta pas l'ordre, elle marcha silencieusement vers sa mission dégainant doucement sa dague, pendant que Nia continuait de lui « offrir » son dos.

À moins d'un mètre, Octavia leva l'arme prête à frapper, quand la reine, énervée de ne pas entendre le froissement d'un vêtement ou des draps, se retourna. Nia capta l'éclair de la lame et saisit le poignet de la jeune femme, attrapant le pan de son manteau, la soulevant effectuant un quart de tour pour la plaquer sur la table, enfonçant les ongles dans la peau fine d'Octavia,elle l'obligea à lâcher son arme.

Le regard plein de fureur, elle reporta son attention sur son agresseur.

– Comment oses-tu …?! Commença-t-elle avant découvrir le visage de la jeune femme allongée.

Nia s'arrêta frappée d'horreur et recula de quelques pas ne la quittant pas des yeux, pendant qu'Octavia se redressait, étonnée par son comportement.

– Gemma… Tu es revenue, murmura Nia en la dévorant des yeux.

.

.

N/A : Je me souviens d'une phrase dans une review de « guest », il y a quelques semaines qui disait: « Avec ta fic, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre », je n'avais pas relevé à ce moment là, ce qui pour moi était un véritable compliment, car surprendre le lecteur reste toujours un point important à atteindre dans chacune de mes histoires... Alors, j'espère avoir réussi avec la fin de ce chapitre...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

La femme d'âge mûr devant elle savait garder son sang froid, la rage qui l'habitait, tenue fermement en laisse, devait être terrible quand elle la relâchait. Elle l'admira silencieusement, souhaitant presque développer cette attitude en elle. Heda savait se contenir, elle le prouvait à l'instant même, cachant sous un masque impassible la terreur que provoquait en elle la colère glaciale de cette guérisseuse, comprenant que Clarke avait dû hériter du sang chaud de son père et que celui du peuple des glaces, d'Abby, était bien plus à craindre.

– Octavia est ma fille et j'aurais dû être consultée avant qu'elle ne parte pour Azgeda ! L'accusa-t-elle.

Lexa prit un air ennuyé, tout en surveillant Anya sur sa gauche qui se mettait à bouger légèrement lui indiquant que l'attitude du docteur relevait d'une menace, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer.

– Octavia n'a plus de comptes à te rendre. Elle s'est portée volontaire pour cette mission, voulant venger le meurtre de ses parents. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses lui en vouloir, ou me rendre responsable d'avoir accédé à une requête qui lui tenait à cœur, et qui peut être d'une aide essentielle dans cette guerre. De plus, un de mes meilleurs guerriers est avec elle, Lincoln sera la protéger.

Le ton du Leader était ferme et définitif. Abby inspira et expira plusieurs fois, ferma les yeux, et tourna les talons quittant la maison des invités du clan des Skaikru, sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause.

La Commander soupira en portant son regard sur Clarke qui était restée silencieuse mais dont les yeux pleins de colère à son égard annonçaient une dispute importante. Néanmoins, elle sourit intérieurement, constatant que la jeune femme lui avait manqué et qu'elle saurait lui montrer.

.

Ses pas la portèrent malgré elle au tunnel. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, leva la tête vers la caméra, tapa le code sur le clavier puis recula en attendant que le lourd battant s'ouvre.

Elle déambula dans le bunker à sa recherche, elle avait besoin de la voir, de son air bravache, de son attitude désinvolte, du sourire enjôleur qu'elle lui réservait.

Elle finit par dénicher le propriétaire des lieux, une blouse sur le dos un pinceau à la main, tentant de reproduire un tableau aux couleurs vives.

– Bonjour Dante, le salua-t-elle alors qu'il se retournait en lui souriant avec chaleur. Où est Raven ?

Son sourire s'atténua, il expliqua doucement.

– Elle est partie en moto pour quelques heures, elle avait besoin d'être seule… Je crois que ton départ de demain l'atteint plus qu'elle ne veut le dire, continua-t-il feignant vaguement l'ignorance du rapprochement évident des deux femmes.

Les épaules d'Abby s'affaissèrent après cette révélation, et son regard se teinta d'une légère tristesse, elle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à repartir.

– Puis-je t'offrir un café avant que tu ne repartes ? Proposa-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

– Bien sûr Dante, pardonne-moi, je suis heureuse de te voir.

Il enleva sa blouse et l'invita à le suivre en dehors de son atelier de peinture.

Elle s'installa sur un des tabourets en inox de la cuisine un peu dans un coin observant sur la gauche le fourneau, composé de deux vifs et d'une plaque de « mijotage » placés sur un four à chaleur statique. Cet ensemble faisait face à l'évier incrusté dans l'immense plan de travail en granit, au centre de la grande salle. Elle se dit que Clarke adorerait cet endroit et s'entendrait certainement beaucoup avec l'homme sage qui se dirigeait vers la petite réserve un bol à la main, pour revenir faire face à un robot ménager, et y vider le récipient maintenant plein de grains marron foncés qu'Abby n'avait jamais vu.

Il programma la taille des grains qu'il voulait obtenir pour la cafetière italienne qu'il utiliserait et appuya sur le bouton, laissant le bruit de la machine à moudre envahir l'espace calme de la cuisine.

L'arôme libéré par la machine envouta « son invitée ». Elle ferma les yeux dégustant olfactivement ce nouveau parfum corsé, exotique, ferme et synonyme d'aventures. Si entêtant, et qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui plus salé et restreint qu'elle connaissait.

– Ce n'est pas du café d'épeautre, comprit-elle.

– Pas vraiment … répondit-il mystérieusement.

Face à la machine ayant terminée sa tâche rapidement, il récupéra la dose voulue, emplissant le premier compartiment de l'ustensile d'eau froide, pour ajouter le café moulu au niveau du pré-filtre, le comblant entièrement afin d'obtenir un café plus fort, avant de refermer le tout, et de la mettre à chauffer sur feu doux. Lorsque le chant de la cafetière exprimant que le contenu était prêt à être savourer se fit entendre, il le versa encore fumant dans les deux petites tasses sur l'établi et en poussa une dans la direction d'Abby.

La guérisseuse s'avança et contempla le liquide foncé. Encore une fois si différent du beige de celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire.

Elle gouta la boisson inconnue en fermant les paupières, appréciant les saveurs cachées par la première sensation très légèrement amère du breuvage que lui révélèrent ses papilles novices.

– C'est délicieux, murmura-t-elle.

– Oui, confirma-t-il.

Il observa la femme un peu plus détendue et posa la question qu'il avait retenue, préférant en premier lieu la distraire de ses tracas avant de l'y replonger.

– Que se passe-t-il Abby ?

– Ma fille est partie tuer la reine Nia au clan des glaces, dans l'antre même du loup et je n'ai pas été avertie….

– Ta fille, Clarke ?

– Non, Octavia.

Il patienta en silence écoutant la suite. Abby les yeux dans le vague précisa.

– Octavia et Bellamy sont deux enfants que mon mari et moi avons adopté il y a plus de dix ans, leurs parents se sont fait assassinés et ils se retrouvaient seuls dans ce monde cruel…

Elle reprit une gorgé de café, l'appréciant de plus en plus.

– Ce sont mes enfants au même titre que Clarke, des Ice Nation comme moi, même s'ils se sont toujours échinés à nous le cacher sans grand succès, dit-elle un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Octavia ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à une femme qui m'a aidé à fuir le clan, celle qui m'a sauvé la vie face à la barbarie et la folie du roi, Roark, et de sa fille, Nia. Gemma, une femme exceptionnelle qui me manque, et dont j'ignore le destin. J'espère que tout va bien pour elle et qu'elle est heureuse dans la montagne.

Dante posa délicatement sa main sur celle du docteur à côté de la tasse vide.

– J'ai peur pour elle avoua Abby. Octavia est intelligente et ne fera rien de stupide, Heda ne l'a pas envoyée seule pour cette mission et même si les décisions de notre Leader m'échappent quelques fois, je sais qu'elle gouverne de manière juste et sans égoïsme. Raven m'a aidé à comprendre son geste face à Thelonius… Qu'elle m'avait, en fait, aidée et non envoyée à la mort, comme je l'avais d'abord cru. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit ma fille pour la convaincre, mais je suis terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, finit-elle dans un souffle.

L'homme plus âgé se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Elle manqua de le repousser pour finalement se laisser aller contre sa poitrine et donner libre cours aux larmes qui l'assaillaient.

– Si tu savais à quel point mon cœur se serre dès que Raven sort de Mount Weather, révéla-t-il, c'est une des lourdes tâches des parents, accepter que nos enfants s'en aillent. Octavia réussira, Abby, tout se passera bien, n'était-elle pas une Ice Nation comme toi ? Ajouta-t-il de manière rassurante. Elle sera faire face à ce peuple qu'elle connait déjà.

La guérisseuse hocha doucement la tête restant dans cette étreinte confortable et amicale. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se détacha de lui et regarda ses yeux verts pleins de compréhension.

– Merci, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

– Tu es la bienvenue ici, Abby, j'espère que tu le sais.

– Oui, Dante, j'en suis consciente … Il faut que j'y retourne, rajouta–t–elle.

– Je comprends, il tendit son avant bras l'invitant à le prendre.

Abby sourit s'en empara et colla son front à lui.

– Puissions-nous revoir, récitèrent-ils en même temps, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne sous le regard attristé du gardien du lieu.

.

Anya rejoignait Indra dans le camp quelque part, laissant seule Clarke crier après Heda. Si son chef ne lui avait pas ordonné de partir, elle n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de cette étrangère qui osait élever le ton devant la Commander, tout en sachant parfaitement que Lexa ne risquait rien.

Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait été bien plus impressionnée par la mère de la jeune reine, une femme dangereuse dont la prestance et le maintien trahissait un savoir dans l'art de se battre ainsi que son ancien rang au sein du clan des glaces.

Elle aperçut un peu plus loin son ancien mentor parler avec un homme qui semblait être un forgeron, elle surprit Indra sourire à cet homme, chose assez peu commune. Elle s'approcha pendant que la Capitaine lui demandait.

– Alors qu'elle est ton opinion sur la famille d'Abby la guérisseuse ?

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et se tourna vers l'homme à la barbe noire.

– Une sacrée famille, je comprends tout à fait que le prince Jake soit tombé sous le charme de la princesse Abby dit-il rêveur. Vous auriez dû les voir si amoureux à l'époque, compléta-t-il perdu dans ses souvenirs.

– Anya, je te présente Marcus le premier conseiller de la reine Clarke, il est également le forgeron du clan.

La guerrière le détailla sans complexe, alors qu'il la laissait faire amusé. Rassurée qu'il s'avère inoffensif elle hocha la tête en signe de salut.

Indra s'éloigna pour parler plus tranquillement avec son ancienne élève après avoir dit au revoir à Marcus.

– Clarke ne me plait pas, finit par lâcher Anya.

La guerrière sourit devant le ton cassant de la jeune combattante.

– Tu détestais Costia au départ, Clarke semble tenir une place un plus importante dans ton estime…

Anya leva les yeux au ciel.

– Mon impression importe peu, seul le bonheur de notre Leader est essentiel.

– Tu verras ton avis sur elle changera au cours du temps.

– Je ne sais pas… Sa mère en revanche…

– Oui, la coupa Indra, je suis d'accord.

Elles se regardèrent appréciant leur complicité. Elles continuèrent de marcher sur quelques mètres en silence puis la plus jeune des deux demanda :

– Crois-tu qu'ils aient atteint Azgeda ?

Indra réfléchit avant de répondre.

– Non, mais ils ne sont pas loin, je dirais à une journée de voyage pas plus.

– Lincoln est un bon guerrier, il sera venir à bout de cette mission d'une manière ou d'une autre pensa tout haut la jeune femme.

– Je ne sous-estimerais pas Octavia, elle est bien plus étonnante qu'elle ne le montre, révéla Indra apportant une nouvelle confession sur le respect qu'elle portait à sa nouvelle élève.

.

L'accès de colère de Clarke ne l'avait pas réellement surprise, après tout elle ne faisait qu'exprimer son mécontentement, son angoisse pour sa sœur loin d'elle qui courait un danger certain.

Les mots furent durs et comme lors de leur première dispute Clarke ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la gifler. Lexa esquiva le coup sans difficulté accentuant l'agacement de la jeune guérisseuse en face d'elle, qu'Heda finit par attirer contre elle pour la faire taire. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle la repousse comme la première fois, mais non Clarke semblait avoir épuisé sa hargne et acceptait l'audace de la jeune femme Leader, la commandant presque par ce geste, ce baiser, d'arrêter cette scène pour s'intéresser à une autre tout aussi enfiévrée et fusionnelle, mais qui ne nécessitait aucunes insulte ou lutte violente.

– Je t'en veux toujours, avoua Clarke étendue sur le lit, ne voulant pas regarder celle qui réussissait à la faire craquer, et canaliser sa colère pour la détourner sur quelque chose de plus… productif.

– Je sais, se contenta de répondre le Lexa. Mais, j'ai confiance en Octavia, et Indra a su déceler une fore en elle qui ne fait que conforter mon choix de l'envoyer à Azegeda. Nous y serons dans trois jours, nous la retrouverons victorieuse.

– Tu crois ? Questionna Clarke plein d'espoir.

– J'en suis certaine, mentit son amante.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Le silence entre elles n'était interrompu que par le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée. La folie de Nia était légendaire, pourtant les derniers mots qu'elle venait de prononcer n'auguraient rien de bon pour la jeune femme, et le regard qu'elle lui lançait à cette instant, plein d'attente et de désir ne la rassurait pas.

 _« Gemma, tu es revenue … »_ , cette phrase résonnait encore à ses oreilles, la reine la prenait pour… sa mère ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ses parents ne leur avaient jamais révélé qu'ils connaissaient la famille royale et cependant ce qu'elle discernait dans l'attitude de la femme à quelques mètres d'elle, trahissait que sa génitrice avait eu une histoire avec leur ennemie. Elle ferma un instant les yeux devant cette nouvelle terrible, les rouvrant en entendant le pas de Nia se rapprocher.

Elle se tourna rapidement pour récupérer la dague présente sur la table et la tenir devant elle en menaçant celle déjà plus près.

La reine sourit gentiment devant ce geste :

– Pose cette arme, Gemma, nous savons toutes les deux que tu es incapable de me faire du mal.

Octavia réfléchit et baissa le bras :

– Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas, comprenant qu'il fallait jouer le jeu de cette aliénée pour réussir à blesser la reine trop grande et trop forte, dont l'avantage indéniable sur elle quelques minutes plus tôt, n'avait fait que renforcer son incapacité à gagner de front contre elle.

Nia soupira attristée. Gemma était vivante, l'amour de sa vie dont l'annonce de la fuite avec son époux et leur « mort mensongère » avait été responsable de la libération d'une folie déjà présente en elle, et prête à exploser. Un des signes évident de cette psychose résidait à l'époque dans l'occultation absolue des enfants d'un couple complètement faux à ses yeux.

Or, aujourd'hui, tout allait changer, car elle était de retour, qu'elle n'ait pas vieilli en plus de vingt ans, que ses yeux soient d'un bleu légèrement différent que dans son souvenir ne la gênaient pas, elle était bien consciente que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais son esprit délirant l'acceptait sans aucune difficulté.

Oui, tout serait différent se répéta-t-elle, puisqu'elle était là, que sa mort n'était pas réelle, qu'enfin elles pouvaient à nouveau être ensemble.

Nia observa celle qu'elle aimait. Son acte et son interrogation, ce « Pourquoi ? » plein de tristesse, prouvait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, mais n'était-ce pas normal après tout ? Par sa faute, Gemma, s'était fait fouetter, avait dû épouser cet homme ignoble… Carolus… Une protection masculine presque obligatoire pour échapper au bannissement sur sa tête, un mariage artificiel pour se préserver à l'avenir. Gemma préférant une nouvelle fois se sacrifier, ou fuir la violence de son propre époux le roi.

– Je n'y suis pour rien avoua Nia en caressant la joue d'Octavia. Brutus a découvert notre ancienne liaison, c'est lui qui a envoyé les gardes après toi, me battant plus sauvagement que d'habitude, me laissant pour morte dans notre chambre. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir suite à mes blessures. Il me battait déjà pendant la grossesse, mais Roan a survécu aux coups, tout comme moi. Lorsque j'ai appris ce que ses hommes t'avaient fait j'ai attendu, dit-elle, alors que la colère montait en elle à cette réminiscence, et peu de temps après l'annonce de ta mort, je le l'ai empoisonné, ce moins que rien qui nous a toujours empêché d'être en couple toi et moi. Si tu savais à quel point son fils lui ressemble, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût avant de s'arrêter devant l'air troublé de la jeune femme.

Octavia paniquait intérieurement. _« Que pouvait-elle répondre à une telle confession ?! »_.

Nia face à elle se pencha, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres, elle murmura pleine d'espoir :

– Dis-moi un mensonge, dis-moi que toutes ces années tu m'as attendue. Dis-le-moi.

Octavia ferma les yeux comprenant que sa seule et unique chance se déroulait à cette instant. Elle afficha donc un sourire tendre sur son visage, plaça doucement sa main gauche sur la nuque de cette reine désespérée, en lui offrant ce qu'elle attendait si ardemment :

– Toutes ces années je t'ai attendue, chuchota-t-elle en l'attirant à elle, scellant leurs lèvres dans un dernier baiser improvisé.

Elle accentua la pression sur sa nuque, en sentant le corps de son ennemie se coller au sien. Ce signal qu'elle guettait avec impatience, et la poignarda avec force dans l'estomac, répétant son geste plusieurs fois sous le regard choqué et abasourdi de la souveraine qui reculait en portant une main à son abdomen, tombant à genou.

Octavia lâcha l'arme, s'approcha d'elle et pris la mourante dans ses bras l'accompagnant dans ses derniers instants. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

– Je te pardonne, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de Nia face à cet aveu lui brisa le cœur. Cette femme avait indéniablement aimé sa mère et la vie les avait séparées. Qui était coupable dans cette rupture ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ferma les paupières de la reine des glaces et murmura, une larme coulant le long de sa joue :

– Ton combat est fini…

Elle se leva, nettoya ses mains et la lame de sa dague dans la bassine remplie d'eau froide sur une petite table près de la cheminée. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la femme allongée sur le sol et sortit de la chambre, sa mission accomplie.

Octavia traversa une nouvelle fois le couloir désert, descendit les escaliers en pierre polis par le passage régulier de semelles au cours des ans, s'arrêta au bas de ceux-ci et vérifia que la femme de tout à l'heure n'était plus visible. Rassurée, elle récupéra un seau vide, repartit du donjon, avançant en sens inverse qu'il y a une heure, s'intégrant à nouveau aux autres serviteurs, quittant la citadelle en direction de la rivière pour abandonner le récipient près du corps de la jeune femme toujours évanouie.

Elle remonta jusqu'à la cachette de Lincoln qui commença à l'insulter avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole pour lui expliquer que Nia était morte, qu'il fallait partir au plus vite mais qu'ils devaient emmener avec eux celle dont elle avait pris la place, sinon dès le lendemain, cette innocente serait certainement exécutée.

Il obéit sans rien dire. Marchant rapidement pour s'éloigner du château fort, Ontari inconsciente sur son épaule, écoutant silencieusement la confidence de la relation de la mère d'une Octavia encore émue, et de la reine des glace vingt ans plus tôt.

Lorsque la jeune « prisonnière » se réveilla, elle se montra hystérique face à ces étrangers et attaqua Lincoln refusant d'entendre leurs explications. Il fut obligé de se défendre et la blessa sans faire exprès, révélant un détail incroyable sur elle, la couleur de son sang noir.

– Une Nightblood, souffla-t-il, comprenant l'importance de la femme face à lui.

Ontari ne répondit pas.

Elle observa les deux inconnus qui l'avaient kidnappés, acceptant finalement qu'ils lui expliquent sa présence.

À la fin de leur discours, Lincoln reprit la parole doucement

– Le savait-elle ? La reine Nia que ton sang était noir ? Voulut-il savoir.

– Non, si elle l'avait découvert je serais morte, finit par avouer la jeune Ice Nation. Vous ignorez ce dont elle est capable, dit-elle avec une lueur de panique dans les yeux, si elle s'aperçoit que je ne suis plus là elle va…

– Elle est morte, répéta Octavia, voyant qu'Ontari ne l'avait pas complètement cru la première fois. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'elle.

Elle s'approcha et lui tendit une main.

– Viens avec nous. Je te l'ai dit, si tu retournes là-bas tu vas mourir.

Ontari sembla réfléchir à la proposition. Sa vie jusqu'ici n'avait été qu'un ajout de souffrance et de rejet, de servitude et … Elle n'osait pas se remémorer ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire pour que la reine ne la frappe pas et découvre son secret. On lui avait toujours répété qu'elle n'était personne, juste un vague joli minois qui devait satisfaire ceux qui la regardaient et rien d'autre. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux d'Octavia, y lisant pour la première fois une compréhension et une humanité inespérée. Elle accepta cette main tendue qu'elle lui offrait, l'illustration d'une vie certainement meilleure que celle qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils reprirent le voyage se rapprochant de l'armée d'Heda déjà en marche pour les rejoindre. Ils l'aperçurent en fin d'après-midi, heureux d'être sortis victorieux d'une mission si difficile, et porteurs d'informations capitales.

.

Abby serrait dans ses bras sa fille, soulagée de la revoir parmi eux, si fière d'elle à l'annonce de sa réussite. La tente allouée à la guérisseuse était relativement grande et pouvait accueillir plusieurs couches, Clarke et elle en occupaient déjà deux, gardant la troisième pour celle dont elles espéraient le retour. Octavia brisa l'étreinte de sa mère et recula, tête baissée.

– Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta, celle-ci.

– Ma mère et Nia se connaissaient, confessa la jeune femme encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

– Ta mère ? Répéta la guérisseuse.

– Gemma Olin, femme de Carolus Blake, mon père, un des potiers du clan…

Le visage d'Abby pâlit à cette découverte. Jake et elle avait bien essayaient d'entamer le sujet des parents naturels des enfants avec eux, mais le silence continuel de ceux-ci avait fini par les dissuader de continuer.

– Par tous les Dieux, souffla Abby. Gemma était ta mère ?

Octavia la regarda étonnée.

– Tu la connaissais ?

Abby hocha la tête et l'invita à s'assoir lui révélant que sa mère lui avait sauvé la vie il y avait bien longtemps, partageant avec elle pendant l'heure qui suivit les souvenirs de la jeune et belle Gemma, compagne de sa cousine Nia.

.

Lexa méditait les informations de Lincoln.

– En es-tu certain ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, Heda.

Elle se tourna vers Anya et Indra.

– En partant dans l'heure nous pourrions les surprendre demain matin… Amène-moi cette jeune femme, ordonna-t-elle au guerrier.

Lexa détailla celle qui s'appelait Ontari, une pauvre jeune brune terrifiée, qui gardait la tête baissée.

– Ontari, commença Lexa d'une voix douce. J'ai besoin que tu répondes à mes questions.

Un hochement de tête l'incita à continuer.

– Bien. Quelles sont les armes utilisées par ton peuple ?

L'ancienne servante réfléchit, et annonça d'une voix hésitante :

– Des arcs, des épées…

– Des catapultes ?

– Je suis désolée, Heda, je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

– Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Lexa. Autre chose que ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Celle à la tête baissée fouilla intensément dans sa mémoire mais hocha négativement la tête et avoua à contre cœur.

– Je ne crois pas, je… je ne m'en souviens pas…

– Ontari, tes réponses ont été d'une grande aide et je t'en remercie, répondit simplement la Commander.

La surprise se peint sur le visage de la jeune Nightblood, n'en revenant pas d'avoir été d'une quelconque utilité.

– Indra, conduis Ontari à Abby qu'elle la soigne, et fait passer l'ordre que l'armée se mette en route dans moins d'une heure.

La Capitaine hocha la tête et sortit de la tente avec la jeune femme.

Lexa se leva et quitta également la tente à la recherche d'une autre souveraine certainement occupée à soigner les rares blessés de son peuple.

.

Ce sang était décidément bien mystérieux se dit la guérisseuse en nettoyant la plaie de la jeune étrangère immobile devant elle.

Elle attrapa le petit pot de pommade et l'ouvrit. La blessée épiant chacun de ses mouvements, étonnée par la douceur d'Abby qui l'incitait à poser la question qui visiblement la taraudait alors que ses doigts s'approchaient de son arcade sourcilière.

– C'est du soucis ?

Abby sourit face à ce nom qu'elle n'entendait pas souvent.

– Oui, aussi appelé, calendula…

Ontari désigna la besace de la guérisseuse.

– Je peux ? Osa-t-elle demandée.

– Je t'en prie, répondit Abby, curieuse de voir ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Ontari décapsula une fiole, et l'approcha de ses narines, humant le parfum qui s'en dégageait :

– Du tilleul ?

– Oui.

Elle attrapa un autre récipient en verre et recommença l'opération.

– De la lavande ?

– En effet, confirma Abby amusée par ce jeu. Tu es guérisseuse ?

– Non. Du romarin ? Continua la jeune femme.

– Tout à fait.

Chaque contenu des fioles fut deviné sans le moindre effort, mêmes les huiles alliant plusieurs végétaux n'échappèrent pas à ce nez étonnant. À la fin de « l'inspection », la guérisseuse demanda :

– Tu connais l'odeur de chacune des plantes présentes dans cette besace, mais en connais-tu les vertus ?

Ontari secoua la tête négativement.

– Tu devrais les apprendre, tu serais certainement très douée, expliqua Abby avec beaucoup de sérieux. Cela te plairait ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua honnêtement la jeune Ice Nation. Je ne connais pas de guérisseur qui accepterait, souffla-t-elle.

– Moi si, déclara tendrement Abby.

.

Azgeda se dressait devant eux. L'armée d'Heda encerclant la forteresse comme prévu, ayant fait fuir les serviteurs près de la rivière retournant avec effroi derrière les murs de pierre en donnant l'alerte.

Ils avaient attendu que les guerriers sortent de l'enceinte mais alors que l'aurore s'annonçait le peuple des glaces restait cloîtré dans le château fort.

Du haut de la gorge voisine, Lexa observait pensive l'ancienne place forte de Nia toujours aussi silencieuse, donnant l'impression étrange que les âmes qui se terraient derrière ses murs, s'étaient envolées. Le blocus avait commencé depuis déjà trois jours, il ne restait plus qu'à patienter, s'ils essayaient de s'évader que ce soit par l'entrée principale ou par celle du mur effondré en reconstruction sur le côté gauche du repaire, ils se feraient blesser par les archers de l'armée pour commencer, et pour finir tuer par ses soldats . Elle se demanda si Anya avait réussi à les convaincre, en la voyant sortir de la forteresse galopant dans sa direction…

Au son des pas, elle se tourna vers la femme qu'elle avait fait demander.

– Abby, la salua-t-elle.

– Heda, répondit la guérisseuse en inclinant légèrement la tête.

– Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir…

– La forteresse n'a pas changée, constata émue la guérisseuse.

– Ton royaume, ajouta Lexa.

– Nous n'avons pas encore gagné, répliqua l'ancienne princesse.

– Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Elles restèrent silencieuses, appréciant la couleur orangée que prenait la pierre jaune caressée par les rayons du soleil levant.

– Tu sembles bien connaître Raven, reprit Heda sans quitter l'édifice des yeux.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Une femme capable de remettre en état une voiture est une personne que je voudrais avoir à mes côtés… J'aimerais en faire l'ingénieur de mon armée. Penses-tu qu'elle accepterait ?

Abby la regarda déconcertée par cette question, pendant que la Commander continuait.

– Si je parle à Raven de catapultes, je suis certaine qu'elle saura comment les construire, si je lui demande des fortifications pour Polis, là aussi je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle sache comment faire. Pas toi ?

– Si, confessa la guérisseuse, Raven connais énormément de choses que nous ignorons.

Heda hocha la tête.

– J'aurais besoin de toi pour la convaincre.

Abby sourit.

– Raven ne fera rien contre son gré même si c'est moi qui lui en parle, l'avertit-elle.

Lexa soupira.

– J'en suis consciente.

– Bien. Autre chose Heda ?

La Leader se tourna vers elle et confessa avec sérieux.

– Ma relation avec Clarke est importante à mes yeux. Je tiens à ce que tu le saches…

Voyant le drapeau de Polis se dressait lentement sur le donjon, elle enchaîna :

– Reine des Ice Nation, Abby d'Azgeda.

Abby ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Finalement personne n'échappait à son destin, se dit-elle en reportant son attention sur son « nouveau chez soi ». Elles se retournèrent en entendant les sabots du cheval de la guerrière qui sauta à terre et marcha dans leur direction annonçant.

– Ils ont acceptés, la paix est signée, sans Nia le peuple ne veux pas s'engager dans une guerre qu'ils savent perdu d'avance. C'est fini, la guerre est terminée, Heda.

La Commander ferma les yeux de soulagement.

– Enfin, murmura-t-elle.

.

.

N/A : Je posterai le petit épilogue la semaine prochaine.


	25. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

 _Six mois plus tard…_

La reine Abby gravit les dernières marches qui la séparaient du chemin de ronde. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde en pierre et contempla la plaine à ses pieds. La rivière sur sa droite augmentait de jour en jour en cette saison. L'automne apportant des pluies abondantes. Il s'agissait du premier jour sans nuage depuis bientôt une semaine, constata-t-elle en regardant le ciel. Alors que le vent froid jouait avec ses cheveux détachés, elle ramena la capuche de son manteau épais sur sa tête pour se protéger de sa morsure, puis s'avança jusqu'à lui en souriant.

– Merci de m'avoir fait prévenir, Lincoln, dit-elle en pressant doucement l'épaule de son gendre, devenu également un de ses plus éminents conseillers.

Elle détailla l'homme de profil qui s'était contenté d'hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Elle comprenait qu'Octavia soit tombée amoureuse de lui, le calme rassurant qui se dégageait de sa personne, son allure imposante, son physique agréable avait de quoi faire tourner quelques têtes. Lincoln était resté avec Octavia à la cité des glaces voulant soutenir Abby dans sa nouvelle fonction. Il prit la place d'Indra et devint le nouveau mentor de sa fille. Au bout de quatre mois ils annoncèrent leur souhait de se marier, une demande à laquelle la reine donna sa bénédiction. Elle se demanda quand sa fille annoncerait l'heureux évènement à Lincoln, ce soir ? Demain ? Ce n'était pas à elle de s'en mêler, se dit-elle doucement.

Elle inspira l'air froid que la hauteur et les montagnes derrière elle engendraient. Elle pensa à Clarke qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis trois mois mais qui serait du prochain voyage avant que la neige ne bloque l'accès à Azegeda.

La reine Clarke qui avait découvert Polis en même temps qu'elle lors de la première réunion des treize clans, comportant les nouvelles souveraines. Une ville fascinante qu'elle reverrait avec plaisir dans quelques mois. Clarke, sa fille, la reine des Skaikru, heureuse dans sa relation avec Heda qui serait officialisée et révélée au peuple de la capitale cet hiver.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la citadelle où la silhouette d'Ontari lui annonça que la future guérisseuse se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, un projet qu'elle avait soutenu avec joie quand la jeune femme lui avait proposé. La Nightblood avait renoncé au privilège que lui conférait son sang, refusant d'être membre du conclave préférant s'occuper de malades loin de Polis et des entraînements trop violents pour elle. Elle sourit en se rappelant du geste intime qu'elle avait surpris quelques jours auparavant entre la jeune femme et Niko, un des guérisseurs du clan de Lincoln, son témoin à son mariage, et qui était finalement resté à Azgeda après la noce.

Elle reporta son attention sur le paysage devant elle. Sa ferme lui manquait, elle était rassurée que Bellamy ait décidé d'y vivre et d'y installer son atelier, ayant toujours préféré la solitude à la compagnie des habitants du village. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, il trouverait quelqu'un quand le moment serait venu, peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs déjà le cas et qu'il lui annoncerait dans moins d'une heure quand il arriverait.

Le nuage de terre et de poussière soulevé par la jeep s'amenuisait à mesure que le véhicule approchait. Elle tendit l'oreille mais secoua la tête, la voiture était encore trop loin pour percevoir le bruit du moteur et la bise autour d'elle l'en empêcherait.

Son cœur s'accéléra en imaginant la personne derrière le volant dans le quatre quatre.

Raven…

L'ingénieur de l'armée d'Heda. Elle avait accepté l'offre de la Commander, demandant cependant à rester à Mount Weather pour travailler, se rendant à Polis régulièrement mais refusant de quitter Dante.

Dante Wallas, cet ami qu'elle reverrait lors de son prochain voyage vers la capitale. Elle plissa les yeux essayant vaguement de distinguer le conducteur sans succès.

Elle se tourna et descendit les escaliers en direction de la sortie principale pour attendre son fils et celle qui avait tenu sa promesse et l'avait attendue.

Fin.

.

.

N/A : Un merci chaleureux à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur cette histoire, merci aussi à ceux qui l'ont accompagnée de près ou de loin, en la mettant en favori, en follow, ou en étant simplement des lecteurs plus... « discrets ».

Pour répondre à Whyamishy, oui une nouvelle histoire sur The 100 est en cours d'écriture. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment est qu'il s'agira d'un UA, pour changer, qu'elle dépasse déjà le nombre de mots de Guérisseuses, qu'elle aura certainement moins de chapitres que cette histoire, mais que j'ai bien tenu compte de la demande de quelques uns et que par conséquent les chapitres seront plus longs...


End file.
